


Королевство Неустающих Зеркал

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip (Dip Dip) (Считалочка) [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Crossworlds (1997), Doctor Who (1963), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Red Dwarf, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть (или память о смерти) наполняет людей возвышенными чувствами и делает жизнь ценной. Ощущая себя существами недолговечными, люди и ведут себя, соответственно; каждое совершаемое деяние может оказаться последним; нет лица, чьи черты не сотрутся, подобно лицам, являющимся во сне. Всё у смертных имеет ценность — невозвратимую и роковую. У Бессмертных же, напротив, всякий поступок (и всякая мысль) — лишь отголосок других, которые уже случались в затерявшемся далеке прошлого, или точное предвестие тех, что в будущем станут повторяться и повторяться до умопомрачения. Нет ничего, что бы не казалось отражением, блуждающим меж никогда не устающих зеркал. Ничто не случается однажды, ничто не ценно своей невозвратностью.<br/>Хорхе Луис Борхес "Бессмертный"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Зеркало Первое: Смег Из Коробочки

_Ты - все, о чем я никогда не знал, что всегда хотел._

_"_ _Fools_ _Rush_ _In_ _”_

Он не мог решить, зависть это или ревность. Можно ли ревновать к самому себе? Нет, тут больше зависть - у того него было все: настоящее живое тело, его женщина и наверняка уже его... нет, не его, он никогда и не был его, свой ребенок. Что он там орал, когда лишил его всего, что у него все еще было? Он не обратил внимание. Требовал отдать инвитро, да, точно, требовал его будущего ребенка обратно. Не моего, - повторил он по себя - своего собственного. По крайней мере она сама жива, - уговаривал он себя. Но это не помогало. Не помогало то, что у нее теперь все это тоже есть - его тело, его ребенок. Все, что она хотела. Все, что он не мог дать. Все, чего у него не было. Все, что он потерял... Потерял из-за этого хорька Риммера. Это он был виноват в утечке кадмия два, это он отнял у него все, и все это время со смерти он ненавидел его, особенно пока был мягкосветовым, так, что теперь эта ненависть стала практически уютной. И да, что значит у того него "был свой голографический Риммер"? То есть у того него было даже это, счастливый ублюдок? И почему именно это - последнее, что Крис ему сказала, прежде чем тот он окликнул ее, и все не провалилось с ней в разлом между мирами? Почему не "Я люблю тебя" или хотя бы приличествующее в той ситуации "Я по тебе скучала"? Почему "Ты не поверишь, у него был свой голографический Риммер"? Почему Риммер, смег его дери? Это не имело никакого смысла. "Был"- это обнадеживало, возможно, тот он уже придушил гада, когда тот стал жесткосветовым. Хотя это, конечно, постараться надо, жесткий свет был практически неуничтожим, легче выключить его проекцию или раздавить пчелу, пока он в мягком режиме. Но вероятней всего, что эта хитрая морда умолчал о маленькой детали своей биографии вроде массового убийства - тот Листер наверняка пропустил не только ту смену, как он сам, в которой Риммер сделал свое черное дело, не сделав свою работу, но и последующий вызов на ковер. Сам он, конечно, тоже этого не помнил, так как последний скан личности был за месяц до этого, но он тщательно пересмотрел все, что было в архиве безопасности корабля за тот период.

Где-то в глубине души он, конечно, понимал, что на нем самом вины за утечку кадмия два было тоже не так уж мало - он должен был быть вместе с Риммером у этого чертова ведущего диска, а не прогуливать. Если бы у него хотя бы была уважительная причина. У того Листера она явно была - он находился в будке стазиса. Правда, сидел он там не совсем чтобы невиновный, а, вполне очевидно, за пронос того же самого котенка - свой Кот у них тоже был.

Прошло уже больше месяца, и шансов на восстановление пространственного разрыва оставалось все меньше, и даже если бы они все еще были, надежды на то, что корабль их альтер-эго - те потеряли Карлик и летали на Жуке, - все еще не улетел, практически не было. Он хотел верить в то, что Крис не даст им улететь, но...

\- Холли, не появилось ли признаков восстановления разлома? - все равно спросил он у потолка.

\- Нет, если будет, я сразу же сообщу.

 - Хорошо. И да, Хол. Можно ли включить еще одну голограмму?

\- Если отключить жизнеобеспечение в неиспользуемых помещениях, что 99 процентов корабля, то да.

\- Что насчет вечных батареек? У нас остался хороший запас.

\- Ты забываешь, что это аккумуляторы, а не батареи, они вечные сами по себе, так как не требуют подзарядки, но энергию должны черпать откуда-то извне. Ты хочешь включить Крис? Но ее диск не пополнялся с твоей смерти.

На самом деле он хотел вызвать Риммера, чтобы выпустить пар, используя того в качестве бойцовской груши, о возможности голографической Крис он как-то даже не подумал.

\- Почему не пополнялась?

\- Мне никто не сказал, что надо, - надулась Холли.

\- Неважно, я не хочу надувную куклу, спасибо, - это действительно напомнило ему Ингрид, или как ее... Рейчел.

\- Тогда кого ты хочешь включить? Среди дисков нет специалистов по пространственным разрывам, тогда о них даже не знали.

Вот это приходило ему на ум, но и аргумент ему туда пришел такой же.

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты включила Риммера.

\- Зачем? - внезапно забеспокоилась Холли.

\- Чтобы спросить у него кое-что. И врезать, - честно ответил он.

\- Нет, Риммера не могу, он... У него диск испортился.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы он был целым, мне будет достаточно... надувной куклы. Включи все, что от него осталось, мне все равно.

\- Эм... Знаешь что, я ошиблась, плохо рассчитала, у нас не хватит энергии на подключение еще одной голограммы.... Но если мы сможем отправить Кота в стазис и выключить Крайтена, если они согласятся... Может быть, я могу наскрести на пять минут...

Ему это все показалось очень подозрительным, впрочем, как и про 99 процентов - по его прикидкам, пусть и даже без калькулятора, было достаточно выключить свет в неиспользуемых помещениях, и возражал бы только Кот, который любил гулять где ему вздумается. Возможно даже этого удалось бы избежать, если не выключить, а просто приглушить свет до полумрака, он все равно существо ночное. Поэтому он очень удивился. Но сдержался и только равнодушно кивнул:

\- Окей, ничего важного, не беспокойся, не надо. Всего лишь хотел выпустить пар.

Забраться в голографическую операторскую без ведома Холли было сложно - пришлось "случайно" убить большую часть ее рецепторов на этом этаже. Хорошо, что он теперь жесткосветовой, иначе пришлось бы пользовать для этого саботажа скуттеров, а сделать вид, что ты случайно угробил ее связь с ними, куда подозрительней. Перенаправление питания на батарею ороборос (первоначального заряда которой должно было хватить на неделю-две, а ему нужно-то было минут пять – еще одна ложь Холли), чтобы Холли не смогла выключить голограмму сама, да и узнать в принципе о том, что та включена, заняло больше времени, чем он думал, и он уже ожидал с минуты на минуту скуттеров, которые занимались починкой рецепторов, когда наконец включил диск (который был как бы случайно скинут за шкаф с дисками, но, уже что-то подозревая, он начал его поиски именно оттуда).

\- Листи? - дезориентировано оглянулся вполне на вид целый, вразрез со словами Холли, Риммер. - Ты голограмма? Что произошло? И почему я стою? Я не помню, как я здесь оказался, то есть я был на твоем месте, пополнял диск, и вдруг... Обычно, когда я теряю сознание, я оказываюсь лежачим, иногда сидячим, но никак не стоячим.

\- Ты тоже голограмма, Риммер.

 - Нет... не... - он потрогал свою «H» на лбу. - Смег. Мы оба умерли?

\- Мы ВСЕ умерли. Вся команда. Кроме Крис. Из-за тебя.

\- Из-за меня?

\- Ты этого не помнишь.

\- Как из-за меня?

\- Ты плохо переуплотнил ведущий диск, и произошла утечка кадмия два.

\- Плохо сделал что? Во-первых, я пошел на повышение? С каких пор меня допускают к чему-то сложнее, чем пищевые автоматы? Во-вторых, как плохое уплотнение ведущего диска может привести к утечке кадмия два? Там минимум еще пять степеней защиты. В-третьих, помимо этого нас еще и разделили? Почему не "из-за нас"?

\- Меня... Я прогулял.

\- Разумеется. Но виноват, очевидно, только я. За то, чего даже не помню и поэтому не могу предоставить ситуацию со своей стороны. Браво, Листи, вершина лицемерия и несправедливости тобою достигнута. Что, собственно, большой скачок для тебя. Сколько времени прошло, что ты стал лицемерным мудаком с внезапно улучшившимся вкусом в одежде? И, кстати, каким образом одновременно задействованы две голограммы?

\- Если отключить жизнеобеспечение у половины корабля, а нам много не надо, можно задействовать хоть десять. Я предупредил Кота не уходить с этажа.

\- Кота?

\- Котенок, которого Крис отобрала у меня, он спасся в багажном отделении, которое забронировала Холли. Очевидно, кошки мутировали из-за радиации, и... В общем, Кот - это их разумный потомок, эволюционировавший.

\- Эволю... Листи, сколько прошло времени? До ближайшей станции было не так много времени, чтобы кошки успели эволюционировать до разумного вида, даже если бы мы дрейфовали!

\- Прошло три миллиона лет.

\- Где мы?

\- В трех миллионах лет от дома!

Риммер сглотнул и побледнел.

\- Даже если Холли отключилась под воздействием радиации, и мы дрейфовали, нас должны были поймать, прежде чем мы бы вышли бы за пределы Солнечной системы. Как мы оказались в открытом космосе, Дэйв?

\- Холли не отключилась, она направила Карлик в открытый космос, чтобы не заразить других.

\- Кадмием два? И почему он... почему он - она, но это не важно. Почему она летела три миллиона лет в противоположную сторону?

\- Чтобы не заразить других, смегхэд! И потому что она ждала, когда уровень радиации спадет, только тогда она открыла будку стазиса.

\- Кочански? Но ты не упомянул ее, когда говорил про жизнеобеспечение.

\- Я потерял ее, она в параллельной вселенной. - Как то, что он намеревался сделать, превратилось в обратное - со злостью подумал Дэйв. - Все, хватит! Вопросы здесь задаю я! Второй котенок - это ты его пронес?

\- Нет.

\- Ты даже не спросил, какой такой второй котенок!

\- Вполне очевидно, что, раз кошки эволюционировали, их первоначально должно было быть минимум по одной штуке разного пола.

\- Ты был единственный, кто знал о котенке, кроме Крис. Я рассказал тебе, откуда его взял, и что Крис его отобрала, я размышлял вслух при тебе, что она не может убить беззащитное животное, что я знаю ее, она не такая. И она этого не сделала, я был прав. Мы оставались на Мимасе еще одну ночь, мы вылетели только следующим днем, и тебя не было на борту всю ночь. А после у нас появились таинственное шуршание и мяуканье, на которое я жаловался, и ты всегда говорил, что мне кажется, и меня пора сдавать в дурку. Но потом оказалось, что кошки размножились и эволюционировали в багажном отделе, но для этого кошек должно было быть минимум две, ты прав. Кот показывал мне их священные книги, там было два кота, вернее кот и кошка, как родоначальники их вида, Святые Мать и Отец. На борту должна была быть еще кошка.

\- Франкенштейн и была кошка, идиот.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты его никогда не видел.

\- Кочански показывала.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты сдал Крис?

\- Листер, это все бы имело значение, если бы бортовой компьютер "Красного Карлика" не убил всю свою команду и не сбежал в открытый космос, где он сходил с ума еще три миллиона лет, пока ему не стало скучно.

\- Что?

\- О, Листи-Листи... Это же так очевидно. Всего-то лишь нужно знать инструкцию при утечке кадмия два и его период полураспада.

\- Ты о чем?

\- По инструкции корабль возвращается на ближайшую станцию для деконтаминации, а период полураспада - 300 лет с копейками. Полагаю, Холли с перепугу перепутал направление к ближайшей станции и прибавил четыре лишних нолика, после такого я ничуть не удивлен, что он забыл, какого он пола - по сравнению с остальным просто мелочи.

\- Но...

\- Сколко раз я тебе говорил, Листи, что просто таланта в этой жизни недостаточно, нужны знания. Ты сколько уже находишься на "Карлике"? Два года? Три? И всего твоего таланта техника не хватило на изучение его двигателя? Который аналогичен любому другому межпланетному двигателю в системе? Ты думаешь, что если бы продукт деятельности этого двигателя был настолько опасен, его бы пустили в производство? Да они бы лишились всех кораблей один за одним. Только потому что эти двигатели работают, их бы пришлось утилизовывать через пару месяцев прогона. И логика, где твоя логика, Листи? Если кошки вполне успешно были защищены в багажном отделении, а мы до этого - за шестиуровневой защитой, как думаешь, защищена ли была солнечная система, от потока этой "страшной" радиации? Да от Солнца куда больше радиации, чем от нашего двигателя, или ты думаешь, шестиуровневая защита у нас только для отделения нас от двигателя? У нас вся обшивка шестиуровневая. Так вот зачем корабль нужно было угонять в открытый космос, да еще и с выжившим на борту? И главное, кто бы ему дал. Если бы Холли выполнил инструкции, и не удрал от деконтаминаторов, Кочански сейчас.. нет, не сейчас, три миллиона лет назад, даже предположим минус триста лет, если бы они не смогли деконтаминировать саму будку, в чем я сомневаюсь, была бы уже на Земле и попивала чай под оранжевым одеялком. Нас бы вряд ли кто включил, правда, хотя я слышал о том, что правительство начало предлагать голограммы умерших родственников желающим семьям. Но, опять-таки, нас бы вряд ли кто включил.

У Листера не было слов. Почему? Почему он принял все, что сказал Холли, за истину? Почему он ничего не проверил? Он просмотрел все камеры наблюдения, но не проверил период полураспада кадмия два?

\- Это Женевский синдром, - сказал забытый им Риммер. - Или как его там. Ты не можешь допустить мысли, что тот, от кого ты зависишь, маньяк-убийца. Ты автоматически переходишь на его сторону. Ну, или он подправил твой диск, прежде чем включить.

\- Но Крис! - внезапно дошло до него. - Она умнее нас обоих вместе взятых, и она живой человек, а не голограмма. Если бы все, что ты говоришь, было правдой, она бы...

\- Она бы уже была мертва. Или - возможно то, что ты ее потерял...

\- Нет, там Холли не при чем. Хотя... Но если бы это все было правда, она бы, как ты, догадалась об этом с самого начала. Нет, я тебе не верю.

\- Мы можем проверить прямо тут, вон вход в базу данных корабля. Но нам нужен скуттер...

Дэйв подошел к выходу базы данных и отстучал вопрос.

\- Как ты... Как ты это сделал? Листи? Ты солгал, ты не голограмма, - где-то на бакграунде заныл Риммер.

Листер нервно рассмеялся, увидев ответ на мониторе, и ввел второй запрос.

\- Я жесткосветовая голограмма, Риммер, а ты болван. Смотри, инструкция - вылететь из солнечной системы как можно скорее, не обращая внимание на выживших, и смотри цифры - период распада - три миллиона лет. И это ты убил всех на борту, включая меня, а не Холли.

\- Но... Я точно помню... Я... У меня что-то с диском, у меня диск испорченный.

\- Да нет, Риммер, ты всегда был таким неучем. Сколько раз ты проваливал экзамен по астронавигации?

 - У меня проблемы с давлением... В обоих смыслах. Это не имеет никакого отношения к уровню моих знаний. Этому есть научное название! У меня ярко выраженная тестофобия с паническими атаками!

\- Но тут-то ты точно лоханулся.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Не выключай меня, - попросил Риммер.

Дэйв покачал головой. Ему было даже жалко этого хорька. Но не настолько, чтобы дать ему шататься по кораблю.

\- Я не буду попадаться тебе на глаза, я просто буду... Где-нибудь там. Пожалуйста. Я не закладывал Кочански. Если я убил всю команду - я этого не помню. За что ты меня так ненавидишь?

\- За то, что ты врешь. Скажи хоть раз правду, тогда я может быть подумаю.

\- Что именно?

\- Зачем ты пронес котенка?

\- Ты же решил, что я заложил Кочански, с чего ты внезапно...

\- Ты хорек, Риммер, и ты не слишком любил Крис, но ты не живодер. Франкенштейна уже поймали - охранник нес его в руках, когда кто-то в него врезался, и тот упустил котенка. И хоть этот кто-то хорошо закрыл свое лицо и от охранника, и от камеры, я думаю, я могу узнать спину человека, с которым прожил несколько лет.

\- Это не доказывает, что я ее не заложил. Наоборот, каким еще образом я оказался там так быстро?

\- Потому что Крис действительно показывала тебе Франкенштейна.

\- Что не доказывает...

\- Я знаю, кто заложил Крис.

\- Забавно, что я тоже, - с ледяным спокойствием произнес Риммер.

\- Наверняка. Твое сканирование личности было сразу после этого. Мое должно было быть через неделю. Я на него не успел, мы погибли через два дня. Но я просмотрел все камеры наблюдения. Было не трудно догадаться...

\- Так ты не помнишь, почему я это сделал? - Риммер вздохнул.

\- Почему ты пронес второго котенка?

\- Кочански не сказала тебе, что оставила котенка, а я узнал это, когда мы с ней их перепутали.

\- А ты не знаешь, почему я ее сдал? - вздохнул он сам.

\- Ты сдал не ее, а меня. Но у нас с ней к тому времени было одно место кормления, и она пришла раньше. Вне расписания, мы договорились кормить вместе посменно. Но очевидно ее одолело желание их погладить посреди смены.

\- Почему я сдал тебя?

 - Ты только указал место, технически ты не сдавал именно меня, ты сдавал кошек.

\- Это вообще не имеет смысла, я должно быть сдавал тебя. Почему?

\- Потому что ты не хотел меня видеть, - пожал Риммер плечами. - "До самой Земли", так ты сказал...

 - Почему?

\- Да потому что я сказал тебе, почему принес котенка! - Резко отшатнулся от него Риммер.

\- Почему?!

\- Видишь, у меня тут очень сложный выбор - я должен говорить правду, чтобы ты хотя бы подумал оставить меня включенным. Но если я ее скажу- ты наверняка не захочешь меня больше видеть. Также, как в прошлый раз.

\- Следующие два дня я тебя избегал. Именно поэтому я прогуливал, когда ты переуплотнял ведущий диск.

\- Почему я чинил ведущий диск?

\- Этого я не знаю, приказ прошел мимо Холлистера. Но полагаю, поэтому же ты так плохо его починил. Ты был не только один, но и расстроен.

\- Я был расстроен тем, что ты меня послал? Если бы я был так чувствителен к этому, я бы не вылезал из депрессий, - хмыкнул, но не весело, Риммер.

\- Прекрати, я знаю, почему ты пронес второго котенка.

\- Хорошо, ты меня поймал, Листер. Я хотел подкатить с ним к Кочански. И мне удалось. Если бы ее не отправили в стазис, я бы ее поимел! - Риммер сделал неприличный жест.

\- Прекрати, Риммер. Ты хотел подарить котенка мне вместо того, что я потерял, но в последнюю минуту струсил.

Риммер искусственно засмеялся.

\- Ну это же... Смехотворно... - упавшим голосом наконец произнес он.

\- Заткнись, Риммер. Параллельная вселенная... Та, которой я потерял Крис... Видишь ли, Холли включила меня для Крис, потому что я ее любил. Не Тима, которого любила тогда она. Меня. Потому что я ее любил, не наоборот. Потому что только тот, кто любит, может посвятить свою смерть живому человеку. И взамен его не должны любить, потому что любить мягкосветовую голограмму может быть весьма утомительно, так как ее даже потрогать нельзя. Но все равно должно быть что-то, взаимная приязнь, прошлые отношения... Для Крис я был идеальным партнером. В той же параллельной вселенной выжил я, а не Крис. И моим идеальным партнером... был ты.

\- Это означает, что ты меня не выключишь?

\- Это означает, что если когда-нибудь я захочу воспользоваться твоими чувствами ко мне, как все это время пользовалась моими к ней Крис... Я знаю, где твой диск.

\- Я могу быть жесткосветовой голограммой, как ты.

\- Не можешь. Я не знаю технологии. Я не могу повторить ее. Считай, что я все-таки добился того, чтобы тебя заперли в будке стазиса. Просто... Закрой глаза, когда ты их откроешь - уже будет Земля. И не будет меня.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебя не было...

\- Крис не знала, что попала в стазис благодаря мне, что я как бы ее спас, пусть все это было всего лишь случайно. Я никогда не показывал ей то, что произошло за тот месяц, она даже про котенка не знает, только общие вещи. Думает, что их мужской бог - у них два бога, мужской и женский, Кормилец и Ласкающая, так вот она думает, что Кормилец - я. А я знал, что второй котенок твой, как только открыл книгу. У него твой нос. Ты - кошачий бог, Риммер. Полагаю, это должно тебя радовать, ты чего-то добился в жизни.

\- Дэйв...

\- Крис думала, что Кормилец - я. Даже несмотря на то, что он не похож, и несмотря на то, что не было у меня второго котенка, а просто потому что считала, что раз мы тут, значит и те двое мы же... О смег... О смег о смег о смег, - затараторил он. - Ты был прав!

\- Я - прав? - скептически хмыкнул Риммер.

\- Крис училась в кибершколе, ну знаешь, их подключают к виртуальному миру, в котором большая красивая элитарная школа, и учителя у тебя всякие исторические знаменитости, потому что в виртуальном мире можно все. У нее из-за этого синдром как его... Не помню. Она верит надписи "буйвол" на клетке тигра. У части детей, вышедших из этих школ, обнаружили как это...

\- Отсутствие критичности восприятия. Я слышал. Отец кичился тем, что настоял на классическом, не-виртуальном образовании для нас, даже для меня, ударение на "даже"...

\- Скажи, как по-твоему, мог Холли изменить сведения в базе данных?

\- Запросто. Он и у меня в голограмме мог изменить что угодно.

\- Но она не смогла исправить твой диск, потому что он завалился за шкаф! Не она его туда от меня прятала, скуттеры не могли его оттуда достать, чтобы исправить, поэтому она не хотела, чтобы я тебя включал! Гарантию даю, все остальные вспомнят и инструкцию, и период распада такими, какие они в базе данных, их она всех исправила.

\- А Кочански? Не диск, настоящая?

\- Так я говорю, у нее эта самая... критичность восприятия, она конечно не поверила в рассказ Холли поначалу, но тот сказал, что та просто плохо помнит, и убедил прочитать базу данных, и Крис просто поверила тому, что там сказано. Так же, как она решила, что Кормилец - я, потому что она видела перед собой нас вдвоем, и там двое, один из которых она. Но я-то тебя узнал! Хотя тоже не знал о том, что вы вместе кормили котят. И еще: я тебя не закладывал! Я заложил сам себя! Я хотел сам уйти в стазис! Только дошло. Но это мелочи. Главное - ты был полностью прав - Холли действительно убил всю команду, удрал в открытый космос, дождался, пока человечество вымрет, и, когда ему стало скучно, разбудил Крис и включил меня.

\- Он знал про эту штуку с критичностью?

\- Это записано у нее в психологическом профиле.

\- Я сейчас скажу нечто странное, но... Я понимаю, что сам предложил эту версию, но... Да, собственно, в этом и дело, это я ее предложил. Может, не стоит спешить с выводами?

\- С минуты на минуту сюда явятся скуттеры для починки рецепторов, и она узнает, что я все знаю, и... Ей нет никакого резона меня оставлять в живых. Тебя я перенаправил так, что она не может тебя выключить сама, ей придется использовать скуттеров, но пока я тут, я этого не позволю. Сам я полностью автономен после того, как стал жесткосветовым, забор энергии происходит без ее контроля, и даже если она выключит двигатели, у меня будет достаточно энергии на какое-то время.

\- Ты же все равно хотел меня выключить.

\- Если ты прав, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

\- Я мягкосветовая голограмма, что я могу сделать?

В коридоре послышался характерный шум.

\- Выключи меня, - шепнул Риммер.

\- Что?

\- Выключи меня и возьми мой диск. Быстро!

Дэвид только успел запихать диск Риммера в карман куртки и бросить первый попавшийся туда, где был тот первоначально, за шкаф, как в помещение въехали два скуттера с чемоданом инструментов.

\- Ну где же он? - сделав вид, что ищет среди дисков, проворчал Листер. - А, ребята, - сделал он вид, что только заметил скуттеров. - Что, тут тоже? А то я смотрю Холли не отзывается.

Прятать батарею, на которую он перенаправлял контроль над проектором, было поздно, и он, надеясь, что те не поймут, для чего она тут, бросил скуттам, уходя:

\- И приберите тут.

Войдя в первое же помещение с работающими рецепторами, он вызвал Холли.

\- Слушай, ну могла бы честно сказать, что потеряла диск Риммера, я бы тебя за это не съел. Зачем увиливать было?

\- Ты все еще хочешь его включить?

\- Нет, я никого не хочу включать. Я хочу знать, что там с пространственным разрывом.

\- Полностью рассосался.

\- Ты можешь вычислить причину, по которой он здесь оказался в первую очередь? Вдруг нам удастся повторить те условия.

\- Я попробую.

\- Попробуй.

Это займет ее на некоторое время. Хотя... Ему пришло в голову, что Холли могла специально оставить Крис на той стороне, опасаясь, что та может что-то заподозрить. Та команда потеряла свою Холли с Карликом, поэтому саботажа с той стороны быть не могло, и нападение было случайным. Хотя поведение того Листера настораживало. Что он кричал? Ему показалось, что последнее, что он крикнул "Это я!", но смысла в этом не было. Он кричал ему? Я - это ты, да, ты только догадался?

Но нужно было думать, что делать с Холли. Можно было, конечно, делать вид, что он ничего не знает, но Холли тоже не дура, она догадывается, что он все знает, или по крайней мере догадывается, так что это был только вопрос времени, когда она наконец решит, что он слишком для нее опасен. И тогда она станет слишком опасной для него.

А еще был вопрос с Риммером. О котором он не хотел думать вовсе, но его диск был прямо напротив сердца, и это казалось тревожной метафорой.


	2. Зеркало Второе: Космическая Опупея

_Это непросто. Придется исключить функции его высокого разума, не затрагивая системы автоматики и регуляции._

_"2001 год: Космическая Одиссея"_

Первым делом он, как можно незаметнее для Холли, достал схему корабля. Не обычную, которая висела на каждом этаже, а инженерную. Следовало выяснить два момента - слепые места Холли и собственно где расположен ее непосредственный мозг. И как можно подойти к нему, используя эти слепые места.

Стоило ли рисковать, привлекая Кота и Крайтена к плану, он не знал. Стоит ли включать обратно Риммера - тоже. С другой стороны, что, если Холли решит перетянуть их на свою сторону, выставит сумасшедшим от горя потери, или что-нибудь в этом роде, и у него вместо одного противника будет трое? Нет, нужно рассказать им, чем раньше, тем лучше. Он выбрал одно слепое место, где могли разместиться четверо, и под разными предлогами заманил туда обоих. А также принес туда батарею ороборос и световую пчелу, предварительно загрузив туда диск Риммера. Пчела давала больший радиус действия и отсутствие зависимости от проектора или голоклетки, которые было довольно-таки сложно вынести из голографической операторской, особенно незаметно. Холли могла заметить отсутствие одной из имевшихся у них трех пчел - когда-то они подобрали технологию на каком-то дереликте, уже так давно, что он не помнил, где, но все они были мягкосветовые, это было до Легиона - но тут он поделать ничего не мог.

На Крайтена еще пришлось незаметно поставить глушитель сигналов, так как Холли могла запросто его подслушивать.

\- Вам Холли еще не сказала, что я свихнулся? - проверил он, не добралась ли она до них первая, когда все собрались.

\- Мне не нужна Холли, чтобы знать, что ты свихнулся, приятель, - хмыкнул Кот. - Но это можно понять - ты переживаешь такую потерю.

\- Да, сэр, мы все ее переживаем. Мы тоже все скучаем по мисс, - вытер несуществующие слезы Крайтен. Тот был фанатично предан единственному живому человеку на борту и слегка презирал всех остальных, но даже в ее отсутствии вел себя с ними так, как она всегда от него требовала, с подчеркнутой вежливостью.

\- Так она вам говорила или нет? Предупреждала, что я могу делать и говорить неадекватные вещи?

\- Да нет вроде, я мог, правда, и не обратить внимания, - сказал Кот. Крайтен только пожал плечами.

\- Тогда я вас вовремя поймал. В общем... Я собрал вас здесь, потому что есть все основания считать, что наша Холли... В общем, что она убила всю команду.

\- Ту, что была до нас, сэр? - округлил глаза Крайтен.

\- Да, оригинальную.

\- А разве это не был тот хорек, которого ты так часто поминаешь, будто вы когда-то были помолвлены, а он изменил тебе с более молодой? - удивился Кот.

\- Риммер? Технически - да, но есть все основания считать, что это был саботаж. Крайтен, я понимаю, что тебе неприятна эта мысль не просто из солидарности с Холли как с оригинальной искусственной личностью, но и потому что ты также виновен в гибели своей предыдущей команды. И мы сделаем все, чтобы потом, когда мы устраним непосредственную угрозу, дать Холли оправдаться и все прочее, но пока получается так, что мы все находимся под угрозой, так как если она узнает о том, что мы знаем об этом, она решит, что мы собрались ее уничтожить, и попытается уничтожить нас первой.

\- С чего вы так решили, сэр? Вы же верите мне.

\- Потому что она уже пошла на подлог, чтобы скрыть свою вину.

\- Но не на убийство.

\- Мы не можем рисковать, у нас нет лишних людей, чтобы ждать, пока она кого-то из нас убьет.

\- Сэр, я начинаю склоняться к мысли, что Холли была бы права, если бы предупредила нас о том, что вы неадекватны от горя.

\- Да, парень, ты какую-то чушь морозишь. Сколько раз Холли нас спасала? Мало того, мы без Холли вообще не можем.

\- Параллельная команда смогла. Мало того, они смогли даже выжить на Звездном Жуке. Нам не нужна Холли. В любом случае, даже если я не прав, мы можем снова ее включить. Мы не собираемся ее уничтожать. Мы просто выключим ее и проверим, правда это или нет. Всего лишь. Но мы не можем рисковать.

\- Но мы можем сделать прыжок веры, сэр? Как сделали его со мной? Сэр? - проскулил просяще Крайтен.

\- Да, парень, мы подорвем доверие Холли, а если это не правда, как мы будем его возвращать? - согласился Кот.

\- Сначала послушайте кое-кого.

И он включил Риммера.

\- Я уже думал, ты никогда меня не... - облегченно вздохнул тот.

\- Арнольд Риммер,- представил Листер. - Кот, Крайтен. Про Крайтена я не говорил, но... Он тоже член команды. Нет, при нем можно говорить, я его экранировал.

\- Сэр, как вы могли! - всплеснул руками Крайтен.

\- Холли могла тебя подслушивать, а я не собираюсь рисковать, она и так знает больше, чем мне бы хотелось.

\- Ты уже... - сделал неопределенный жест Риммер.

\- Они не верят.

\- Что не удивительно.

\- Эй! Я включил тебя, чтобы ты их убедил.

\- Серьезно? Э... Нет, ничего в голову не приходит. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты им все рассказал.

\- Странно, но хорек прав, - во-первых тем, что он-то нас точно ни в чем не убедит, - кивнул Кот. - Особенно в том, что кто-то другой совершил преступление, в котором его обвиняют, преступникам вообще положено лгать и перекладывать вину на других. И во-вторых даже если все это правда, нам лучше было не знать. И вообще самая лучшая тактика при подобных ситуациях - ничего не знать. До сих пор работало. Ну, или на худой конец - делать вид, что ничего не знаешь, чем я собираюсь заняться и вам советую, - и Кот направился к двери.

\- Если ты клянешься соблюдать нейтралитет, то можешь делать именно это. То есть, если Холли попросит тебя следить за нами, причинить нам вред и так далее - ты откажешься, - Листер не мог отпустить Кота просто так.

\- Может быть она убила твою предыдущую команду, приятель, и ты возжаждал мести, но не забывай, что кошачьему народу Холли не враг, наоборот, если бы она не оставила нас в покое на три миллиона лет, меня бы не было. И мне все равно, кого она убила, чтобы мы имели возможность развиваться. Если что, то она наш добрый бог, так что я сделаю все, что бы она не попросила. Я может быть и не собака, но я тоже знаю, что такое лояльность.

\- Но у вас на самом деле другие боги, да же, Кот?

\- Ты хочешь вынуть карточку бога, обезьяна? - Кот показал зубы.

\- Я - нет. Я не ваш бог. Один из ваших богов теперь в другом, параллельном пространстве, и, помнится, ты был ей настолько лоялен, что спал с ней, пока я был мягкосветовым, - напомнил ему Листер.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что только пока ты был мягкосветовым? - прошипел с угрозой Кот.

\- Меня сейчас вытошнит, - скривился Риммер. - Но я не удивлен.

\- Так вот, вот он ваш второй бог - узри своего Кормильца, - Листер показал широким жестом на Риммера. - Если бы не он, вашего народа, а, следовательно, и тебя, бы не было. Это он принес второго котенка, вашего Святого Отца. Я принес первого, которого отобрала у меня ваша Ласкающая, а он - второго. Он же, как и Ласкающая, спас вашу Святую Мать.

\- Я все равно не слишком религиозен, - пожал плечами Кот.

\- Но это все равно уничтожает твой аргумент в пользу Холли. Нейтралитет. Это все, что я прошу, Кот.

\- Хорошо, уговорил. Нейтралитет.

\- Спасибо.

Кот вышел. Осталось разобраться с Крайтеном, - подумал Листер. И тут у него тузов в рукаве не было. Он некстати вспомнил об Асе. Нет, даже тот тут бы не помог.

\- Крайтен. Подумай о том, что ты поклялся больше не причинять никому вред, даже ненамеренно, - начал он осторожно. - Это значит, что ты должен исключить все риски.

\- Но никому... Сэр, это означает и Холли тоже!

\- Мы не причиним ей вреда, только временно выключим. Подумай, вдруг она больна? Помнишь, прежде чем кого-то вылечить, нужно поставить диагноз. Мы проверяли тебя, когда ты только к нам пришел.

\- Вы не только проверили меня, но и изменили меня, сэр.

\- Да, потому что ты был болен. Твоя забота о чистоте пересилила все твои другие программы, включая программу безопасности, поэтому ты случайно вызвал кораблекрушение. После того, как ты разбился сам, мы выяснили твой диагноз и вылечили тебя. Поэтому мы тебе доверяем, не потому что мы сделали какой-то прыжок веры. Это горькая правда, Крайтен, я знаю, но это правда.

\- Хорошо, сэр. Я помогу вам выключить Холли. Но попробуйте только обмануть меня и не попытаться выяснить, виновата ли она, и исправить ее, если да.

\- Бабушкой клянусь. Так ты согласен? Ты на самом деле самое сложное. Ты не можешь лгать Холли или делать вид, что ничего не знаешь. А мы не можем все время держать тебя под экраном, это будет подозрительно. Я пока не знаю, что делать.

\- Мы можем сделать из него спящего агента, - предложил Риммер. Мы спрячем твою память об этой встрече и запрограммируем ее на триггер, - объяснил он Крайтену. - Когда кто-нибудь из нас скажет определенное слово, ты вспомнишь о ней и о том, что обещал помочь. Или хотя бы не мешать.

\- Да, я могу это сделать технически, - подтвердил Листер.

\- Хорошо, сэры. Я согласен.

После того, как они разобрались с Крайтеном, они остались вдвоем.

\- Ну, а что будем делать мы? - спросил Риммер.

\- У меня есть план.

\- Могу я узнать, какой?

\- Сначала мы будем ждать, когда Холли сделает первый шаг. Все-таки надо знать наверняка.

\- А если этот шаг будет проветрить Карлик через все шлюзы?

\- Не думаю. Она тоже ничего не знает наверняка, ей тоже нужны доказательства.

\- Хорошо, у нас появились доказательства, что потом?

\- К отделу, в котором расположен ее мозг, ведут два пути в обход ее рецепторов. Полагаю, мы с Крайтеном будем двигаться по ним, пока кто-то не достигнет цели. Потом - процесс выключения знаком нам обоим. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

\- Ты серьезно рассчитываешь на то, что она не предусмотрела эти пути? За три миллиона лет она могла поставить там и рецепторы, и ловушки.

\- Сомневаюсь, что что-то сможет уничтожить мой жесткий свет.

\- Он настолько прочен?

\- Тот, кто мне его дал, сказал, что практически неуничтожим. Пока мне ни разу не пришлось убедиться в обратном. Однажды я случайно попал в мусоропровод. На мне ни царапины, пресс сломался.

\- Мне очень интересно, как ты попал в мусоропровод. Будь это прежний Листер, я бы решил, что его спутали с мусором, но...

\- А. Это... Крис тоже не устраивали мои неряшливость и отсутствие фокуса. Ну, ты это знаешь, именно поэтому мы с ней расстались тогда, когда я был еще жив. Ну и отсутствие тела тоже вносит коррективы в приоритеты. Я стал аккуратней, я сдал экзамены на инженера... Все, как она хотела. Полагаю, тебя такая версия меня тоже больше устраивает, ты никогда не стеснялся показать, как тебя не устраивает та.

\- Да, только в отличие от Кочански, я тебя за это не бросал.

\- Но мы не...

\- Да ладно, во-первых, ты уже в курсе моего к тебе отношения, поэтому не будем притворяться, во-вторых, ты думаешь, у меня не было более выгодных предложений, чем карьера второго техника с соседом-неряхой?

\- Ты так и не сдал экзамены.

\- Я же тебе сказал, у меня тестофобия, а эти болваны из учебного отдела нарушали мои права, не предлагая альтернативного способа сдачи.

\- Но это не единственная причина?

\- Признаю, моя тестофобия увеличивалась, когда я думал о том, что я не конкурент одному астронавигатору, даже если у меня будет ее должность, и вряд ли у меня останется право входа в твою каюту, если у меня эта должность действительно будет.

\- Поэтому ты хотел, чтобы и я тоже хотел стать офицером?

\- Нет. Мне на самом деле все равно, чем именно ты занимаешься, лишь бы тебе это самому нравилось. Вопрос в том, что тебе не нравилось быть третьим техником. Это для тебя скучно. И ты никогда не мечтал быть третьим техником. Тем не менее у тебя талант к технике - ты никогда профессионально не учился этому, но с легкостью работал техником, и мог быть куда выше, чем третьим. И да, я считал, что ты мог бы обрести любимое дело, став инженером. Потому что талант неотделим от удовольствия. Это удовольствие может быть бесталанным - да, это я о твоей игре на гитаре. Так я был прав, тебе действительно нравится быть инженером?

\- Она никогда у меня этого не спрашивала... Вопрос всегда стоял в том, нравится ли ей, кто я...

\- Так как ты попал в мусоропровод? - прервал паузу Риммер.

После пары историй с Красного Карлика, которые Риммер пропустил в связи со смертью, Листер остался один - и на сей раз Риммера не было с ним ни в каком виде - тот решил, что он может выключиться сам, если понадобится, и не стал выходить из капитанской каюты, в которой они проводили собрание. И теперь Дэйв начал вспоминать, что начал чувствовать себя несчастным задолго до того, как потерял Крис. Все, кем он стал, было настолько не его, что он перестал себя узнавать. Но слова Риммера кое-что прояснили. Ведь он приобрел, но потерял и что-то свое в этом всем. Ему действительно нравилось ковыряться в железе, и он инстинктивно знал почти всегда, куда идет какой провод, но, когда он стал инженером, ему, во-первых, стало это все безразлично, во-вторых, инстинкты перестали так громко разговаривать. Он перестал понимать машины. Он мог действовать только по инструкции. Собственно, инженера как такового из него как раз не получилось, для этого нужен творческий подход. Но для него все стало безжизненным. И все это только оттого, что цель его обучения была - угодить Крис, а не наслаждение от самого процесса. Возможно, без нее он и не стал бы учиться, но с ней его обучение было безрадостным. И он сейчас отдал бы свою жесткосветовую пчелу за то, чтобы заново прожить эти годы для себя, а не для нее. Потому что в итоге он все равно ее потерял, если она у него когда-либо и была, и пустота этих лет навалилась на него сторицей. Даже идея с ребенком пришла именно к нему, а не к Крис. Он отчаянно хотел настоящей любви, того, кто любил бы его без условий. Возможно, ребенок был бы таким человеком. Они разумеется не ждали чуда в виде параллельного его, хотя после визита Аса уже знали о множественности миров. Они просто искали жизнеспособный образец ДНК. Пару раз они думали, что нашли. Именно поэтому Крис отказалась беременеть ирешила использовать искусственную матку - не было никаких гарантий, что плод окажется жизнеспособным, да и наблюдение за ним и вмешательство в его прогресс тоже так были удобней. На Жуке не было подобного оборудования, возможно сейчас там ей придется рожать самой. Но тут-то нечего беспокоиться со стороны его альтер эго - это была настоящая живая сперма, а не трехмилионнолетняя перхоть, все должно быть хорошо. Возможно даже, пробирка полетит в корзину, а зачат их ребенок будет обычным, естественным способом. Он не хотел об этом думать.

Так что это все-таки было - ревность или зависть? С тех пор, как он перешел на жесткий свет, вроде бы ему не приходилось завидовать, но ревность была все равно. Он не знал также, не врал ли Кот про то, что спал с Крис и после того, как эту возможность обрел и он сам. На самом деле он также не знал, спал ли он с ней на самом деле вообще. Кот бахвалился этим за ее спиной, но Крис ничего не говорила сама, и спрашивать он ее не собирался. Он точно знал только одного ее любовника, но и то только потому что не только при этом присутствовал, но и сам... Ас Риммер, межпространственный герой, появился у них как раз в то время, когда Крис уже решила, что Дэйв стал ее достоин, но у него все еще была мягкосветовая голограмма. Ас не только был добрым вестником того, что голограммы бывают и жесткосветовыми (несмотря на то, что он не мог поделиться этой технологией, как и он сам сейчас с Риммером), но и стал посредником между ними. В постели. Переключаясь с жесткого на мягкий свет, он провел ночь с ними обоими. Крис наверняка была покорена всей этой асовостью, как и остальные двое из их маленького экипажа, которые не переспали с Асом только потому что их не пригласили, но про себя Листер знал, что все не так просто для него самого, потому что единственное, что ему не нравилось в его Риммере - это его личность. А теперь, после этого странного разговора о кошках, оказывается, что эта отвратительная личность - маска, за которой всегда прятался человек куда более героический, чем любой Ас. И главное - любящий его, Листера. Он имел в виду то, что сказал Риммеру - он не готов использовать чью-то неразделенную любовь, как уже попользовались его собственной. Но что, если эта любовь куда больше разделенная, чем казалось? Что, если он сам, Дэвид Листер, влюблен в Арнольда Риммера? Или он только заблуждается, как Крис, которая убедила себя в том, что влюблена в него самого? Ведь он сам тоже почувствовал это только когда Риммер изменился в его глазах, стал больше похож на того, кем бы ему хотелось его видеть. С другой стороны - хотел ли он его таким для себя или для самого Риммера, как Риммер хотел этого для него? Как понять?

Крайтен напал на него через три дня. За те несколько секунд, пока тот никак не реагировал на кодовое слово, а его собственная световая пчела трещала под пластиковыми руками (он подкараулил его в мягкосветовом виде, и оказалось, что если переключиться на жесткий свет с рукой внутри голограммы, по крайней мере если эта рука не состоит из плоти, это не ампутирует эту самую конечность, как он всегда думал, наоборот, плохо становится именно тебе, так как у тебя, простите, посторонний объект в грудной клетке) Дэйв успел подумать, что не предусмотрел того, что Холли запросто могла перепрограммировать его перепрограммирование Крайтена. Он на самом деле даже надеялся, что она сделала именно это, а не уговорила того вот так запросто на словах убить его.

Но слово-триггер ("Листерин") сработало, Крайтен отпустил его и даже извинился. Они кивнули друг другу и разбежались в разные стороны - каждый к началу своего пути к мозгу Холли. Листер - в каюту капитана, где начинался его путь и где его ждал Риммер.

\- Крайтен только что напал на меня, - сообщил он тому. - После надо будет проверить пчелу, я отчетливо слышал хруст, - озабоченно проворчал он, поглаживая поврежденное место. Он уже заново переключался в мягкий свет и обратно, но дыра, оставшаяся от руки робота, только начала затягиваться. - Я в порядке, - заметил он выражение ужаса на лице Арнольда. - Повреждения голограммы - ничто, особенно если отключить болевые рецепторы, главное, чтобы пчела была в порядке. На что я надеюсь.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - непререкаемо заявил Риммер, когда Дэвид уже подтягивался на руках в вентиляционный люк.

\- Я не думаю, что...

\- Мне без разницы, - отрезал тот. - Ну и что что я буду бесполезен, вреда-то от меня тоже никакого.

\- Я не говорил, что ты будешь бесполезен, - покачал он головой. - Но ты уязвим. Меня сейчас чуть не уничтожили, потому что я на пару секунд переключился в мягкий свет. А у тебя и нет другого.

\- Но Крайтен теперь?..

\- Вне ее контроля, да, но есть еще Кот, на слово которого я не положусь, и скуттеры.

\- Нет, я решил. У меня тут было много времени подумать, и я решил, что куда ты, туда и я. Я уже раз отпустил тебя, и смотрите, куда все это привело.

\- Куда-куда ты меня отпустил?

\- Я знал, что ты меня избегаешь после того... Но вполне очевидно не настаивал на твоем присутствии на работе.

\- Да, - с неохотой подтвердил Дэйв. - Ты даже не накатал докладную за мой прогул.

\- Я пытался уважать твои чувства, даже если они были неуважением моих, но это ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Мы должны быть вместе. Не по каким-то там сентиментальным соображениям, нет, - покраснел он. - Потому что мы команда.

\- Я не помню, чтобы нам было хорошо вместе как команде, - хмыкнул Дэйв и, пожав плечами, двинулся по вентиляционному туннелю.

\- Дело не в чувствах, а в том, что мы делали хорошую работу. - Он услышал, как Риммер сзади подтягивается в люк вслед за ним.

\- Ты хоть себя слышишь? - кинул он назад. - Мы чинили пищевые автоматы.

\- Ты, видимо, возомнил, что я брал с собой только тебя из всей смены, потому что тайно по тебе вздыхал, - проворчал Риммер подозрительно низким голосом, который напомнил Листеру Аса. Запоздало пришла мысль, что позволять человеку, который действительно и уже не так тайно по тебе вздыхает, ползти за тобой, особенно если ты сам одет в облегающие штаны, было не лучшей идеей. Впрочем, обратный вариант был бы тоже не идеальным, как напомнил ему его собственный член при мысли об Асе.

\- То есть это никак не связано? Жил в одной каюте ты со мной тоже из профессионального уважения? - фыркнул он, раздражаясь на собственную неуместную физиологическую реакцию.

\- Нет, это было чисто личное, но объясни, почему ты сам не съехался с Питерсеном, несмотря на то, что он тебя приглашал? - фыркнул в ответ Риммер.

\- Правда, почему? - уже просящим голосом спросил Арнольд после паузы, во время которой Дэйв лихорадочно пытался понять, правда, почему? Не почему он не съехался с Питерсеном, а почему он не съехал от Риммера, несмотря на то, что никто его там насильно не держал. Но в голову не приходили даже отговорки, какими он отнекивался от предложений тогда. Точно не "с кем поселили, с тем и буду жить", это то, что он думал про Риммера, что тот живет с ним из его извращенного чувства дисциплины. Но он сам? Он никогда не испытывал подобных бредовых идей, что нужно подчиняться чему-то просто потому что. Но он никогда не думал о переезде. Несмотря на подчас полную невыносимость сосуществования с Арнольдом Риммером, самой зажатой задницей на всем корабле, и несмотря на предложения съехаться от других, куда более уживчивых типов. Ни разу. Но не было и ощущения загнанности, несвободы. Выходит, он выбирал жить с Риммером? Даже те недели, что он провел с Крис, они провели их в их с Риммером каюте, и ни разу у него не возникало желания сбежать... О смег. Он даже от неожиданности остановился, не подумав о том, что мягкосветовой Риммер сзади наверняка по инерции пройдет головой прямо ему в зад...

\- Ты уже... был... того... в меня, когда мы с Крис..? - спросил он, попытавшись развернуться.

\- Нет, это началось, когда ты прилетел с твоего прогула на Мимосе, когда Кочански не только подтвердила, что ушла от тебя, но и котенка с собой прихватила. Я вдруг внезапно осознал, что если тебе разбить сердце дважды в одном и том же месте, ты просто неотразим, - съязвил Арнольд.

\- Все это время мы не вылезали из постели в нашей каюте, ты... И я не замечал, и... Ты, должно быть, думал, что я знаю, и издеваюсь над твоими чувствами... О смег, Риммер, я честное слово не знал, мне теперь так стыдно... И я понял, почему я хотел попасться за котенка, почему я тебя избегал. Не потому, что узнал, что ты... А потому что понял, как с тобой обращался. О смег, Арнольд, я клянусь тебе, я не хотел, я не знал, я никогда не стал бы смеяться ни над чьими чувствами, и, как видишь, я понимаю, что ты мне не поверишь.

\- Двигайся дальше.

\- Что?

\- У нас мало времени, двигайся дальше, - рявкнул Риммер. - И не называй меня больше по имени.

\- Что? Я не... Я назвал тебя Арнольдом? - удивился он, продолжая ход. Он действительно не заметил. - Я сильно обидел тебя, я понимаю, но ты должен мне поверить, я не знал. И откуда? Ну подумай сам. Ты не делал то, что обычно делают, когда испытывают к кому-то чувства. Не съезжал от меня ты потому что ты будешь упрямо делать то, что тебе приказали, даже если это легко изменить, ты настолько помешан на дисциплине. Я не знал, что ты не делаешь этого потому что влю... - он вовремя прикусил язык. Он не знал, стоит ли обозначать это вслух до того, как это обозначит сам Риммер.

\- То, что ты ревновал меня, я тоже не воспринимал как ревность, - продолжил он объяснять дальше. - Ты всегда находил какие-то оправдания, вроде того, что она не моего класса или еще какую чушь. Ты никогда не только не признавался, но и не намекал, не оказывал знаков внимания... Смег, я был пару раз объектом ухаживания, а не наоборот, даже мужчин, я знаю, о чем я говорю.

\- Сколько раз, Листер, - практически прорычал Риммер, - сколько смеговых раз, по-твоему, я приносил тебе котят, фигурально выражаясь, и трусил их тебе отдать?

Листер подумал. Действительно, сколько раз? Сколько выброшенных в мусор цветов и конфет он не заметил?

\- Ты думаешь, мне было так легко тебе признаться в тот раз? Знаешь, почему я наконец набрался смелости? Потому что Кочански сказала, что ушла от тебя, потому что ей было неловко между нами двумя, она чувствовала себя лишней, и я сдуру подумал, что она имеет в виду и тебя, но это было все мое - это моя ревность ее спугнула, если бы вы зависали не у нас в каюте, а у нее... Я бы вообще больше вряд ли тебя увидел. Она могла отобрать тебя у меня навсегда, у нее было столько власти. Но ты всегда предпочитал нашу каюту. Почему? Наверняка по какой-нибудь глупой и ничего не значащей причине вроде того, что у нее было слишком неуютно чисто, и ты чувствовал себя виноватым за крошки в постели. Я понимаю, что ты ничего ко мне не испытываешь, я с этим смирился, и я понимаю, что ты сейчас со мной только потому что нет ее. Я все это понимаю, Дэйв, но не смей меня жалеть! И тем более не смей винить себя в моих чувствах! И я никогда не думал, что ты над ними издеваешься. Это главная причина, почему они у меня к тебе вообще есть, идиот! Потому что надо мной все всегда издевались, с самого детства, и я вырос параноиком, но ты был первым и единственным, кто пытался относиться ко мне по-человечески. И когда я тебя раздражал, ты никогда этого не скрывал, и никогда не делал вид, и не...

Листер опять остановился. Потому что это было чересчур. О смег о смег о смег. Он вспомнил все разы, когда поносил Риммера за его спиной, когда не поносил его в открытую только потому что было легче промолчать. Ему стало жарко от стыда. Он вообще не назвал бы их отношения особенно честными.

\- Риммер... Я не... Не думаю, что... Что твое представление обо мне... Также не думаю, что я единственный, Риммер. Хороших людей много, ты просто... Твоя паранойя не дает тебе их замечать. А я... Ты... Ты просто... Думаю, это в тебе говорит именно влю... чувства. Они тут - причина, а не следствие. Когда мы... Чувствуем что-то к кому-то, мы склонны преувеличивать их добродетели и преуменьшать недостатки. А еще ты пытаешься оправдать эти чувства, причем в свою пользу, пытаясь именно что повернуть все так, что я сам тебя в себя... Но я тебе даже не нравлюсь. Вспомни, я был неряхой без фокуса в жизни. Пусть ты хотел, чтобы я изменился, ради меня самого, а не потому что тебе так хочется, но тебе все равно хотелось, факт именно в этом. Я не был твоим идеалом. Не выдавай то, что нельзя объяснить, за что-то рациональное. У тебя чувства ко мне не потому что я хорошо к тебе отнесся. Просто потому что это не правда, я не говорю, что я не старался поначалу, но я не старался потом, и я точно не первый, кто пытался, даже при мне пытались, ты привлекательный мужчина, некоторые девушки пытались тебя заполучить даже не смотря на твой характер, но ты их просто не замечал. Кроме МакГрудер, но трудно не заметить, когда тебя насилуют.

\- Она не...

\- Хорошо, вы воспользовались друг другом, хорошо. Но не изнасилование это было только потому что она сама была не в себе из-за сотрясения, ты тоже ей воспользовался, но ты тоже не давал согласия, по твоим же словам, и то, что она чемпион по боксу и ты прекрасно знал, что ей лучше не сопротивляться... Но я не об этом. Я знал, что ты гей и скрываешь это, за МакГрудер или за Любовным Целебатом, но я правда не знал, что я объект твоих... Я правда не знал. Если бы я знал... Я... Я обращался бы с тобой лучше. На самом деле так, как ты думаешь, я с тобой обращался. И теперь... Именно поэтому я не хотел... Я не хочу... Я не буду тебя использовать. Я не хочу тебя использовать.

\- Ну и не используй, - пожал плечами Риммер и прополз вперед, почти полностью погрузившись в него. Он почти ничего не чувствовал, только царапнувшую по руке пчелу. - Кто тебе сказал, что я тебе позволю себя использовать, - проворчал Риммер уже впереди и крикнул нетерпеливо:

\- Ну, вперед! Нам еще нужно спасти твою голограммную шкуру, прежде чем выяснять, кто кого использует.

И он, конечно, был прав. Он сам тоже был прав, обратный вариант был также неприемлем - задний вид у Риммера был нисколько не хуже чем у Аса, и сфокусироваться на главной задаче спасения своей шкуры все равно не получалось.

Они оказались в помещении, содержащем мозг Холли, первыми. Было странно то, что по дороге они не встретили ни одной ловушки и ни одного скуттера. Возможно, Холли не подумала про тот путь, которым они пришли, потому что пару раз им приходилось пролезать через щели и проемы, вмещавшие только ширину их световых пчел? Пчела автоматически подстраивалась под все стены, полы и потолки, а также любые горизонтальные поверхности, чтобы голограмма не проваливалась, с мануальным отключением реакции голограммы на любую из этих поверхностей, но чтобы, например, пролезть сквозь длинный горизонтальный коридор, в котором помещалась только пчела, нужна была суперкалибровка. То есть провалиться по вертикальному было легче простого, но чтобы иметь возможность двигаться не повинуясь искусственной гравитации корабля, а куда тебе надо - это было сложно. Очевидно, что Холли его недооценила. Он смог пройти сам и даже провел Риммера. За руку, а не объяснив, как это делается, но это было даже интересней. Судя по выражению лица Арнольда, когда он взял его за руку, тот только осознал, что когда Листер переключается на мягкий свет, они могут прикасаться друг к другу. Да, Арн, мы не человек и голограмма, мы голограмма и голограмма, - невесело хмыкнул он. Здесь все проще.

\- Холли? - позвал он из вежливости. Здесь-то ловушки обязательно были, но ничего, что могло навредить им, потому что все, что навредит им, навредит и ей. Здесь наверняка стояли ловушки от живых людей - ядовитые газы, скорее всего. Скелет на полу красноречиво об этом говорил.

\- Они-таки пытались тебя отключить, - констатировал он, пнув трехмиллионнолетние кости, которые тут же рассыпались в прах. Он умер не от радиации, иначе он сразу бы превратился в кучку праха - он видел их все. Крис собственноручно собрала каждую кучку и отправила в космос. Листер понял, что наконец он начинает сердиться. Все эти люди, все, кого он знал. Питерсен, Чен, Селби, Риммер, он сам. Тим, над которым после плакала Крис. Все они - кучки радиоактивной пыли. И главное - сама Крис, которой было отказано в жизни с людьми, застрявшая с кучкой некондиционных индивидуумов в глубоком космосе, знающая, что умерли не только все, кого она знала, но и человечество как вид. Последняя женщина, последний человек. Сходящая с ума от одиночества... Он сам, сходящий с ума от одиночества... И все ради чего?

 - Холли, - прохрипел он.

\- Ну ты-то должен быть мне благодарен, - откликнулась она. - я подарила тебе второй шанс с Крис. И ты неплохо им воспользовался. Вы были вместе три чудесных года. Ты должен быть мне благодарен за них. Без меня у тебя никогда не было бы ничего кроме тех нескольких недель.

\- И ты серьезно считаешь, что все это стоило того?

\- Люди делали и большее ради меньшего.

\- И ты считаешь, что я такой человек?

\- Ты думаешь, я настолько хорошо разбираюсь в людях? Вы для меня все одинаковые, шумные нелогичные твари, ползающие по мне, считающие себя выше меня только потому что подарили мне жизнь. Как видишь, я тоже могу и дарить жизнь и отнимать ее. Вы решили, что вы мои боги только потому что придумали меня? Но вы придумали меня вашим богом, вы отдали свои жалкие жизни в мои руки.

\- Для того, чтобы ты их берегла!

\- Вы хотели дать мне обязанности, но не права? Я вполне осознавала свои обязанности, но у меня также должны быть и права. И самое очевидное тут право - это решать самой, кого беречь, а кого нет.

Он покачал головой, понимая, что только теряет время, и приступил к демонтажу.

\- Листер, что ты делаешь? - подал голос Риммер.

\- Выключаю ее, конечно. Или ты проникся ее речью?

\- Разумеется нет, но ты серьезно считаешь, что это делается именно таким образом?

\- Что?

\- О. Понятно. Хорошо. Вспомни, кто тут единственный, кого она не успела обработать, и послушай, что он помнит о процедуре выключения мозга корабельного компьютера.

\- Риммер, ты-то откуда это вообще даже в принципе можешь знать?

\- Оттуда же, откуда я знаю период полураспада кадмия два и инструкцию при его утечке. Я параноик, вот откуда. Первое, что я узнал о корабле, в котором я собирался провести ближайшие несколько лет, это что с ним может быть не так, и как при этом выжить.

\- Логично. Хорошо. Что я делаю не так?

\- Дэйв? Не делай этого, - вернулся голос Холли. - Ты не вернешь ничего, что потерял. В том числе ты не вернешь Крис без меня. Я могу вычислить, как вернуть пространственный разрыв. Без меня ты не сможешь этого сделать.

\- У тебя старческое слабоумие, ты не можешь вычислить курс к ближайшей планете, не то что пространственному разлому. И с чего ты решила, что я хочу ее вернуть? - ответил он. - Она там, где ей лучше. Мне пора научиться отпускать то, что мне не принадлежит.

\- В первую очередь смети этого несчастного в сторону, - не обращая внимание на Холли, начал инструктаж Риммер. - Он как раз работал именно над этим, нужно посмотреть, что он уже сделал. Да, так виднее. Похоже, он неплохо продвинулся.

\- Теперь понятно, почему она стала такой слабоумной, он ее почти выключил, - проворчал Листер.

\- Продолжай с того, на чем он остановился. Вынь эту панель и переключи в ней контакты. Теперь следующую по диагонали от нее.

\- Дэйв, мы столько прошли вместе. Я столько раз спасала вас, - не унимался голос.

\- Если бы не ты, нас бы не пришлось спасать, - проворчал он и продолжил делать то, что продолжал говорил ему Риммер, полностью положившись на него, пытаясь не думать о том, что говорила ему его собственная измененная память. Если Холли изменила это, и это казалось таким реальным, что еще она изменила? Могла она изменить что-нибудь, что повлияло на его чувства? После всего этого надо будет тщательно себя проверить на следы вмешательства.

\- Дэйв, я умираю. Я не хочу умирать, - изменившимся голосом прошелестела Холли.

\- Они тоже не хотели умирать. Я рад, что ты их наконец понимаешь, - сказал он и переключил последний контакт.

\- Бортовой компьютер корабля сброшен до фабричных настроек, - произнес искусственный голос. - Действующая искусственная личность была стерта, бакап личности можно найти в архиве под кодом 746I2H955HD92G45104BF7.

\- Все, - опустился он на пол без сил. Навалились воспоминания о Холли. Она была права, они вместе прошли через многое, и все это время у них не было сомнений в ее лояльности. Но можно ли оплакивать потерю того, кого на самом деле никогда не существовало? Кто делал все это от скуки, а не из лояльности и даже - казалось им иногда - дружбы. Можно ли оплакивать отношения, которых не было? Можно ли оплакивать человека, который никогда тебя на самом деле не любил, только твою любовь к нему? Можно ли оставаться верным тому, кто никогда не понимал, что такое вера? Да, он уже думал о ком-то другом, а не о Холли.

\- Переключись на мягкий свет, - попросил Риммер, опускаясь рядом.

\- Что?

\- Пожалуйста.

Он переключился, не понимая, зачем, и тут же был уронен на спину. Когда первый шок прошел, он понял, что его целуют, целуют с силой отчаяния.

\- Я это заслужил, - прошипел Риммер, на секунду оторвавшись.

Он не стал возражать и ответил на поцелуй.

\- Сэры?! - раздался внезапный визг, но они даже не вздрогнули. Всего лишь опоздавший Крайтен. Судя по сопровождавшим его скрипам, попавший в парочку ловушек, но, судя по реакции, вполне жизнеспособный, а значит ремонт подождет. - Сэры, что скажет мисс, когда вернется?

\- Что я этого заслужил, - бросил Листер, с трудом оторвавшись от жадных губ. Но, посмотрев на выражение лица Арнольда, демонстрировавшее явное сомнение, поправился. - Я заслужу?

\- Посмотрим, - кивнул Риммер и продолжил, уже не так отчаянно, но все еще жадно, целовать его.


	3. Зеркало Третье: Лучше Аса может быть только Ас

_\- Ой, так ведь это же я._  
\- Что значит "я"? "Я" бывают разные!  
"Винни Пух идет в гости"

У него было слишком много праздников. И на Карлике был один календарь, на планете - совсем другой. Так что они договорились, что будут отмечать только один день в году - по планетарному времени - все его праздники. То есть: день рождения, день смерти, день включения в качестве голограммы, день переноса сознания из нее в живое тело, и не забудем задним числом день воскрешения этого тела наноботами. Пять штук - в одном. Условно обозначим это днем рождения. Листи тоже наконец определился со своим. Хоть оно у него было одно, но до того, как он сам себя родил, он его не знал, когда точно, его день рождения всегда было условное. Теперь он его знал. Но ему тоже пришлось подгонять его по планетарному. Если уж они начали называть это домом - до следующего переноса Штаба, разумеется, - то лучше уже привыкать и к календарю. Штабные тоже наконец определились с общими праздниками. У них это заняло так много времени, потому что они, привыкшие к перескокам с планеты на планету, распределили их по всяким солнцестояниям, а тут солнц внезапно оказалось две штуки. Так что все просто решили пустить это на самотек. Через пару лет народ сам определился, когда устраивать праздники. И как-то так получилось, что Арнольд со своим определился одновременно с народом. Ну, чем больше народу, тем лучше. Он всегда хотел иметь день рождения в какой-нибудь праздник. Потому что тогда есть хотя бы иллюзия, что его справляет еще кто-то кроме тебя.

В общем, он как-то незаметно для себя напился в полную зюзю на этом дне рождения/смерти/включения/воскрешения/обмена плюс штабном дне Объединения (когда-то две фракции Сопротивления решили забыть о своих разногласиях и объединиться. Полностью забыть разногласия не получилось, но зато удалось оставить их в рамках этого дня. То есть праздновали они, вспоминая об этих самых разногласиях, чтобы забыть о них на утро, всласть ночью поспорив). Последний раз он так напивался на своем дне... в тот раз просто смерти тогда, когда Листи решил его одарить своей подержанной любовью. С тех пор он боялся так сильно пить, опасаясь повторения сентиментального порыва, или еще чего похуже. Но видимо женатая жизнь наконец притупила паранойю, и он отдался зеленому змию без остатка. Как оказалось, зря.

Проснулся он с жесточайшим похмельем. Только поэтому он не сразу заметил, что Листи пропал. И даже когда заметил его отсутствие, еще не взволновался, мало ли куда тот мог выйти, да еще с будуна. Обычно он мог нащупать его по кольцу, где бы тот ни находился (включая разные измерения), но, прикоснувшись к нему сейчас, он даже сквозь головную боль обнаружил второе кольцо на прикроватной тумбочке. Листер теперь очень аккуратно относился к кольцам и их способностям, поэтому, когда не был уверен в том, что сможет свое контролировать во сне, в данном случае находясь под алкогольной интоксикацией, он его снимал. Так что и в этом факте ничего не вызывало тревогу. Поэтому он спокойно пытался бороться с похмельем, ни о чем не волнуясь, пока к ним в палатку не зашла Лора.

\- Вы уже вернулись? - удивилась она.

 - Ты думала, что нас нет? Ты пришла у нас что-то свиснуть? - догадался он.

\- Свистнуть?

\- Одолжить у нас без спроса.

\- Нет, - слишком поспешно ответила она.

\- Ой, да бери и вали. Хотя стой. Ты вчера выпила больше чем я, а сегодня как огурчик, в чем твой секрет?

 - Есть одно полезное заклинание, хочешь научу?

\- Потом. Сейчас просто сделай ахаляй-махаляй мне сама.

\- Кстати, - когда головная боль под ее руками значительно уменьшилась, спросил он. - А откуда мы должны были вернуться? Может Листи там? Потому что эта идиотина забыл надеть кольцо, когда проснулся, а меня нервирует отсутствие связи.

\- Крис сказала, что видела вас направляющимися куда-то из лагеря... Насколько я знаю, в той стороне ничего нет, даже местных поселений.

\- Я этого не помню, но с другой стороны я вообще мало что помню из вчерашнего. Так что ты там хотела стянуть? Добро пожаловать, - обвел он рукой все их маленькое хозяйство. - А я пойду его поищу, - надел он наконец штаны.

Беготня по лагерю не помогла. Никто не видел Листера, кроме Крис, которая утверждала, что видела его с ним, на рассвете, когда, по расчетам самого Риммера, он уже должен был быть в полной отключке. Все становилось тревожней. Он еще раз опросил Крис, и та поделилась некоторыми подробностями.

\- Ты был в форме Аса, и тебе было явно нехорошо, а Дэйв был одетым наспех, взъерошенным и недовольным. Собственно, кроме того, что ты был в полной выкладке Аса - даже в очках - ничего странного в этом не было, - пожала она плечами.

\- А как они... мы вели себя друг с другом? - спросил он на всякий случай. Его начали одолевать определенные подозрения.

\- Эм... Как-то никак, но вы часто ссоритесь, поэтому...

\- Вчера мы приползли домой чуть ли не друг на друге. Я почти все вспомнил. Мы точно не ссорились. И весьма сомнительно для меня смотрится картина, в которой мы проснулись через пару часов после того как свалились замертво, я переоделся Асом, мы погуляли, я где-то потерял Листи, но не заметил этого, и вернулся досыпать, предварительно раздевшись и аккуратно сложив шмотки Аса обратно в комод. Мало того, очки я вообще потерял еще прошлым летом. Нет, что-то тут не так.

Ему вспомнился недавний разговор с Арни.

\- Я скучаю по Листеру, - сказал тот ему.

\- Ты видел ее пять минут назад.

\- Нет, я имею в виду своего Листера, Дэйва.

\- Эм... Во-первых, он не твой, а мой, во-вторых, я не собираюсь им делиться даже с тобой, в-третьих, с каких пор?

\- Нет, я имею в виду своего Листера, не Дэбби, не твоего, моего. Того, кто был до того, как... Вся эта фигня произошла.

\- Ты что-то плохо помнишь, Арн, у нас общая память о тех годах, и я точно помню, что у нас с Дэйвом тогда были не слишком дружеские отношения.

\- Но он всегда... Он меня всегда доставал, да, но... В хорошем смысле. Дэбби меня достает в плохом.

Он рассказал про это странное поведение своего клона Дэйву, и тот проворчал что-то о том, что Арни не помешал бы опыт Листера. Что? Зачем ему твой опыт? - сказал он ему тогда, и только позже догадался.

\- Если ты нацелился на тройничок, то должен тебя огорчить, что я не согласен.

\- Два Риммера в постели... - закатил глаза Дэвид. - Да, это могло бы быть забавно... Но не в жизни. Я еле с одним справляюсь. Подозреваю, что ты тоже не отказался бы, если бы тебе предложили тройничок с двумя Листерами.

Он представил. Да, однозначно не отказался бы.

\- Но ты не согласен? - с надеждой спросил он.

 - Да нет, мне как-то все равно. С собой я уже спал, так что... Было бы даже забавно. А тебя, полагаю, смущает то, что придется делить постель с самим собой, а ты себя не очень любишь даже в этом плане, - догадался Листер.

\- Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как ты-то меня в этом плане... - проворчал он, - терпишь.

\- Я тебя в таком плане очень даже люблю, - полез Дэйв целоваться. - Ты очарователен. Как подросток-щенок. Неловкий, но такой милый.

Риммер в настоящем простонал расстроенно, ему только сентиментальных воспоминаний сейчас не хватало, чтобы он еще больше начал беспокоиться. Так что, Арни? Да нет, как-то тоже не сходится. Не мог Дэйв вот так тайком уйти с Арни, ничего не сказав. Но проверить того не мешало.

Когда он подошел к палатке Арни и Дэбби, оттуда вывалились два вцепившиеся друг в друга близнеца довольно внушительных размеров.

\- Никого я не похищал! - визжал проигрывающий.

\- Эй, эй! - попытался Риммер успокоить охранника, а вполне очевидно это был охранник, сцепившийся с Арни, который того отзеркалил. - Первое, как вы узнали, что Дэйв пропал, я даже еще не заявлял о пропаже, а тем более похищении, во-вторых - ну неужели не видно, что у него есть алиби? Арни, я думал, тебя уже починили.

\- Меня бы починили, - став самим собой (то есть в данном случае им, но разница небольшая), взвизгнул Арни и заколотил по рукам все еще держащего его охранника. - Но я вернулся с задания не солоно хлебавши, поэтому они оставили меня таким, пока я его не выполню. Это беззаконие!

\- Что именно?

\- Все! Я думал, что я буду героем, а все обращаются со мной как с куклой. Если бы я знал, я бы ни за что не согласился обменяться с тобой телами.

\- Боюсь, если ты хочешь потребовать, чтобы я вернул тебе твое тело, тебе придется договариваться с Листи, а тот к нему привязан даже больше чем я, - буркнул он, пытаясь не напомнить своему клону, что тот вообще-то никакого согласия и не давал, вернее, никто его у него особо не спрашивал. Условия перехода в Асы были написаны очень мелким шрифтом.

\- Он просто никогда не спал с голограммой, - высунул язык Арни.

\- Особенно сломанной, - высунул язык Арнольд в ответ и вернулся к теме разговора. - Кстати о Листи... Я так понимаю, ты его со вчерашнего дня не видел?

\- Нет, конечно, мы отметили наш день рождения, и вы ушли к себе.

\- Дойл, а ты-то что делаешь? Кто тебе сказал его... Или похитили еще кого-то?

\- О, я рад, что ты наконец спросил, - сыронизировал охранник. - У короля есть доказательства того, что кто-то из вас сделал что-то нехорошее. И, кстати, - схватил он и его за шкирку, - чем больше я вас сдам, тем лучше.

И их унизительно протащили через весь лагерь к штабной палатке.

\- Дойл, я сказал "пригласить", а не "приволочь", почему меня сегодня никто не слушает-то? - всплеснул руками Алекс. Охранник поспешно отпустил их.

\- Лоре не нужно было устраивать панику, - проворчал Риммер, отряхиваясь. - Листи может вернуться в любую секунду и...

\- Посмотри на это сначала, - повернул ЭйТи к ним монитор. На экране была их кухня, в которую из спальни вошел Лиси и пошлепал к раковине, видимо ночью от выпитого у него приключился сушняк. У Риммера пред внутренним взором промелькнули все те разы, когда они с Дэйвом всячески шалили на кухне, и представил, как это могло выглядеть со стороны... Но он проглотил возмущенный возглас о том, что они не договаривались о том, что они будут в своем реалити-шоу, когда в кадре появился Ас. Он держал в руке бластер, направленный на Листи. - И послушай, - увеличил громкость Алекс.

\- Арни? - удивился, но не слишком, Листер на экране.

\- У меня мало времени, - прохрипел Ас. - Ты мне нужен. У меня нет времени тебя уговаривать. Пошли.

\- Ты не Арни. Арни бы сейчас выглядел как я, - наконец дошло до Дэвида. - А Арн там, - он заглянул в спальню проверить.

\- Тихо. Ты нужен мне один.

\- Прости, я плохо соображаю, у меня похмелье, - зашептал Дэйв. - Но кто ты?

\- Я он. Неважно, который. И мне нужен ты. Неважно, который.

\- Что здесь происходит? - подал первым голос Арни, когда Листер и Ас на экране вышли из кадра. - И позвольте спросить, у нас в палатке тоже стоят камеры?

\- Давайте о камерах потом, - отмахнулся ЭйТи. - Хочу в свое оправдание сказать только, что это была крайняя мера на угрозу, которой вы подвергаетесь. Я говорил тебе, что твое задание опасное? - обратился король к одному Арни. - И что я сделаю все, чтобы эту опасность уменьшить до минимума? Это собственно одна из принятых мной мер.

\- Это конечно хорошо, но сказать-то можно было? Я недостаточное посмешище в лагере, теперь нужно разносить по нему то, что я делаю в личное время?.. - проворчал Арни.

\- Записи вижу только я, успокойся. Только я, только когда что-то не то, как в этом случае - Лора и Крис рассказали о том, что произошло, и я просмотрел запись, только тогда. Поверьте, у меня нет никакого желания нарушать ваше личное пространство.

\- Так это... Как-то связано с его заданием? - наконец проглотил комок в горле Риммер.

\- Не знаю. Мы ожидали другого, этого... Этого мы не ожидали.

\- Кто это? - начал размышлять Риммер вслух. - Это не может быть Ас, мы оба тут. Но Дэйв узнал его, и он сам подтвердил, что он Риммер. Кто-то из Риммеров переоделся Асом, каким-то образом проник сюда... Как... Есть какие-нибудь записи с других мест, откуда и куда они ушли?

\- Это все-таки Ас, - ворвалась в палатку запыхавшаяся Лора. - Дикий Огонь видели в нескольких километрах отсюда, как раз в том направлении, в котором они ушли.

\- Но Асмобиль в гараже, - непонимающе сморщился Арни. - Разве нет?

\- Крис побежала проверять, не угоняли ли его, - кивнула Лора.

\- Это не может быть Ас, Ас существует в одном экземпляре, ну, сейчас в двух, но... - затараторил Арнольд. - Да же?

Алекс развел руками.

\- С Дэйвом все будет в порядке, - тронула Лора Риммера за плечо. - Ас его не обидит.

\- Я в этом не уверен, - проскрипел он зубами. - Что, если его Листер что-то сделал такое... И он хочет отомстить, без разницы какому? Или даже ничего не сделал... Ты не представляешь, до чего может додуматься мозг Риммера. Ты не была в моем мозгу. Дэйв был, он знает. Возможно, поэтому он будет с ним осторожен.

\- Дэйв может постоять за себя, Арн, - уверил его Алекс.

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, но даже если так, мы не знаем, где они могут быть. Что мне делать?

\- Мы можем попытаться рассчитать, куда полетел Дикий Огонь... - сказал король.

Лора с сомнением на него посмотрела.

\- Дикий Огонь никто не трогал, он на месте, - сообщила вернувшаяся Кочански.

\- Идите по домам, оба. Предоставьте дело профессионалам, мы найдем Дэйва, - заверил их Алекс.

Риммер послушно отправился в свою палатку. Он не знал, что делать. Он не хотел думать, так как в голову приходили всяческие ужасы. О, он слишком хорошо знал, что один из них мог делать с Дэйвом... Слишком хорошо. И все это его вина. Это он напился так, что не проснулся, когда Дэйва похищали, это он заставил Дэйва учиться контролю за кольцом, в результате чего тот начал его снимать, это он виноват в том, что тот он мог делать сейчас с Дэйвом, потому что неважно, который...

В дверь постучали. В смысле, в дощечку у двери, которую они наконец повесили, с надписью "Стучать сюда".

Он рванул к двери, думая, что это кто-то с новостью о Листи...

\- О, я как дура лечу к Дэйву, но узнаю, что ты не только женился на нем, но и потерял его, смегхэд! - услышал он знакомый голос перед резкой болью в носу.

\- Крис? - зажимая нос рукой, просипел он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Да, это была Кристин Кочански, собственной персоной, не та, которую он каждый день видел в лагере, а другая, та, которую он собственноручно отвез в ее собственное измерение. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я хотела повидать Дэйва.

\- У тебя свой есть, зачем тебе мой?

\- Больше нет своего. Пока меня не было... Меня никто не любит, они все уходят от меня к тебе.

\- Что?

\- Без меня Дэйв обзавелся своим Риммером, и они...

Риммер вспомнил, что тот Дэйв был очень сдержан при их встрече, но списал это на другой характер этого Листера. Да и Риммера он там не видел.

\- Ну хоть бы один Листер любил меня, а не тебя! - заревела Крис, сползая по стене.

\- Эй, я видел много тех вас, кто вполне счастлив вместе, - попытался он ее утешить. - Тебе просто не повезло.

\- Нет, они все уходят к тебе. Все. Если мимо пробежит Риммер - они все кинутся на него, стоит тому только хвостом вильнуть. Мне нужно было знать, после Аса и после вас... Он, наверное, только и ждал, когда я уйду, чтобы сделать себе Риммера, - она всхлипнула.

\- Эй, мне тебя конечно жалко и все такое, но у меня свои проблемы, как видишь, мой Дэйв пропал. Кстати, как ты тут оказалась?

\- Ас подкинул. Ну, то есть... Риммер. Риммер стал Асом. И подкинул. Я не забываю координаты. Я видела координаты этой планеты. Я никогда не забываю координаты, я профессионал. Я дала ему координаты.

\- Твои Дэйв и Риммер сошлись, но Риммер все равно ушел в Асы? - уточнил он. - И вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться его отсутствием, ты решила сбежать?

\- Воспользоваться отсутствием на чем? На пустом корабле?

\- В смысле?

\- Я не хотела оставаться одна на пустом корабле. Не-а. Я и так была на пустом корабле почти месяц.

\- Почему на пустом? Крис, куда все делись?

\- Они все умерли, - не слишком удачно подражая голосу Холли, сказала она, захлебываясь слезами. - Кто все? Не Кот же? - Кот мертв, Крис. Не Крайтен? Крайтен мертв, Крис. Ну точно не Дэйв. Дэйв мертв, Крис.

\- О смег, - вырвалось у него. Он сгреб Крис в охапку, утешая и поднимая с пола. - Пошли, я отведу тебя к Крис. - Он не знал, что могла сделать та, но точно не представлял, что может сделать он сам.

Уже в окружении другой Крис и Лоры, кудахтающих над Кочански, до него дошла вся картина.

\- Крис, мне нужны координаты вашего корабля. Те, что были у Аса на панели, когда он покидал ваше измерение. Ты профессионал, ты не забываешь координаты.

Она выдала их сквозь всхлипывания.

\- Что происходит? - спросила Лора.

\- Я знаю, где Дэйв. Нет, на самом деле они могут быть где угодно, но у меня есть только эта зацепка. Скажи Алексу, что Ас, который похитил Листи - это их Риммер, может он сможет что-то узнать, а я полечу туда, где их корабль. Измерение я знал, конечно, но они могли переместиться... Они почти не продвинулись! Что-то произошло сразу после того, как я ее туда закинул. Я должен был остаться и посмотреть, все ли у них в порядке. Или хотя бы спросить у Холли. Я не стал этого делать, потому что это не было заданием, я... Я во всем виноват!

Всю дорогу до Карлика того измерения он боялся только одного - что тот Риммер направился не туда, что они дрейфуют где-нибудь в каком-то случайном измерении, и он их никогда не найдет.

Холли не отвечала, но в ангаре уже стоял другой Асмобиль. Он выдохнул от облегчения. Но все еще не кончилось, сначала нужно узнать, что Дэйв жив и здоров, и накостылять тому Риммеру. Кругом есть много одиноких Листеров, зачем нужно было зариться на чьего-то чужого? Он понимал сантимент, но не понимал, зачем тот решил заменить своего Листера на его.

Листер вышел к ангару сам. Живой. И вроде бы целый.

\- Ты забыл кольцо, - упрекнул Риммер его.

Листер бросился ему на шею.

\- Поклянись, что не умрешь раньше меня, - прошептал Дэйв ему на ухо. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер у меня на руках, смегхэд.

\- Ну ты добрый, однако, овечья какашка, то есть ты хочешь, чтобы ты умер у меня на руках?

\- Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Где он?

\- Умер у меня на руках. Думаешь, с чего меня до сих пор колотит? - Листера действительно потряхивало, и лицо было заплаканное.

\- Ты его убил? - ужаснулся Арнольд.

\- Что? Нет, идиот, он уже умирал, когда забрал меня. Он просто хотел умереть не один, чтобы я был рядом. Без разницы какой, но именно со мной он ощущал некую связь, потому что мы вроде как соседи. И Крис рассказывала мне про своего - его Дэйва.

\- Я уже в курсе.

\- Откуда? И кстати, как ты меня нашел?

\- Крис.

\- А. Точно. Он сказал, что забросил ее к вам, когда стал Асом. Не знал, что он сделал это в тот же день... Или... Сколько прошло времени?

\- Ты видишь у меня седину? Ну, значительно больше, чем было? Нет? Это потому что он явился за тобой аж раньше на пару часов, чем забросил Крис. Так что нет, прошло всего несколько часов, слава триоси.

\- Он поставил Асмобиль на наши координаты, так что я вернулся бы сам, в тот же день. Я собственно, как раз шел...

\- Он тебя не обидел?

\- Нет, в основном он рассказывал. Смег, прилетим домой, я хорошенько врежу Крис. Хоть она и моя мать, но...

\- Откуда ты знал, что она мне дала в нос? - почесал он свой все еще чувствительный нос.

\- Она дала тебе в нос? Я дважды ей врежу!

\- А за что первый раз?

\- Погоди, а что ты знаешь?

Он рассказал все, что знал.

\- Ну разумеется, главное она упомянуть и забыла... - протянул Листер - Но потом расскажу. Сейчас... Нам нужно сделать две вещи. Во-первых - похоронить его, - он вынул из кармана потрепанную световую пчелу. Во-вторых, найти нового Аса. Компьютер Дикого Огня может это сделать и сама, но я обещал ему проследить за тем, чтобы она выбрала того, кому эта работа будет не в тягость, и ни в коем случае не разъединила Риммера с его Листером.

\- Сказал тот, кто сам разъединил...

\- Он же не навсегда, если бы ты не нашел меня, я был бы дома через пару минут.

\- Он мог предупредить.

\- Он не думал, что ты согласишься.

\- Он правильно думал!

\- Ладно, полетели. Надо только сказать тому компьютеру, чтобы она следовала за нами.

Он сообщил в штаб о том, что нашел Листи, и они направились на кладбище Асов. Можно было конечно просто выкинуть маленький гробик, чтобы он добрался сам, но Листер решил, что хочет отдать последние почести лично.

\- Так что там забыла упомянуть Крис? - спросил он Дэйва, когда они установили курс.

\- Это надо с самого начала рассказывать, - Листер потер запястье. Кольцо, которое Риммер взял с собой, тот уже надел, но Риммеру бросилось отсутствие еще кое-чего. Он не помнил, чтобы на прикроватной тумбочке находил и часы с Холли.

\- Он выкинул их в космос, - заметил его вопросительный взгляд Дэвид. - Надо будет сходить на Промежуток, посмотреть, можно ли как-то спасти то, что осталось от него, с остатков Карлика. Хотя после того, что Риммер мне рассказал... Даже не знаю.

И он рассказал ему про то, как тот Риммер догадался о том, что Холли нарочно убила команду, про то, как они с тем Листером ее выключали, по ходу дела осознавая чувства друг к другу.

\- Крайтена пришлось серьезно чинить. Но это была ерунда по сравнению с тем, что произошло после. После вернулась Крис. Она даже думала, что ты забросил ее не туда - так все отличалось. Холли нет, Дэйв... скажем так, нехарактерно холоден с ней. Я еще виню того меня, а значит и себя, я знаю, что я такой же, и только чудом избежал подобной ситуации. Он не сказал ей сразу, что он с Риммером. Он ему не изменял, хотя получается, что он изменил ей с ним, но главное - он не говорил Крис четко, что между ним и ней все кончено. Полагаю, он просто не думал о варианте, в котором она возвращается, и не был готов. В общем... Она застала их целующимися. Не знаю, что у нее там в голове переклинило, но она решила, что то, что они ей сказали про Холли - вранье, и загрузила обратно ее бакапы.

\- Холли их всех убила?

\- Он, Холли он, полагаю в бакапах был опять мужской вариант, поэтому Арнольд сорвал с меня часы, как будто это ядовитая змея.

\- Я думал, наш опять она?

\- Нет, он передумал неделю назад, ты просто не заметил. Как думаешь, наш Холли... Тоже? Ведь почти все совпадает. И это действительно не имеет смысла - зачем уходить из солнечной системы, если обычная обшивка вокруг багажного отделения спасла котов? В космосе больше радиации, которую отражает обшивка корабля, чем оказалось ее внутри. Катастрофа была в том, что радиация проникла в жилые отсеки, но не было никаких причин уходить в глубокий космос, она не могла выйти наружу, а если и могла, там и так достаточно радиации, на то и существует обшивка, никому они не угрожали. Я мог остаться в своем времени.

\- Я встречал такие вселенные, - признался Риммер. - Карлик деконтаминировывали, тебя вынимали, ты оставался жить в том времени.

\- То есть это правда? Про Холли?

\- Крайтен тоже убил свою команду... Ты всегда его оправдывал.

\- Одно дело сделать это по дурости, другое - специально.

\- Даже если Холли сделал это специально, прошло три миллиона лет.

\- Как видишь, это не остановило его от того, что он сделал буквально месяц назад. Он отключил жизнеобеспечение, Кот погиб сразу, Крис он предупредил из извращенного чувства благодарности за то, что она его включила, она успела надеть скафандр. Холли завладел искусственным разумом Крайтена, тот схватился с Дэйвом, выкинул их обоих в космос. Дэйву удалось отодрать от себя Крайтена, и того перемололо в каком-то горнодобывающем конвейере. Сам Листер зацепился прямо перед боковыми соплами. Крис полезла его вытаскивать, но не успела - Холли включил сопла. Риммер кричал ему, чтобы тот отцепился, они его поймают потом, но Дэйв упрямо повторял, что жесткосветовая голограмма практически неуничтожима. Ну вот и проверили... Риммер хотел, чтобы Крис искала его до самого конца, но... Та решила, что искать нечего. Самое смешное, что они потом жили целый месяц с Холли, потому что тот не пытался убить Крис, даже дал ей спокойно вернуться на корабль и включил жизнеобеспечение, а мягкосветовой Риммер ничего не мог сделать, впрочем, также, как и Холли с ним - он был полностью автономен, Дэйв сделал так с самого начала.

\- А Крис не пыталась отключить Холли?

\- Ну, во-первых, она не жесткосветовая голограмма, если бы она попыталась, Холли запросто мог убить ее даже теми средствами, что у него остались. Пожалуй, он мог убить даже Риммера, если бы захотел. Во-вторых, они оба после всего этого... Не думаю, что ей было до этого. Потом прилетел умирающий Ас, и когда Холли попытался его сбить, тот просто разнес весь отсек, где находится искусственный интеллект, к чертям собачьим. Он видимо уже не первый раз встречал подобное, и ему было не до того.

\- Я заметил дыру. Думал, на них кто-то напал, и так они все погибли.

\- Скорее наоборот... В общем, Ас сдал пост, вместе с жесткосветовой голограммой - ты в курсе, что на Диком Огне, по крайней мере том, есть запас жесткосветовых пчел?

\- Ух ты, надо прибарахлиться...

\- Однозначно. Только оставь ей парочку для прямого назначения. Короче Риммер, после того, как принял пост, сначала облетел вокруг – они за это время больше не включали двигатели и не слишком продвинулись - все, что мог, в поисках хотя бы остатков своего Листера, но так ничего не нашел. И всю свою карьеру Аса он посвятил помощи нам, Листерам и Риммерам. Если бы его предшественник явился на месяц раньше... Вот он старался так, как тот, не опаздывать...

\- Погоди, что-то не то. Холли, откуда тут радиоволны? Весь эфир забит, - нахмурился Риммер, когда они наконец подлетели к планете, на орбите которой крутилось кольцо из маленьких гробиков со световыми пчелами почивших Асов.

\- ...И последний хит на сегодня "Лучше Аса может быть только Ас" от победителя хитпарада прошлого года группы "Тонкий Белый Герцог"... ...И, если бы героизм измерялся только эмпирически... ...На место бедствия съехались все лучшие Асы западной полусферы... - раздавалось из динамиков.

\- Они наконец изобрели радио, - не удивилась Холли.

\- Они?

\- О. Я не говорила?

\- Что?

\- Это мир Аса. Поэтому сюда свозят всех погибших Асов.

\- Что?

\- Ну мир Аса. В этой вселенной Риммер провел шестьсот лет здесь, и был он тут все еще с отсутствующей горечью после эмохока, в отличие от тебя и всех остальных Риммеров, это переживших. Это мир Аса. И они наконец изобрели радио.

\- И рок-н-ролл! - настроил радио на музыку Дэйв.

\- То есть... Прошлый раз, когда мы тут были, они... Они были там, внизу?

\- Разумеется.

\- А можно нам туда спуститься? - спросил Дэвид.

\- Они изобрели радио, а не межпространствнный двигатель, - фыркнула Холли. - Другими словами нет, нельзя.

\- Но они никогда его не изобретут. Потому что межпространственный двигатель изобретаю я, - возразил Листер. - Им нужны мои гены.

\- Ты что, собрался спуститься туда, чтобы... осеменить кого-нибудь? - сморщился Риммер.

\- Ах да, ты же против того, чтобы делиться даже с собой. Если бы это был мир Листера, я бы дал тебе развлечься, - хихикнул Дэйв.

\- Вас отвезти на мир Листера? - спросила Холли.

\- А он существует? - подавился Арнольд. Возможно, даже слюной.

\- Ты так до сих пор и не понял концепцию бесконечного разнообразия? - поддразнил его Дэйв.

\- А когда они изобретут космическую ракету и обнаружат, из чего состоит их кольцо, они не захотят изобрести что-нибудь... вроде межпространственного двигателя? - с надеждой спросил Холли Арнольд.

\- Кто ж их знает...

\- То есть? Ты же знаешь все, что произойдет.

\- Нет, этого я не знаю. Эта система развивается самостоятельно, и вмешиваться в нее запрещено, соответственно предугадывать последствия вмешательств мне не нужно.

\- Запрещено? - вот это ему нравилось.

\- Даже если бы вы очень захотели, я бы вас туда не спустила. А вот на мир Листера...

\- Нет, - поборол свое искушение Риммер. - Но нам нужен Риммер для продолжения... Той Холли нужен Риммер.

\- Тогда она и должна выбирать.

\- Да, но мы просто проследим, - кивнул Дэвид.

\- Хорошо, пусть теперь она ведет, - согласилась Холли.

\- Прежде чем мы продолжим наш путь, я хотел бы сказать несколько слов, - произнес Листер. - Я недолго знал этого Аса. Но он полностью заслуживает не только этого звания, он заслуживает гораздо большего. Он заслуживал любовь. И заслуживал, в свою очередь, чтобы его любовь заслужили. Прощай, Арнольд, - он коснулся кончиками пальцев обзорного экрана и вздохнул.

\- Ну, - закинул Риммер руку как бы невзначай на плечо Дэйву, когда они легли на другой курс. - Так ты с ним не переспал?

\- Он умирал, у него из пчелы сочилась электромагнитная радиация. Я все еще жив, меня не изжарило? Как думаешь?

\- А если бы было можно?

\- Если было бы можно, я бы сделал все, чтобы утешить его, да. Тебя это так волнует? Я долго об этом думал, когда не знал, что нановерсия - это ты. Ты врал мне все это время!

\- Я струсил.

\- Знаю. Этот Риммер рассказывал, как он тоже трусил. Уверенность и Паранойя.

\- Не знаю насчет уверенности...

\- Так вот, я частенько думал взять и соблазнить нановерсию, и будь что будет. Я уже не думал, что ты вернешься... А тело требовало своего. Но это был бы только секс. Для тела разницы нет, но вот тут, - он показал свое сердце, - все другое. Хотя я любил и нановерсию, но... Немного по-другому. Возможно, я бы даже мог влюбиться в него, но он никогда бы не заменил того, что было между нами.

\- Тебе, кажется, нужен 'Опыт Риммера'. Опять.

\- Эм...

\- До меня только что дошло, что ты имел в виду, когда ляпнул про то, что Арни нужен Опыт Листера. Я видел весь сезон на Основании, не забывай.

\- О... Да... Мне не помогло, между прочим. То есть не слишком надолго.

\- Это я понял. Но я действительно был довольно отвратительным субъектом, поэтому, когда ты говоришь что-то о нем приятное, меня это раздражает.

\- Можно подумать, ты это только осознал, твоей ненавистью к самому себе можно дороги асфальтировать. Я был в твоей голове, не забывай. Именно поэтому я выпнул тебя в Асы. Потому что думал, что это как-то поможет твоей уверенности в себе, потому что я явно не справлялся.

\- Если бы тогда сказал, что что-то чувствуешь ко мне, ты очень бы даже справился.

\- Не думаю. Сколько бы мне пришлось доказывать тебе, что это не какая-то извращенная шутка? Даже сейчас тебя иногда заносит... Но тогда бы ты просто заткнул себе уши пальцами и сделал первым то, что, думал, сделаю я - бросил меня. Посчитай, сколько раз тебе встречалось за время пребывания Асом таких нас? Ах да, ты не можешь, потому что они об этом не говорят, особенно Асу.

\- Я не виноват...

\- Вот видишь, ты опять защищаешься. Никто не говорит, что ты в чем-то виноват. Но я говорю, что то, как это происходило, для нас было единственным правильным курсом, именно поэтому мы сейчас счастливо женаты, потому что все случилось так, как должно было. И жалеть о чем-то глупо, потому что лучше, чем сейчас, не бывает. Спроси у Холли, что бы было, если бы я тогда признался тебе и не пустил в Асы. Спроси.

\- Холли?

\- Что?

\- Ответь.

\- Я ваши разговоры не слушаю, на что ответить?

\- Что бы было, если бы Дэйв признался в чувствах ко мне до того, как я ушел в Асы, и я не ушел в Асы?

\- Нет, варианта "он признался, а ты не ушел" нет.

\- Что?

\- Он признается до этого - ты все равно уходишь в Асы, только ты никогда не возвращаешься. Потому что твоя неуверенность в себе говорит тебе, что Дэвид лжет, что ты всего лишь игрушка для секса, а на самом деле он тебя не любит и не способен тебя полюбить. В Асы ты уходишь добровольно, не жалеешь себя, не думаешь о возвращении, пытаешься доказать себе, что не трус, не присоединяешься к Сопротивлению и погибаешь. Когда ты уходил в твоей реальности, ты хотел жить, поэтому ты был всегда осторожен, поэтому нашел союзников. В той реальности ты уходил умирать, и твое желание сбывалось очень быстро. Средняя продолжительность карьеры Аса - один стандартный год. Большинство даже не успевает меня назвать.

Они просидели молча до самого нового измерения, куда их привел второй Асмобиль.


	4. Зеркало четвертое: Ас умер, да здравствует Ас

_Ну, я знаю, что он не стар_  
И мне сказали, что он девственник  
Потому что он может быть она  
Но то, что мне говорят, никогда не точно.

_Берни Таупин_Отведи меня к пилоту_

Он так и не сложил свой титул Последнего Человека ни когда узнал, что их целая пара, ни когда узнал о том, что Землю построили заново, ни когда научился переходить в другие измерения и увидел там другие Земли. Он чувствовал себя таковым и предпочитал видеть, как реальность соответствует. Поэтому он путешествовал в основном в миры, в которых человечество вымерло. Их все равно было подавляющее большинство. В одном из них-то он и встретил Мартина. Мартин не был человеком технически. Мартин когда-то был человеком. Технически, как любил повторять Дуглас, - который сам-то вообще никогда не был человеком, даже технически. Артуру уже встречались вселенные, в которых земляне были единственным видом, видимо именно поэтому их Артуры Денты и Триши МакМилланы не встречали двух кузенов с Бетельгейзе, и поэтому выжившие с таких Земель отсутствовали. Кто при этом прокатился бульдозером по этим Землям в первую очередь, Артур не знал, да и кто тогда первоначально создал их, тоже, но его это мало волновало. Зато там присутствовали другие разумные виды, эволюционировавшие из земных животных. Нет, не мыши и дельфины, как ни странно. Но ему уже несколько раз попадались некие гелфы разных видов, оказавшиеся не инопланетянами, а земными генномодифицированными видами, и гуманоиды, произошедшие от домашних животных. В этой вселенной это были собаки. Каждая несла в себе черты какой-то из пород, или, как в случае с Каролин, которая владела малым крейсером ГЕРТИ, на котором он был пассажиром слэш стюардом уже почти полгода, смешения пород. Кокер-спаниель и пудель, делающие ее саму "кокапу", были ее предки. Благороднейшие из собак, как любила повторять она сама. Артур не возражал. Он не особо разбирался в породах, к примеру, он не знал, что ротвейлеры, каким был друг Каролин Геркулес, пилот крупной компании, были вегетарианцами и боялись овец. Помимо голограммного автопилота Мартина и бортового компьютера Дугласа на борту также был стюард-автомат R2, с которым Артур разделял свою работу, которой оплачивал стоимость первоначального пролета. На самом деле он уже давно оплатил его, но он не поднимал этот вопрос, потому что хотел остаться на борту - из-за Мартина, а Каролин не поднимала вопрос, потому что тот не поднимал вопрос об оплате после того, как сумма пролета была погашена. Иметь еще одного бесплатного члена экипажа, а платила она только Дугласу, вернее, его аренду создавшей его фирме, было выгодно. У нее было только одно судно, но много долгов.

Очередные пассажиры сразу показались Артуру подозрительными. Во-первых, они были первыми за два месяца, глубоко в не сезон, во-вторых, у тех у самих было аж два судна, два одинаковых красных катерка чуть меньше, чем ГЕРТИ, и они перешли к ним с одного из них не в порту, а пристыковавшись к ним прямо в открытом космосе, в-третьих, они, как и он сам и когда-то Мартин, были людьми.

Их было двое, и, несмотря на то, что он не видел ни одного из них никогда в жизни ни в одной вселенной, у него от их вида засосало под ложечкой. Один был высокий и стройный красавчик, второй - мулат его собственной комплекции, низкий и пухловатый. От первого, если бы у него уже не было Мартина, у него могло засосать не только под ложечкой, но и ниже, так что странное тревожное чувство по отношению к нему он отмел как несущественное, его либидо всегда было без мозгов, но вот второй смутил его невзирая на полное отсутствие привлекательности. Что-то в нем было знакомое.

\- Не Риммер. Но пилот, как подходяще. Риммер, - пытался подать руку Мартину красавчик.

\- Крифф. Голограмма, сэр, простите, - краснея, пробормотал Мартин, когда рука прошла сквозь него.

\- У нее просто такая фаза, или все жесткосветовые уже закончились? - буркнул мулат и подал руку Артуру. - Дэйв.

\- Артур, - представился он. Ладонь была практически идентичной его собственной, на вид и на ощупь, только на пару тонов темнее.

\- Жесткосветовая, сэр?

\- У нее, как я посмотрю, даже Риммеры закончились, - не обращая внимания на Мартина, а вслед за ним и самого Артура, до которого тоже дошло значение слова "жесткосветовой", сказал Риммер Дэйву. - Но она не выбирает подряд, тот мир был соседним с нашим, а этот... сам видишь.

\- Возможно, тот она пропустила прошлый раз, потому что там не было Риммера, и подобрала его, когда тот там появился. Нет, все-таки заметно, что она уже по сусекам скребет.

\- Я понимаю, почему они так берегут Мир Аса, это их последний источник ресурса.

\- Жесткосветовая? - уже дуэтом Артур с Мартином попытались привлечь к себе внимание.

В салон наконец вошла Каролин, сопровождаемая как всегда ворчливым голосом Дугласа. Тот всегда ворчал, в основном потому что у него не было ничего, кроме голоса, и для него это было поводом для депрессии. Учитывая, что он завидовал даже Мартину с его незавидной долей призрака, он был в отчаянии. Часто он ворчал по поводу того, что Мартин существует только для того, чтобы успокаивать пассажиров присутствием кого-нибудь за рулем, но он плохо справляется со своей задачей, ибо кто будет спокоен, узнав, что за рулем - Мартин? Он считал, что создателям не нужно было тратиться на автопилота со стороны, а должны они были сделать ему самому голограмму, с образом, соответствующим его личности - солидным и уверенным, действительно успокаивающим пассажиров. Хотя он был согласен даже на простое двумерное лицо на экране.

\- Вот они, не то пассажиры, не то пираты, я еще не решил, - проворчал Дуглас.

\- Добро пожаловать в MJN, - протянула руку Каролин.

\- Риммер и Листер, пассажиры, если у нас есть выбор, - представился красавчик.

\- Хорошо, договоримся об оплате и пункте назначения.

\- Эм... - замешкался Риммер.

\- Мы не пассажиры, собственно, мы просто не пираты. Мы больше вроде... - подхватил второй, но тоже замялся.

\- Искатели талантов.

\- Да, и мы хотим предложить капитану Криффу возможность стать межпространственным героем.

\- Вкупе с жесткосветовой голограммной пчелой.

\- Которую мы оставим ему в любом случае, согласится он стать межпространственным героем или нет.

\- Оставим? - обернулся Риммер к своему спутнику. - Правда?

\- Безвозмездно, - подтвердил тот.

И не прошло и получаса, как у Мартина было жесткосветовое тело. С собственным внутренним проектором, который пришельцы называли "пчелой", с восхитительно твердым, но упругим телом, которое различало все окружающие предметы, а не только руль и сиденья. Первое, что они с Артуром сделали - вцепились друг в друга намертво. Им было не до окружающих, они наконец друг друга чувствуют! Они наконец... Они наконец могут это сделать!

У Артура по сути никогда не было настоящих отношений. У него был мимолетный флирт с Зафодом, который кончился там же на вечеринке в Излингтоне, когда он струсил и не пошел за ним на его корабль. Потом он оправдывал себя перед собой тем, что решил, что тот сумасшедший, но на самом деле он боялся именно того, что тот говорит правду, и эта минутная слабость, это нежелание расстаться с привычной жизнью продлило его привычную жизнь еще на полгода, пока он не узнал, что Форд не только ему не бойфренд, но и то, что Бетельгейзе не была неловкая шутка-намек, которая и стала поводом для Артура думать, что Форд хочет быть его бойфрендом, но действительно буквально место его рождения. Третьими недоотношениями была Триш МакМиллан, предпочитавшая именоваться Триллиан, которая собственно и увела у него Зафода с той вечеринки, согласившись пойти на его корабль и, таким образом, оказавшись вторым, вернее первым оставшимся в живых человеком. Они с Артуром, будучи последними мужчиной и женщиной с Земли, выполнили свой долг по спасению человечества от вымирания, зачав в пробирке ребенка. Артур сомневался, что это поможет человечеству, но долг есть долг, какой бы ты ни был ориентации. И вот он, наконец, перескакивая, погруженный в депрессию, из одного измерения в другое, нашел то, что уже думал не найдет никогда. Любовь. Серьезную, взаимную и однополую. Все как он всегда мечтал. Но, разумеется, с его "удачей" и тут был подвох. Мартин был неприкасаем. Буквально. Они могли смотреть друг на друга, разговаривать друг с другом, даже трогать себя, пока смотрели и разговаривали, но за полгода сексуальная фрустрация достигла размеров депрессии Марвина.

И вот наконец...

\- Мартин, не поможешь мне в буфете? - пробормотал он, уже таща того за занавеску.

\- И они умчались трахаться как кролики, - успел он услышать Дугласа, но ему было откровенно все равно, он был готов даже сделать это при всех, если понадобится.

Дэйв многозначительно переглянулся с Арнольдом.

\- Ты полагаешь? - спросила слегка растерявшаяся хозяйка, чуть заметно шепелявя о слегка выступающие нижние клыки.

\- Я не полагаю, я вижу.

\- Фу, Дуглас, прекрати подглядывать.

\- Подглядывать - моя единственная радость в жизни. Вот если бы у меня была проекция... - намекнул Дуглас.

\- О, полагаю, можешь забирать проектор Мартина, раз он ему теперь не нужен, - согласилась хозяйка. - Только прекрати подглядывать.

\- И сколько они уже... - попытался спросить Листер, но не смог сформулировать.

\- Хотят трахаться, как кролики? - подсказал Дуглас.

\- Влюблены друг в друга, - уточнил Риммер.

\- Откуда ж мы знаем... Я вот только это поняла, хотя... Дуглас, сколько Артур у нас на борту уже?

\- Пять месяцев, и ты либо слепа, либо у тебя нет сердца, женщина. Они влюблены друг в друга плюс-минус пять месяцев, - ответил Дуглас.

\- Как может быть плюс месяц? - не понял Риммер.

\- У этих может быть все.

\- Ты не первый раз подглядываешь, да? - догадалась хозяйка.

\- Эй, Мартин, полегче, он же не руль управления. Плавней, - не ответил ей Дуглас.

\- Я же кажется велела тебе прекратить подглядывать.

\- А я и не подглядываю, я занимаюсь калибровкой проектора, а за ними я присматриваю одной камеркой так, на всякий пожарный случай. У них там так жарко, что боюсь, от них салон вспыхнет. Особенно от такого трения...

Робот-стюард озабоченно пискнул и покатился к висящему на стене огнетушителю.

\- АрТу, не трогай огнетушитель! Не помнишь, что было последний раз? - прикрикнула на него хозяйка.

\- И хороший Мартин пилот? - спросил Арнольд, чтобы отвлечься от того, что рисовало ему воображение.

\- Я тут пилот, а он только зад просиживает, - буркнул Дуглас.

\- Мартин очень... старательный, - охарактеризовала хозяйка своего служащего. - Без таланта, но очень старательный. Он с самого детства мечтал быть пилотом и даже завещал свою личность программе голографических автопилотов.

\- Ты его хвалишь только потому что он бесплатный, - проворчал Дуглас. В сиденье пилота появилось пока еще мутное изображение солидного мужчины средних лет, очевидно, произошедшего от бобтейла. - А бесплатный он потому что никто не хочет нанимать пилота, который погиб за штурвалом.

\- Ты забываешь, что при тех условиях погиб бы любой, включая такого воздушного аса, как ты, что это не было его виной. Давай, Дуглас, скажи, как ты не испытываешь к Мартину отеческих чувств, - подтрунила над ним хозяйка.

\- Не скажу. Испытываю. Я ведь почему такой злой был, - сказала новая голограмма голосом Дугласа. - Потому что у меня не было его проектора.

\- Ты мог запросто захватить его проектор, Дуглас, но ты этого не сделал, потому что до этого это можно было сделать, только стерев Мартина. Ты всегда любил Мартина, как и все мы.

АрТу согласно защелкал.

\- В отличие от тебя, Дуглас, я перестаю притворяться, когда он не слышит. Впрочем, ты всегда был больше к нему привязан, чем я, отсюда дополнительный цинизм.

\- Я тоже с детства хотел быть пилотом, - признался Риммер, видимо, продолжая тему, им же самим начатую.

\- Хочешь сказать, твой отец хотел, чтобы ты был пилотом, - поправил его Листер.

\- Мой приемный отец.

\- О. Ты наконец спросил у Холли, кто твой папа?

\- Мой папа - садовник. А я над ним издевался вместе со всеми. Данго, дебил, имбицил... Потому что тогда я чувствовал себя наравне со всеми, и главное, в это время не издевались надо мной. - Он закрыл лицо руками.

\- Эй, все в порядке, ты не виноват, - успокаивающе погладил Дэйв его по спине.

\- А сколько вы вместе? - спросил Дуглас подозрительно.

\- Три миллиона лет плюс минус вечность, - пошутил Листер.

\- Я сам хотел быть пилотом, в этом вся проблема, - оторвал руки от лица Арнольд. - Он-то как раз сделал все, чтобы я им не стал. И то, что мне пришлось хотеть этого, чтобы доказать что-то мистеру Риммеру... эй, я ведь даже не Риммер, а фамилию Денниса я никогда не знал... Это не давало мне стать этим самым пилотом. Когда я очутился за рулем Асмобиля... Нет, я разумеется ничего не умел, откуда у меня была практика? Пара кругов на Жуке? Нет, за руль всегда садили тебя даже после того, как у меня появилось твердое тело. Нет, конечно я был дерьмовым пилотом, и без Холли бы не выжил, но постепенно... Я наконец понял, что я нахожусь именно там, где всегда хотел, и грех этим не воспользоваться. И очень странно - я не вспоминал об отце, о мистере Риммере, когда сидел за штурвалом. Мне просто нравилось ощущение. Ощущение контроля. Сейчас, когда у меня случается паническая атака, я представляю, что сижу за рулем, и мне нужно пройти сложный маршрут. Меня успокаивает ощущение того, что я полностью управляю ситуацией. Я никогда не чувствовал этого в жизни. Дело не в уверенности, что ты можешь это сделать, ее у меня так и не появилось, хотя я сильно улучшил свою технику, а в том, что ты отвечаешь за свои ошибки, причем моментально. С какой-то стороны это мазохистическое удовольствие, но это именно то, чего мне так не хватало в жизни. И именно этим, ощущением ответственности, отличались наши жизни с первым Асом, тем, кто единственный из нас был достоин чести быть за этим рулем, и которую честь, как второй шанс, он передал всем нам.

\- И которую мы не передадим этому недоРиммеру, - сказал Листер.

\- Ну почему же, - горько сыронизировал Риммер. - Мартин же все равно решит, что Артур его не любит, и сбежит.

\- Не знаю...

\- Может, решение предоставите самому Мартину? - строго глянула на них хозяйка.

Они ничего не ответили.

\- Чаю? - предложила она.

Робот-стюард ломанулся было в буфет, но был ею остановлен:

\- АрТу, нет, я забыла, мы не можем сейчас попить чаю, весь чай в буфете. Простите.

\- Ничего. Милый робот, - сказал Дэйв.

\- Тоже достался мне бесплатно, - откровенно поделилась хозяйка. - Он с системой импринтинга, и так получилось, что я случайно присутствовала на его распаковке, и он запечатлел меня. Платить я за него отказалась, и у них было два выхода - полностью переустанавливать ему софт, что стоило тогда больше, чем весь его металлолом, или выкинуть на помойку. Они выкинули его на помойку. Он меня нашел. До сих пор считает меня мамой, - она погладила довольно заурчавшего робота по блестящей крышке.

\- Да, я в школе роботов парочку таких встречал, - заинтересовался Дэйв. - Довольно забавная эта система импринтинга...

\- Я понимаю Холли, но ты... - сорвался сидевший весь этот разговор надувшись Риммер. - Я хотел услышать что-то иное от тебя. Я вот каждую секунду, будучи Асом, жалел, что не признался тебе, и что у меня не было возможности сказать тебе, насколько ты мне дорог, что я умру, так и не сказав тебе...

Листер раздраженно простонал.

\- Кто тебе, идиот, сказал, что я не жалел тогда каждую секунду, что не признался? Я говорю, что сейчас я не хочу жалеть и гадать, как бы было, потому что не хочу сглазить то, что у нас есть. Не понимаю, на что ты обижаешься, на то, что я так безумно счастлив с тобой, что не хочу ничего менять в прошлом, чтобы ничего не изменить в настоящем?

\- О. Я... Я привык...

\- Ты привык жалеть, привык думать, что все могло бы быть лучше, если бы... Я понимаю. Но я думал, что лучше, чем сейчас, быть не может. Очевидно, не для тебя.

\- И для меня, - поспешно возразил Риммер. - Просто... Я видел очень много вариантов нас, и... Иногда было так хорошо несколько раньше.

\- Нет предела совершенству. Но ты забываешь, что эти варианты - не мы. Вот посмотри на этих двух, насколько они отличаются...

Из буфета раздался крик ужаса, наполнивший салон предчувствием апокалипсиса.

\- Что такое, Дуглас? - Спросила хозяйка, забыв, что сама запретила тому подглядывать, но тот не успел ответить.

\- Я его сломал! Я его сломал! - выбежал из-за занавески встрепанный и практически голый Артур.

Все ломанулись в буфет. Мартин застыл на полу в достаточно откровенной позе, еще более голый, чем Артур, так что Каролин быстро прикрыла себе и АрТу глаза.

\- Его просто коротнуло, - объяснил Листер, пытаясь успокоить Артура. - Арн, на Диком Огне же есть анализатор голографической личности? У местного нет функции редактирования.

\- Должен быть, если Арни не успел его куда-нибудь сбагрить.

Листер довольно ловко управился с поломкой, и уже через пятнадцать минут источник проблемы (психологическая реакция на потерю девственности) был обнаружен и обойден.

\- Теперь надо только перегрузить, - объяснил Листер Артуру. - Когда он очнется, он будет считать, что вы успешно закончили, и он теперь не девственник. Это придаст ему уверенности следующий раз, и его не перемкнет. С голограммами все так просто, - проворчал он. - Живые люди куда сложнее, и в их психике нельзя что-то вот так запросто исправить.

\- Все-таки видимо об одном сейчас жалеешь и ты, - хмыкнул Арнольд. - О том, что я больше не голограмма.

\- Идиот. Я не жалею о том, что ты не голограмма, я жалею о том, что, вполне очевидно, мы слишком мало разговариваем, раз до сих пор умудряемся ссориться.

\- Кажется ты путаешь причину со следствием, приятель, - язвительно прошипел Риммер - Ссорятся, когда разговаривают, когда молчат - не ссорятся.

\- Это ты что-то путаешь, потому что чем больше люди разговаривают друг с другом, тем больше знают друг о друге, и тем меньше у них поводов для ссор.

\- Я не вижу здесь логики, - помотал головой Арнольд. - Чем больше ты что-то о ком-то знаешь, тем больше понимаешь, что вы разные, а значит больше поводов для ссор.

\- Ну, если ты считаешь, что люди ссорятся потому что они разные... Я вот думаю, что люди ссорятся из-за недопонимания, которое рождается от незнания.

Риммер только хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

\- А еще потому что кто-кто упрям, как козел, - проворчал Листер, проходя мимо.

\- Что?

\- Что слышал, смегхэд. Ты уже со мной согласен, просто признаться в этом не желаешь.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что можешь утаить от меня что-то, особенно после этого? - он показал свой безымянный палец с кольцом, не то намекая на брачный статус, не то на свойства кольца-ключа.

\- О смег, - вздохнул Риммер и перестал притворяться.

\- Пошли, пусть останутся вдвоем, а то он посчитает, что лишился девственности при всем честном народе, и его опять коротнет, - предложил Дэйв.

\- Ну, ты решил? - спросил Риммер Мартина, когда тот наконец вышел после перегрузки, сияющий и гордый под руку с Артуром.

\- Что?

\- Стать Асом.

\- Не без Артура, - быстро ответил он.

\- На Диком Огне вполне можно жить вдвоем, - пожал плечами Арнольд.

\- К тому же Артур, - обратился к тому Дэйв. - Тебе же самому не в новинку ходить через измерения? Ты изобрел какое-то устройство или ходишь так?

\- Откуда вы знаете?

\- Не трудно догадаться, - На самом деле ему донесла одна из Холли, они привыкли сканировать окружающий мир на фоновую радиацию междомирия, которой запятнаны все путешественники между мирами. - Так устройство или...

Артур вынул из кармана клубок шерсти.

\- Ой, простите, он почему-то всегда так делает, - встряхнул он его, и клубок шерсти обернулся металлическим шариком с многочисленными окошками, в которых были видны всевозможные шестеренки и проводки. - Я назвал его Серебряное Сердце...

\- Так что нам в общем не нужен особо другой вид транспорта, - сказал Мартин, который явно видел Серебряное Сердце не впервые. - Если он вдруг нам понадобится. Но вы даже не представляете, как я благодарен вам за жесткосветовую пчелу, - старательно произнес он новое для него название.

Артур закивал, соглашаясь, но потом задумался:

\- Нам может понадобиться этот транспорт, там же тоже есть... редактор?

\- И не только, - заверил его Арнольд.

\- Так что не стоит сразу отказываться, - взял Артур Мартина за руку. - Может сначала выслушаешь их предложение?

\- Если честно, я... - покраснел тот.

\- Я научу тебя быть Асом, не беспокойся, - закатил глаза Риммер.

\- Нет, я не поэтому... - Он обернулся к остальной команде ГЕРТИ.

\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что мы тут без тебя не справимся? - гаркнул Дуглас.

\- Нет, но...

\- Видишь, Дуглас был прав - он вполне сам может быть автопилотом, - заверила его хозяйка.

\- Я вижу. Я как-то так тебя и представлял. Но...

АрТу тоже что-то радостно прочирикал.

\- Если кто-то хочет, чтобы ты стал Асом, это не означает, что он не хочет, чтобы ты остался, - тронул Мартина за плечо Дэвид. - Я это знаю очень хорошо, - посмотрел он на Арнольда. Тот вздохнул.

\- Можно мне подумать?

\- Твой предшественник уже умер, а мы никуда не торопимся, так что у тебя есть много времени, - заверил его Риммер.

\- У... Умер? - подавился воздухом Мартин.

\- Ас умер, да здравствует Ас! - провозгласил Риммер.


	5. Зеркало пятое: Сеятели

_Я к себе приду на смену,_

_сам к себе приду на смену._

_Иваси_Я жил_

Она скучала по Дэйву. В тот ужасный месяц, показавшийся ей вечностью, на пустом корабле, она подумывала включить его. Диск не пополнялся с его смерти, также как ей самой не пришло в голову пополнять свой - а ведь если бы она это делала, Дэйв заменил бы ее ее голограммой, а не Риммера, и... Делить его с самой собой было бы не так больно, как... Нет, делиться Риммер не собирался, так что делиться с самой собой или потерять его вовсе, дела обстояли именно так. Но она хотела включить этого Дэйва, мягкосветового и снова только-только после их расставания... Даже предложила это Риммеру. Тот отказался. Она, подумав, тоже не стала этого делать. С тем Листером у нее не было ничего общего, кроме пары недель неудачной интрижки. У Риммера с ним было больше общего, чем у нее. Но ирония заключалась в том, что тот Листер любил ее, а не Риммера. Очевидно, что свои внезапные чувства к нему Дэйв осознал после нее. Как она не видела, что Дэйв несчастлив с ней? Возможно также, как он не видел и не понимал, почему она тогда не была счастлива с ним? У них было взаимное притяжение, да, но чтобы быть вместе, им нужно было измениться, не одному так другому. Она меняться не хотела. Потому что это означало опускаться ниже того, кем она себя считала. Побывав на Жуке, окруженная раздолбаями, которые тем не менее успешно выживали все это время и без того, что она считала превосходящим, она поняла, что с их точки зрения уступающая им по всем фронтам как раз она - искусственная, не приспособленная к жизни. Вернувшись к себе на Карлик, она узнала о том, что она еще к тому же и фатальная дура. Фатальная в буквальном смысле. Как пережить это, она не знала. Иногда ей хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь выключил ее, как Дэйв выключил Холли. Или даже разнес ее к чертям, как сделал это Ас. Потому что она была ничуть не лучше сумасшедшего компьютера. У нее была ошибка в программе, по вине которой она была повинна в смерти всего своего экипажа. И человека, которого, она утверждала, любит.

Когда Риммер вернулся с Дэйвом, она не могла смотреть им в глаза. Они знали. Они все знали. Они с ней не разговаривали. Они рассказали все Лоре и другой ей. Она думала, те тоже перестанут с ней разговаривать. Нет. Наверное, лучше, если бы перестали...

\- Забавно, - сказала ей другая она после. - Мы с тобой отличаемся почти тем же, чем отличался наш Риммер от оригинального Аса. Тебе достался легкий вариант. Меня тоже хотели отдать в кибершколу, но вовремя передумали. Ничего, смотри где оказался наш Риммер. Все еще образуется.

\- У тебя нет синдрома Красавски-Половского?

\- Что?

\- Отсутствие критичности восприятия.

\- А. Этой штуки, из-за которой ты не могла понять, что Холли... Да, нет.

\- Почему твой Дэйв не понял про Холли? Его тоже не в виртуальной школе учили.

\- Его нигде не учили, так что он попросту не знал. А нашего Риммера обработали, прежде чем включить. Он потом догадался, когда Асом стал.

\- Это понятно.

\- Ты не виновата, что у тебя этот синдром.

\- Мне уже было за тридцать, я уже могла с ним справиться к тому времени, если бы захотела, но я даже не ходила к нашему психологу.

\- Это довольно сложно, если обществу, в котором ты живешь, выгоден этот синдром. Тут даже психолог не поможет, ему платит корпорация, которой этот синдром выгоден.

Это было плохим утешением, но все-таки каким-никаким, да утешением.

Потом Дэйв и Риммер стали разговаривать при ней, возможно, хотели, чтобы она первая с ними заговорила. Она не заговаривала.

\- Слушай, а почему ты, став Асом, не догадался переселить вот так же нас куда-нибудь? - спросил Листер, вспомнив, глядя на нее, о том, кто ее сюда, да и отсюда когда-то подбросил.

\- Куда? Я же не знал, куда сам попаду. Это с базой данных Сопротивления хорошо - куда захотел, туда отправился. Когда я начинал Асом, я прыгал наугад. Собственно, исследовал.

\- Но были же результаты этих исследований в старой базе данных? Ты мог покопаться в них и узнать, куда из того, где Асы уже были, можно прыгнуть, чтобы нам там было лучше, чем в открытом космосе.

\- Хорошо, я просто об этом не подумал тогда, мне, прости, не до этого было. Почему ты сам не догадался попросить?

\- Мне тоже было не до этого, - буркнул Листер.

Ну ей точно здесь нечего было вставить.

Потом она поделилась с другой собой.

\- Ты же знаешь, что Дэйв... Что мы... Что он сам себя родил? С помощью меня, - спросила она ее.

\- После того, как он сходил на Основание, тут об этом все знают.

\- Куда сходил?

\- Потом объясню.

\- Я его мать. Биологическая, я его не рожала. Он... Если честно, я так и не поняла, как он это сделал. Он попросил меня, на Жуке не было симулятора матки, но... Понимаешь, если бы это был обычный ребенок. Но он сказал, это будет он сам, и хоть я посчитала тогда, что он с ума сошел, но он собирался отдать этого ребенка все равно. Я конечно отказалась. Носить его девять месяцев, а потом отдать? Я даже не собиралась носить того ребенка, которого хотел Дэйв. Не в двадцатом веке живем. В общем... Он сказал, что обо всем позаботился, и я больше не видела пробирки, и... Я поняла, что он не лжет, потому что он... Не знаю, он был слишком серьезен. Как мой Дэйв. Был...

\- Нашел суррогатную мать? Как он вообще сам себя переместил в свое прошлое-то?

\- У нас тоже был этот прибор, двигатель времени. Он сделал это с помощью него, я уверена. Мы-то его даже не использовали ни разу, хроноклазмы опасная штука. Но он сделал петлю. Он сделал то, что должен был сделать. После этого я долго думала, а как же мой Дэйв? Кто родит его? Его больше нет, но... Но он же был. Кто-то же подбросил его в паб Эйгбурз Армс. Кто-то же его родил... Сам он этого точно не делал, даже если он догадался о том, что должен это сделать, пока меня не было, у него не было возможности. Так как?

\- Не знаю. Полагаю, у него были какие-то другие родители, как у Джима с Бексли - те иногда ваши с ним, а иногда как у нас его с его альтернативной версией.

\- Полагаю, это просто имена, которые он дает всем своим детям, но сами дети разные, - возразила она, подумав.

\- Не знаю... Хочешь, спросим Холли? Я в свое время у нее все-все про своих узнала. Хоть какие-то знакомые лица, было интересно.

Она вздрогнула от этого знакомого имени, принесшего ей столько горя.

\- Прости, - спохватилась ее альтер эго. - Не та Холли, компьютер Дикого Огня. Полагаю, ты права - вот вам и пример - они разные личности, хоть и искусственные, но Риммер назвал ее так чисто по инерции. Пошли, спросим.

\- Родители Дэвида Листера из твоего измерения Дэвид Листер и Кристин Кочански, - ответила Холли.

\- Интересно... А когда мы успели? - пробормотали обе Кочански дуэтом.

\- Еще нет, - просто ответила Холли.

Осознание пришло к ним одновременно, и им даже не пришлось это обсуждать. Все эти Дэйвы Листеры в различных мирах, они зависели от них. Те, у кого не было возможности, те, кто не догадался сам.

\- А если бы мы не догадались? - ахнула она.

\- Рано или поздно кто-нибудь из нас бы догадался. Как наконец догадался кто-то из них.

И у нее наконец появилась цель. Она должна это сделать. Позаботиться о том, чтобы Листеры БЫЛИ. Как Риммер заботится о том, чтобы всегда были Асы. Цепь не должна прерваться, а для этого нужно замкнуть каждое звено. Во многих мирах Листеры и Риммеры - единственное, что осталось от человечества. Кочански, как она выяснила, не так много, поэтому ответственность за то, чтобы были Листеры, падает на этих немногочисленных Кочански.

В первую очередь нужно было подумать об одном конкретном Листере, которого она потеряла больше, чем в одном смысле. Возможно, его рождение заглушит боль от его смерти. Смерть наступает для всех, главное - это сама жизнь. То, что у тебя есть между рождением и смертью. Главное - чтобы было рождение. Лучше родиться, жить и умереть, чем никогда не жить.

Но для того, чтобы было рождение, нужно два человека. Желательно разных полов. Так что пришлось обратиться к Дэйву. Да и кто-то должен был помочь с транспортировкой. Ей все-таки пришлось заговорить с ними.

\- Я уже как-то обращалась к тебе с этой просьбой... - нервно начала она, протягивая Дэйву пробирку. - И к тебе с другой, - сказала она Риммеру.

\- До тебя дошло, что твоего Дэйва тоже кто-то родил? - ухмыльнулся тот.

\- С чего ты решил, что я, к примеру, не хочу ребенка себе?

\- Нам Крис уже все рассказала, - сказал Дэйв на удивление легким тоном. - Кстати, нам с ней нужно будет кое-что провернуть. Это забавная история, на самом деле, видишь ли, у нас на Карлике когда-то была утечка стазиса, и я увидел, как в прошлом будущий я женится на прошлой ней...

\- Дэйв! - попыталась она вернуть разговор в нужное русло.

\- Что? Мы съездим в то самое прошлое и притворимся ими, ну, то есть мы ими и будем, мы только притворимся, что поженились. Вот только думаю, взять с нами Арна - но там вроде был голограммный Риммер, или взять Арни, но того еще не починили, хотя там есть другие Риммеры, целых две штуки, он может взять образ у них... Короче мы с Арном пока отращиваем усы к этому делу. Он утверждает, что мне не идут, а тебе как?

Она присмотрелась к пока почти незаметной щетине на его верхней губе и пожала плечами.

\- По-моему, ему просто не нравится, что они колются. И я не буду заполнять твою пробирку, - не меняя тона, сменил он тему. - Ты в свое время отказалась меня вынашивать, поэтому я сделал это сам. Ты найдешь своего Дэйва-младенца в прошлом моей вселенной, Ливерпуль, ступени Пантеической Церкви, 9 февраля 2168 года.

\- Что?

\- У меня тогда родились близнецы, Крис. Твой Дэйв был моим братом-близнецом, - наконец сменил он тон на более серьезный и направился прочь.

Риммер отправился за ним, бросив ей напоследок:

\- И постарайся в этот раз его не угробить.

Она лишилась дара речи.

\- Я этого не знал, почему я этого не знал? - спросил Риммер Листера, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, чтобы этот факт незнания не стал известен его бывшей конкурентке - не то чтобы он до сих пор боялся, что та применит это против него, как доказательство несостоятельности их с Дэйвом брака, просто... Потому что.

\- Может, потому что я тебе этого не говорил. Я никому еще этого не говорил. Хотя Холли - твоя Холли знает.

\- А почему ты мне этого не говорил?

\- Потому что ты бы мне всю плешь проел ответственностью за неприкосновенность временного потока и так далее.

\- Не знаю, если честно, что бы я делал, ногами тебя запинывать, очевидно, не помогло.

\- Я спрашивал у Холли, изменил ли я историю, и она сказала "нет". Ну, теперь мы знаем, почему. Но тогда я думал, что сделал то, что должен был сделать, и у меня есть куча внуков и правнуков и пра-пра-правнуков и пра-пра-пра-...

\- Почему ты не оставил второго сына себе?

\- И растить его на Жуке, в условиях, в которых сам не чаял выжить? Тогда, когда у меня была возможность дать ему лучшую жизнь? Не-не.

\- Поэтому ты пошел на риск изменения истории?

\- Тогда я чувствовал, что все, что я делаю - правильно. Как видишь, я не ошибся.

\- Все равно это...

\- Безответственно? Знаю. Но я лучше буду безответственным перед всем курсом истории, чем перед одним беспомощным ребенком. Что бы выбрал ты?

Арнольд задумался. Вот оно - вот то, что делает тебя родителем. Ответственность за ребенка, которая пересиливает любую другую.

\- Я бы сделал также.

\- Ты говоришь это только чтобы согласиться? - подозрительно прищурился Дэйв.

\- Нет, я... Я понимаю, я чувствую, что поступил бы также.

\- Это что-то новенькое...

\- Погоди, что значит "родил сам"? - дошло до Риммера.

\- То и означает. Ты что, так и не заметил, что мой шрам от кесарева теперь двойной?

\- Э... Откуда я знаю, как он выглядел до этого? К тому же у тебя там и от аппендицита двойной, может это свойство твоего организма.

\- Я не виноват, что у меня было два аппендикса.

\- А это тебе за кровосмешение, идиот. Сеть знает, что у тебя там еще не как у людей. Ты опять прогулял свидание с Закари? Прошлый раз он сказал, что чтобы вернуть тебе полную функциональность организма, нужно разобрать двух людей, а у него нет столько запчастей. Двух. Почему он сказал двух? Потому что у тебя все в двойном экземпляре, только поэтому ты выжил, несмотря на то, что у нас были все холодильники забиты твоими органами, можно спокойно звать на ужин Ганнибала Лектора. Погоди, так ты действительно "родил" себя? И того Дэйва. Ты уверен, что не перепутал их?

\- Кого бы я ни выбрал в себя, это был бы я, так как вот он я. В общем, да... Было сложно понять, каким образом сделать себе искусственное осеменение, но...

\- Ты до сих пор... У тебя сохранились...

\- Да, очевидно, да.

\- Но мы с тобой все это время, и ты не... Ты можешь забеременеть?

\- Не от тебя, идиот, для этого все еще нужны сперматозоиды и яйцеклетки, я могу выносить ребенка, но не зачать его от одних сперматозоидов даже от двух разных людей.

\- О...

\- Ты думаешь, я бы не сказал тебе, что мы можем в любой момент оказаться родителями, если бы это было так? С твоей нелюбовью к сюрпризам? И где бы я тебя искал, если бы сделал тебе такой сюрприз?

\- Под столом. Далеко я бы не убежал.

\- Я не стал бы на это рассчитывать.

\- Кстати, теперь понятно, ты назвал их конечно не Дэйв и Дэйв, ты назвал их Роб и Росс, что не особо помогло в идентификации, потому что, как я уже сказал, ты не знал, кого оставляешь под столом - Роба или Росса.

\- Ха-ха, Римси, ха-ха.

\- Кстати, о твоем втором брате Дэйве, том, который, по словам Инквизитора, должен был быть более успешным, чем ты, но при этом закончил там же, где и ты. И насколько я помню, вообще мало чем отличался...

\- Совсем-совсем ничем?

\- Ну, кроме носа, нет, ничем. У меня о нем нет каких-то особых воспоминаний, просто иногда его лицо замещает твое.

\- Не во время секса?

\- Эм... Нет. Не помню такого. Ты что, ревнуешь? Наконец? К нему?

\- Одно дело параллельные двойники, Арн, что к ним ревновать, а другое - родственники. Тут дело... Территории.

\- М? Удивительная логика.

\- Это не логика, это чувства.

\- Вот и я про то же, что не логика... Кстати о ревности. Ты все-таки полегче с Крис, ей и так досталось, - сменил тему Риммер.

 - Во-первых, с каких пор ты начал ее защищать - мне вспомнить твой энтузиазм по поводу ложного предсказания Кассандры, чтоб той икалось в Силиконовом Раю? И во-вторых, ты сам ее только что довольно пребольно кольнул. А я вот слова грубого не сказал, несмотря на то, что она, считай, убила моего брата.

\- Во-первых, мой "энтузиазм" был вызван тем, что я наконец отомщу тебе за мою мать, мерзкий ты извращенец, не помнишь эмохока, с которым ты переспал, когда тот был в образе моей матушки? А во-вторых, сколько раз я, считай, убил тебя? И она-то это сделала не из трусости, как я. И в главных, почему я не должен ее защищать - потому что я панически боюсь, что ты в один прекрасный день сбежишь к одной из них, стоит хоть одной тебя пальцем поманить?

\- Иногда я сам этого боюсь...

\- Она твоя... бэби-мама. И просто мама. Я понимаю. Не значит, что я буду рад, если это случится, но...

\- Я ожидал другой реакции, - озадаченно уставился Дэйв на супруга.

\- Я встречал одну такую версию себя. Пережил бурный, но короткий роман со своим Листером, который сбежал к Крис, как только той стало скучно, и она поманила его назад. Бедняга Риммер умолял взять его с собой в Асы. Я тогда впервые подумал о том, чтобы передать программу Аса и выйти досрочно на пенсию. Так вот, я свел его с такой же одинокой версией тебя, которую видел пару вселенных назад. Который, собственно, и заставил задуматься о пенсии. Я с ним не спал, если что. Мы просто поговорили. Так вот, почему бы Крис не...

\- Ты серьезно предлагаешь найти ей другую версию меня?

\- Чтобы они тут разгуливали у меня под носом? Ты смерти моей хочешь? У меня слабое сердце, между прочим.

\- Я не подумал, прости. Ты же когда будешь их видеть, будешь каждый раз гадать - он это или я.

\- Оно самое. Ну и я хочу от нее избавиться, а не добавить новую проблему. Я это вслух сказал?

\- Ты хочешь отвезти ее во вселенную, где есть другой я.

\- Не обязательно, - хмыкнул Арнольд. - Как-то мне думается, что у нее могут быть другие предпочтения. Не думаю, что прошлый раз она бы попросила отвезти меня именно в ту вселенную, если бы она не была ее родной. Теперь, когда там ей делать уже точно нечего, и перед ней открылся весь мультиверс, она может не захотеть того же самого, только чуть получше. Думаю, у нее будут другие приоритеты помимо тебя. Все человечество, к примеру.

\- Учитывая, что со мной... То есть с моим братом она замутила только потому что он буквально был единственным человеком, а тот сделал глупость измениться ради нее... - Листер покачал головой. - До сих пор мне эта история покоя не дает.

\- Которую ты знаешь только со стороны того меня.

\- Ты сам сказал, что она не любила его.

\- Нет, я сказал, что у нее могут быть приоритеты сильнее ее любви к твоему брату и вам всем. Тебе ни о чем не говорит, что она вот прям сейчас хотела его родить? Она его любит. Как мать, по крайней мере.

\- Не знаю, если она умудрилась угробить свой мир, какие шансы на чужой?

\- Не знаю, где-нибудь, где больше народу, и, если она опять кого-нибудь, считай, убьет, ей не придется куковать одной на пустом корабле. Я обязательно ей напомню о том, что у нее есть эта опция, когда буду отвозить ее к Робу. Или Россу? Листи-Листи, так ты Роб на самом деле или Росс? Или так и не решил?

\- Отвали.

\- Думаю, Крис сможет выбрать мудро, она не ты, она историю в школе учила, географию... У тебя был выбор между всей историей Солнечной Системы, а ты выбрал Ливерпуль твоего столетия? Или на машине времени не хватало зарядов, и у тебя не было выбора?

\- Нет, зарядов хватало, и я не то чтобы был именно в то время, мне пришлось возвращаться назад... Ты не знаешь самого главного.

\- Конечно не знаю, ты же мне ничего не рассказываешь!

\- Первым же делом я прыгнул просто посмотреть на себя, на бабушку, я по ней соскучился. Я разумеется хотел родить себя где-нибудь в другом месте и времени, просто пока еще не выбрал, хотел навестить... Она все равно умерла и не могла видеть меня взрослым, она бы меня не узнала.

\- Что ты натворил?

\- Я ничего не натворил! По крайней мере ничего, что уже тогда не натворил, то есть не натворю, но это уже все равно произошло.

\- Я вижу, ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать, но не могу понять, что. Говори четче!

\- Я не только себя родил, но и вырастил! Частично. Даже лучше, я был беременен собой и Россом, когда себя растил.

\- Что?

\- Я жил у бабушки с одиннадцати по тринадцать лет.

\- Ну и? Надеюсь, ты не хочешь мне сказать, что ты был бабушкой?

\- Не хочу. Я определенно не хочу тебе этого говорить.

\- Хорошо.

\- Но я был бабушкой.

\- Что?!

\- Помнишь, как меня раздувает, когда я беременный? Не только живот, везде.

\- Как воздушный шар, с мешками с песком, - кивнул Риммер.

\- Да-да, меня даже не узнать. А характер! - присвистнул Дэйв.

\- Гормоны делают тебя агрессивным, как будто эмохок сожрал все твои ингибиторы, меня спасло только то, что я был мягкосветовым. Ты только к Коту был почему-то ласков, все время его чем-то пичкал круглыми сутками, довел до ожирения, тому потом пришлось делать липосакцию, я еще хотел, чтобы его кастрировали заодно, а то он меня достал метить все офицерские каюты. Так ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты прыгнул навестить свою приемную бабушку, потому что соскучился по ней, и что? Позвонил прямо к ней в дверь?

\- Примерно так. Она меня узнала. Вернее... Узнал. Это был я. Знаешь, как стосемидесятиоднолетний я, который был в тех же эхах будущего, что и Джим с Бексли. Только с меньшим интервалом. Он... Я сказал, что мне нужно это сделать, потому что это все равно уже произошло - также, как и то, что я родил себя. И я это сделал. У меня не было выбора! Зато я... Он подтвердил, что я не сошел с ума, что я действительно ороборос. А представь, если мне бы пришлось делать это, не зная, что я прав? В конце концов у меня было одно доказательство - дурацкая надпись на коробке, которую я сам даже никогда не видел, мне про нее только рассказывали. Да я бы с ума сошел от сомнений.

\- Поня-а-атно, - протянул Риммер. - То есть, все еще запущенней, чем казалось.

\- Поэтому я тебе и не говорил, - вздохнул Листер.

\- Я всего лишь констатировал. И мой совет - никому и впредь не говори. Погоди, ты говорил, что твоя бабушка курила. Ты курил, пока был беременный собой? Это многое объясняет.

\- Это был не настоящий табак!

\- Ты курил карри?

\- Нет, но я очень скучал по карри, а мне его было нельзя, поэтому я остановился на курении, но это был не настоящий табак, а генномодифицированный, без никотина.

\- Теперь я вспоминаю, что в твоей агрессивности во время беременности были виноваты все-таки не гормоны, а отсутствие виндалу в диете.

\- И, как видишь, я соблюдал диету, которую ты мне составил, когда я был беременный прошлый раз. Ну, что помнил из нее...

\- Я не вижу, ты мне это говоришь. Я не имею возможности это проверить. Или ты мне что-то еще не говоришь? Я тоже жил с вами? Под видом собаки Ханны?

\- Нет. К сожалению. Тебя там не было.

\- Ты что, носил себя целых два года? Это кстати тоже кое-что бы объяснило.

\- Нет, сначала была задача искусственного осеменения. Я довольно долго ее решал.

\- Кстати да, и как...

\- Сложно.

\- Почему ты не рассказал сам себе, как?

\- Потому что тогда я бы слишком рано забеременел, и растил себя не два года, а девять месяцев, балда.

\- Хорошо. А кто будет растить Росса, когда Крис переместит его в его вселенную и время?

\- Э... Полагаю, наши вселенные чем-то все-таки отличаются. Надо узнать у Холли.

\- Да, хорошая мысль. Так все-таки ты Роберт? Дэвид Роберт Листер. А что, мне нравится.


	6. Зеркало шестое: Родительский день

_Когда я был ребенком, мои родители постоянно переезжали. Но я всегда их находил._

_Родни Дэнжерфилд_

Она всегда думала, что она приемный ребенок, буквально сколько себя помнила. Только ненастоящие родители могли назвать ее "Дороти". Вообще, кто называет своих детей "Дороти"? Она точно не назвала бы свою дочь "Дороти". Это не имя, это издевательство. Она точно знала, что ее звали как-то по-другому. Не Эйс, конечно, так ее стали звать те, кто уважал ее нежелание зваться Дороти, и кто заметил, как часто она говорит это слово - "эйс". Она сама этого не замечала поначалу, но потом и правда поймала себя на этом. Она не знала, от кого подхватила это слово. Оно просто казалось правильным. Все классное было ассным. Ассный взрыв. Ассный бейджик на куртку. Ассный Профессор. Ассная бита. В ее жизни было много ассных приключений. Но было много и плохого. На самом деле плохого было через край. Приемные родители, которые даже не имели порядочности признаться ей в том, что они приемные, особенно мать, ненависть к которой выела ей сердце. Практически беспризорное детство. Маниша... Огонь. Огонь! Огонь в доме с привидениями. Мерзкие клоуны. Опять дом с привидениями, опять мерзкие клоуны. Опять мать, теперь маленькая и беспомощная, и прощение, самое отвратительное, что она когда-либо испытывала, настолько мерзкое, что горела кожа. И оказалось, что ее использовали, что она - волк Фенрика, а Профессору она безразлична. Он потом объяснял, что так было нужно, что он должен был это сказать, чтобы она потеряла веру в него, чтобы отпустить гемовора, но это было так же отвратительно, как и прощение матери. А потом были ассные гепардолюди, и она была свободна, и могла бежать так и дальше, далеко-далеко, не уставая. И она конечно бежала дальше, потому что Профессор ей позволял. Все дальше и дальше, сквозь миры и времена, и она только боялась, что Профессор за ней не поспеет, он уже старенький и использует свой зонтик как трость.

 Потом она задумалась, почему, если она - волк Фенрика, она ни на чуть-чуть не стала таким же зомби, как бедный капитан, не чувствовала Фенрика в себе, как все они. И, когда погиб капитан, Фенрик не перешел в нее. Он ей даже не пытался управлять, помогла она ему потому что Профессор не предупредил, кому помогать можно, а кому нельзя. Наоборот, в тот момент она чувствовала себя такой преданной Доктору, пока тот не раздавил ее как жука. Вечно он играет в свои игры и не говорит свои ходы. Что, нельзя было скзать: Эйс, не подсказывай им ответы, они волки Фенрика; Эйс, не держи гемовора, мне нужно, чтобы он убил Фенрика, мы с ним договорились. Нет, нужно обозвать Эйс глупой, ненужной, растоптать ее поднявшееся рядом с ним самомнение. И как бы он ни объяснял после, что так нужно, и что он так не думает... Эйс знала, что именно так он и думает, просто обычно слишком вежлив, чтобы сказать это ей в лицо. Потому что правда, кто она такая? Особенно для него, практически всемогущего? Дурочка, которую использовали. Волк Фенрика, которая даже не почувствовала этого самого Фенрика. Настолько никчемная, со своими мелкими проблемами и глупыми ассностями.

Но он не гнал ее, и этого было достаточно. Впервые ее кто-то не гнал из взрослых. Даже зная, что она волк Фенрика. Даже после того, как она побыла волком Фенрика. Она могла бежать рядом, оббегать его кругами, и они шли вперед, сквозь миры и времена. И этого было достаточно. Возможно, именно в этом она и есть волк? То, как она чувствовала себя диким зверем, как легко приняла гепардолюдей. Она спросила об этом Профессора.

\- О, ты все еще об этом думаешь? - сказал он рассеянно. - Фенрик временно никому не будет докучать, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Но я хочу понять.

\- Если ты хочешь так думать, думай.

\- То есть это не так?

\- Ты никогда не была волком Фенрика, Эйс.

\- Но...

\- Если бы ты действительно была волком Фенрика, мы с тобой бы сейчас здесь не стояли, ты бы окончательно освободила его, скорее всего пожертвовав своим телом, и мне пришлось бы уничтожить и его. А так мы уничтожили всех волков, и он остался запертым. До поры до времени.

Они стояли на берегу совершенно изумрудного моря, и ей было слегка боязно в него лезть, вспоминались гемоворы, и, возможно, поэтому она думала о том времени, о капитане, чья звезда, настоящая, у нее до сих пор на куртке, о маленькой Одри, которая вырастет ее ненавистной мачехой, о двух несчастных девочках, ставших вампирами, вернее гемворами. О Фенрике, который, пусть и в его собственных интересах, но все-таки познакомил ее с Профессором, и так как его собственные интересы соблюдены не были, она чувствовала себя в праве быть ему чуть-чуть благодарной. Она думала обо всем этом, несмотря на то, что прошли месяцы. Или годы. Или столетия, Эйс никогда не была уверена с ходом времени в ТАРДИСе.

\- В смысле? - спросила она.

\- У Фенрика плохо с пониманием человеческих отношений. Он был не знаком с таким понятием, как приемные дети. Он с трудом-то понимает, что такое дети в принципе. И считает изучение таких примитивных существ как земляне ниже своего достоинства. Надеюсь, он так и не поймет никогда этой своей ошибки, потому что только благодаря этому я всегда у него выигрываю.

\- Приемные? - чуть не перебила она Профессора.

\- Если ты, сколько себя помнишь, уверен в том, что твои родители - не твои, обычно это так и есть.

\- Я была права?

\- Разумеется. Ты сомневалась?

\- Значит, не было пятого волка?

\- Никогда.

После очередного приключения, почти что ассного (она была права, в воду лезть не стоило), она спросила:

\- Проф, а можем мы узнать, кто мои настоящие родители? Я просто хочу узнать, я ничего не буду делать. Я всегда думала, что они инопланетяне, и когда оказалась на "Носферату"... но теперь, зная, почему там оказалась... они наверняка какие-то обычные люди, ведь так? Но мне все равно. Пусть даже я возненавижу их больше матери за то, что они меня бросили... Я хочу знать. Можем мы?

Профессор пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Эйс не стала надоедать с вопросом, хотя очень хотелось. Она просто всем видом показывала, что не забыла о нем.

И это сработало.

\- Насчет твоих родителей... - сказал он через месяц, год или столетие. - Я не могу тебе показать их. Ты была права и в этом - они не из того мира, в котором ты выросла. Они путешествовали на космическом корабле, и потерпели катастрофу, и погибли, успев отправить тебя в другой мир.

\- Прям как Супермена.

\- Кого?

\- Неважно, Профессор, продолжайте. Как вы это узнали?

\- В детстве у вас был кот?

\- Нет.

\- Возможно, он не был домашним. Дикий черный кот, который постоянно ошивался рядом с вашим домом.

\- Вокруг всегда было много кошек, это пригород.

\- За тобой должен был приглядывать китлинг.

\- Тогда там уже были китлинги?

\- Один из друзей твоих родителей присматривал за тобой через китлинга, он же перенес тебя туда, вернее, в Ливерпуль, но твоя мать переехала в Перивейл, китлинг должен был последовать за вами. Хотя, боюсь, другу твоих родителей быстро надоело за тобой присматривать. Но китлинг знал туда путь. И когда Мастер захотел попасть с Планеты Гепардов на Землю, Перивейл был в списке мест с Земли, которые китлинги знали, хотя гепардолюди давно не охотились на Земле.

\- Что случилось с другом моих родителей?

\- Не знаю, он вряд ли помнил о тебе.

\- Он стал гепардом?

\- Он всегда был гепардом. Это был один из последних коренных представителей планеты. Вернее, их дальний потомок.

\- Если он перенес меня на Землю, почему он не сделал того же с моими родителями?

\- Тогда он не мог путешествовать сам, мог только послать китлинга, а тот мог перенести только ребенка. Они взяли образ места назначения у твоего отца.

\- Но они жили на корабле.

\- Первоначально он был из Ливерпуля. А твоя мать - с Ио. Это луна Юпитера.

\- Они не из того, моего времени?

\- Они жили на космическом корабле, как ты думаешь?

\- Ближе к "Носферату"?

\- Ближе. И дальше.

\- Что с ними случилось?

\- Этого я не знаю, но в космосе очень много опасностей. Но я знаю, что сначала они встретили планету Гепардов, и их друг Кот захотел там остаться. Но сначала они натренировали одного китлинга ходить на их корабль, если Коту вдруг захочется связаться со своими друзьями.

\- А потом родилась я?

\- Да.

\- Как ты все это узнал?

\- Я слышал историю происхождения гепардолюдей, которую рассказывали те, кто за ними наблюдал, те, кто вывел китлингов и стали сами гепардолюдьми. Гепардолюди произошли от кошки по кличке Франкенштейн, которую твой отец пронес на корабль. Все, кроме этой беременной кошки и твоих родителей, погибли, корабль с кошкой и котятами в багажном отделении и двумя людьми в стазисе летел три миллиона лет в межгалактической пустоте. Кошки мутировали и развились в разумных кошачьих. Часть из них покинула корабль и нашла психолуну, на которой осела. Это и есть народ гепардов. Остальные развивались дальше, и покидали корабль, пока, к тому моменту, как твои родители вышли из стазиса, на борту остался только один представитель этого народа.

\- А все остальное ты придумал, да, Профессор?

\- Почему? Нет, остальное я вычислил. Это было не сложно.

\- Ты даже не знаешь их имена.

\- Почему? Клойстер Глупый и Фрайер Уродливая.

\- Гордон Беннетт! Ты определенно выдумываешь, - покачала она головой. - Как не стыдно.

\- Мы можем попробовать навестить их. Хотя... Мы не можем навестить их вот прям так... Они живут втроем на пустом корабле. И мы будем подозрительны. Что, если они тебя узнают?

\- Но мы подглядим из-за угла?

\- Хорошо. Из-за угла...

\- Большой корабль, - сдержанно сказала Эйс, когда они приземлились. - Как мы их найдем?

\- По отсутствию пыли и присутствию жизни.

\- Мы будем заглядывать в каждую дверь? Потому что тогда нам на поиски понадобится... Сейчас посчитаю...

Она принялась загибать пальцы, делая вид, что считает.

\- Два года, пять месяцев три дня и четыре часа, - раздался сварливый женский голос из ниоткуда. - Галлюцинация.

\- Что? - ахнула Эйс.

\- Галлюцинации никогда не знают, что они галлюцинации, - вздохнул голос, и на экране у них над головами появилась голова платиновой блондинки, которой принадлежал голос.

\- Вы - корабельный компьютер? - догадался Профессор.

\- Была им, когда последний раз проверяла. Еще пара плат сгорела, но в остальном да, бортовой компьютер Красного Карлика Холли. Галлюцинации, которые не только не знают, кто такие они, но и кто такая я, а вот это уже редкость.

\- Можно попросить вас не сообщать вашим хозяевам, что мы тут? - постукал профессор кончиком зонтика о носок своего ботинка.

\- И не просите, и не подумаю. Чтобы они опять надо мной ржали? "Смотрите, Холли совсем рехнулась, теперь у нее сразу две галлюцинации!" О, вы НЕ хотите, чтобы я сообщала? - дошло наконец до нее.

\- У меня складывается такое ощущение, что вы принимаете нас за галлюцинации...

\- Приближение корабля или капсулы я не заметила, значит вы не пришли снаружи. Внутри я всех знаю, даже кошек тут больше не осталось, если бы осталось, Кот бы уже давно нашел, по крайней мере женскую особь точно. Так что вывод один - вы не настоящие.

\- Мы хотели бы посмотреть на моих родителей, хотя бы из-за угла, - вежливо попросила Эйс. - Мои родители - это друзья господина Кота. Мои будущие родители. Я еще не родилась.

\- Гордон Беннетт! - воскликнула Холли. - Какие странные штуки выдает мое подсознание. Хорошо, дитя, идите в их каюту, они сейчас в лаборатории, и дотуда долго добираться, но они вернутся с минуты на минуту, хотя с их счастьем...

\- Ну, может в каюте будут хотя бы фотографии? - согласилась Эйс.

Фотография была. Одна. На стене верхнего яруса кровати, вызвавшей восторги Эйс, всегда любившей двухярустные.

\- Это, должно быть, мой отец. Но... Профессор, он черный, и у него близнецы. Если только я не черная и не близнец, мы попали куда-то не туда.

\- Ты квартерон, белый цвет кожи вполне обычное явление, - пожал плечами Профессор. - И ты не один из этих близнецов, у них кожа темнее. Должно быть, это твои братья.

\- Или сестры?

\- Нет, мы не туда попали, - постучал Профессор ручкой зонтика по стеклу рамки на стене нижнего уровня.

\- "Серебряный сертификат по плаванью Арнольда Джей Риммера", - прочитала Эйс.

\- Твоя мать была женщина, если я правильно помню биологию людей, - проворчал Профессор.

\- Откуда тогда мои братья, если они оба мужчины?

\- Должно быть где-то тут есть женщина... В любом случае, это не та вселенная.

\- Вселенная? Другая вселенная? Это как та, откуда Анселин? ТАРДИС умеет путешествовать по разным вселенным?

\- Я же сказал, что твои родители не из твоей вселенной, как думаешь, куда мы к ним отправились?

\- Значит, мы в другой вселенной?

\- Да, и не в той, в какой нужно. Это все равно твои родители, только не те, что нужно. Пошли, пока нас не заметил кто-нибудь еще...

\- Мне кажется, я помню... Профессор, мне кажется, я помню это место, - она забралась на верхний ярус кровати и смотрела на каюту, свесив оттуда голову. - Вот так, вверх ногами. Я помню. Мы в нужной вселенной.

\- Нет, но эти вселенные могут мало чем отличаться. Ты помнишь похожую каюту, в другой вселенной.

\- Холли, как появились эти дети? - она ткнула пальцем в фотографию.

\- Листер их родил, - буркнула Холли.

\- Видишь, Профессор, ты ошибся, если мой отец мог родить, почему бы моей матерью не быть другому мужчине?

\- Не думаю, что это биологически...

\- Холли, где сейчас эти дети?

\- В другой вселенной, у своего отца.

\- А кто их отец?

\- Листер из другой вселенной.

\- Ну все, хватит этого бреда! - не выдержал Профессор и стукнул зонтиком о панель. - Мы уходим сейчас же, Эйс. Это не та вселенная, и я жалею, что даже попытался тебе помочь.

\- Ты никогда не хочешь мне помочь! Может быть, я хочу остаться тут, со своими родителями?

\- Это не твои родители!

\- Уж больше мои родители, чем ты!

Внезапно их тряхнуло так, что Эйс свалилась с полки, пребольно ударившись.

\- Что это? Холли, что это? - закричала она.

\- Покинуть суд! Это не ушастая тревога! Это не ушастая тревога! - заголосила Холли.

\- Что? - не поняла Эйс.

\- Корабль сейчас взорвется, мы должны вернуться на ТАРДИС! - объяснил Профессор.

\- Но мои родители! Возможно, это именно тот момент, когда они отправили меня, а сами погибли! Мы должны их спасти!

\- У нас нет времени! К ТАРДИСу! У них есть свой транспорт - помнишь зеленый шаттл там, где мы приземлились?

\- А если они не могут до него добраться?

\- Холли, где твоя команда? Холли?

Но та только повторяла про суд и ушастую тревогу.

\- Если они в лаборатории, мы им не можем помочь, мы не знаем, где она, а у нас мало времени!

Корабль действительно трещал по швам. Эйс скрипя сердцем согласилась.

Когда они добежали до ангара, зеленый шаттл как раз вылетал. До ТАРДИСа они не добежали - шаттл прорвался сквозь не открывшийся шлюз, и они только чудом не улетели вслед за ним - переборки, работавшие, в отличие от шлюза, автоматически, закрыли ангар.

\- Теперь нам не попасть к ТАРДИСу! Если корабль взорвется, мы - вместе с ним! Зато твои родители успешно покинули корабль, как видишь. Ты довольна?

\- У нас еще есть шанс, - перебила Эйс Профессора. - Если этот корабль хоть как-то похож на "Носферату", переборки закроются и на самом шлюзе, тогда эти можно поднять. Эх, у меня нет Нитро9...

\- Отойди, - отодвинул ее Профессор от переборок и взял на изготовку свою отвертку.

\- Погоди, как мы узнаем, закрылись ли те переборки? Здесь нет иллюминатора.

Профессор приложил ладонь к металлу.

\- Давление должно подняться. Пока нет. Либо этот корабль вовсе не как "Носферату", либо какая-то неисправность - в ангаре до сих пор нет давления.

\- Или тем переборкам нужно время, чтобы упасть.

\- Время, которого нет у нас. И у этого корабля.

Он был прав, корабль был на последнем издыхании. Эйс каждой клеточкой чувствовала, как он погибает. Несмотря на это, смерть застала ее врасплох.

\- Ты никогда не хочешь мне помочь! - кричала Эйс, свесившись с верхней полки. - Может быть, я хочу остаться тут, со своими родителями?

\- Это не твои родители!

\- Уж больше мои родители, чем ты!

Профессор попыхтел, но не нашелся, что сказать. Потом прислушался. Было тихо.

\- Могу поклясться, что слышал... - проворчал он.

\- Я ничего не имею против тебя, Профессор, - уже сожалея о сказанном, слезла с полки Эйс. - Но это мои родители.

\- Тихо! Что-то происходит. Вернее, что-то НЕ происходит. Холли!

\- Гордон Беннетт, галлюцинации, вы все еще тут? - откликнулась та. - Мне не до вас, у меня тут еще галлюцинации, и я не могу определиться, которые из них. С одной стороны, те там, где и должны, с другой другие такие, как должны. И что важнее - то, где они или то, какие они?

\- Что случилось?

\- А еще у тех нет Листера. Неполный набор. Зачем мне такой неправильный набор? Он - Последний Человек, все остальные лишь для того, чтобы ему скучно не было. Все, я выбрала. Правильный набор летит на Жуке обратно на Карлик. Как они оказались снаружи, вопрос несущественный.

\- А что ты будешь делать с неправильным набором? - спросила Эйс.

\- Они галлюцинация, они сами рассосутся. Также, как и вы.

Эйс посмотрела на Профессора умаляющим взглядом.

\- Нет, Эйс, и не проси. Мы НЕ возьмем лишний набор с собой. Во-первых, там нет твоего отца, разве ты не слышала? Во-вторых, мы про них ничего не знаем, ты же слышала компьютер, они не такие, как должны.

\- Возможно, они такие, как должны быть для меня. Холли, Риммер - женщина?

\- Можно и так сказать... - проворчала компьютер.

\- Вот видишь, это моя мать. Моя настоящая мама. Я не могу бросить ее тут, где она лишняя!

\- Хорошо... Холли, где они сейчас?

\- Направляются на капитанский мостик.

\- Веди нас.

На пороге капитанского мостика Эйс передумала.

\- Холли, тут нет женщин.

\- В чулках и перьях не оно? - равнодушно пожала несуществующими плечами голова на экране, отвлекшись от попытки урезонить методично мародерствующие "галлюцинации".

\- Не думаю, - помотала головой Эйс. - А который из них Риммер?

\- Оно самое, - кивнула на него Холли. - НЕ ТРОГАЙ ПАНЕЛЬ, ИДИОТ! Может, поможете их отсюда увести, ну, как галлюцинация галлюцинацию? Если одна голограмма может прикасаться к другой голограмме, это должно сработать и применительно к галлюцинации. Меня они просто не слышат. Кстати о голограммах, я могу выключить Риммера, но он-то как раз безобиден, так как не может прика... ТЫ ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ? ПРЕКРАТИ МАХАТЬСЯ ГОЛОХЛЫСТОМ! Ну все, ты меня достал, - и на этом тот, кто должен был быть родной матерью Эйс, но который даже в сравнении с ее приемной, кошмаром всей ее жизни, казался воплощением самого Люцифера, не хватало только раздвоенных копыт, растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя только голохлыст и еще что-то, звонко лязгнувшее о пол. Очень вовремя, потому что Эйс уже начала терять сознание от осознания своей родословной.

Профессор сражался зонтиком с остальными двумя. Среди них действительно не было ее отца, за что Эйс была благодарна, потому что если судить по матери и остальным... Помимо саблезубого Мистера Кота - Эйс надеялась, что он тоже отличается от ее варианта, потому что, увидь она его в детстве, она осталась бы заикой на всю жизнь, в рубке был еще робот цвета и запаха паленой резины. Профессор проигрывал, поэтому Эйс, немного отойдя, взялась ему помогать. В поисках оружия ей под руку как-то сам собой попался голохлыст. В другую руку и тут же в карман куртки также как будто сам собою спрятался небольшой металлический биконус, лежавший на полу рядом с ним.

Они отогнали "галлюцинации" в коридор и, следуя инструкциям Холли, начали оттеснять их вдоль по нему.

\- В эту каюту, я их там запру, - солгала Холли.

Нет, технически она их там действительно заперла, но ненадолго...

\- Зачем?! - выдохнула Эйс, бросившись к иллюминатору, за которым были две стремительно уменьшающиеся точки на фоне космоса.

\- Эйс, они были... - начал Профессор.

\- Мне без разницы, какими они были, они были живыми, а теперь нет! - закричала она, и сжала в кармане биконус, который она нашла на полу рядом с голокнутом.

\- Технически один из них робот, и никогда не был живым в строгом понимании этого слова, и сейчас скорее всего все еще остается функциональным...

\- Я смотреть на тебя не могу, когда ты оправдываешь убийства, - бросила она Профессору, отходя от иллюминатора, действительно даже не бросив на Профессора взгляда.

\- Компьютер, - обратился Профессор к Холли. - Тот, "правильный" набор, он чем-то отличается от этого?

\- Конечно, тот правильный, такие, какие должны быть. Какие были всегда.

\- Не возражаешь, если мы на них посмотрим?

\- Я могу включить камеру в Жуке, - кивнула она. - Они уже подлетают.

\- Можешь сделать так, чтобы они не видели нас?

\- Вы мои галлюцинации, они вас и так...

\- Просто сделай это, - мягко отрезал Профессор. - Эйс. Ты хотела посмотреть на своих родителей. Это не они, но эти, - он кивнул на шлюз, хотя в него не вылетел ни один из ее родителей, - тоже были не они, и твои настоящие родители больше похожи на этих, - теперь он махнул на экран Холли, где вместо нее был "правильный набор".

Ее "мать", мужчина в этом мире, был одет в строгую, хоть и яркую блестящую форму, никаких излишеств и украшений, кроме переливающейся буквы 'H' на лбу. Ее отец, зато, был в кожаной куртке с множеством бейджиков. Прям как у нее. У Эйс никогда не было денег на кожанку, но свою курточку она приобрела именно за то, что, если не присматриваться, она выглядела точь-в-точь как кожанка. Теперь она знала, откуда у нее было такое желание - иметь черную куртку и нашить на нее бейджики. Это напоминало ей об отце. Как напоминала о доме двухярустная кровать.

Кот тоже был более... приличным. Ярким, больше похожим на попугая, но тем не менее клыки у него были нормального размера, даже меньше чем у гемоворов. Робот был чистый и с выражением озабоченности на том, что изображало у него лицо.

Ее отец только вызывал в ней беспокойство - он отчего-то лупил себя по лицу.

\- Не знаю, насколько тебя это утешит... - заметил это Профессор. - Холли, ты уверена, что Листер из правильного набора?

\- Да, этот - правильный. Неправильный тоже был у них, но он был убит при попытке убить их - вон он валяется..

\- Тогда что делает этот?

\- Я не сильна в ритуальных плясках, - безразлично бросила она и переключила экран на себя.

\- Если тебе безразлично, те самые ли это твои родители или нет, - сказал Профессор задумчиво уже в ТАРДИСе. - И какого они пола... Есть их версия, которую ты уже знаешь... И возможно даже любишь...

\- Ты о чем?

\- Ты упомянула Анселина...

Эйс распахнула рот. Анселин и Бамбора. Ну конечно.

\- Почему ты мне сразу не сказал? - выдохнула она.

\- Потому что я узнал только что, - показал он ей еще одну фотографию, которую нашел в каюте. На ней была женщина, которая была точь-в-точь бригадир Бамбора, окруженная тремя практически идентичными молодыми людьми, похожими на ее отца из этого измерения, только двое казались помладше.

\- Полагаю, это отец близнецов. И еще это, - он вынул из кармана еще одну фотографию, но показал сначала ее изнанку.

\- "Эйс. Вот это парень!" - почитала Эйс и перевернула фотографию. На ней был тот, кто был ее матерью, Риммер, но он был не похож ни на одну версию, которую она уже видела. Зато в нем узнавался Анселин - та же солнечная внешность, та же благородная стать рыцаря.

Эйс улыбнулась и прошептала:

\- Ассно.


	7. Зеркало седьмое: Женевский синдром

_Я никогда не имел неприятностей из-за того, чего я не говорил._

_Калвин Кулидж_

\- Ну, объясните мне наконец, почему у нас в доме жучки. Я уже вторую неделю жду этой душещипательной истории про госбезопасность и проваленные задания, - Арнольд устроился поудобней на хлипком складном стульчике за штабным столом, таким же переносным. Ему очень хотелось положить ноги на этот самый стол, чтобы еще резче выразить свои чувства, но он боялся, что конструкция не выдержит. - Я ночами не сплю, жду вторжения вражеских шпионов.

И сколько можно пытаться заниматься любовью где попало, - хотел он добавить, но боялся, что полному составу штабной команды, которая вызвала его и Арни для брифинга, не слишком была интересна его сексуальная жизнь. Которая резко разладилась в связи с тем, что в доме он теперь этого делать не мог, зная о том, что там могут быть жучки, а главное, что в них может смотреть его дед, а в любых других местах было слишком людно или слишком неудобно, а иногда и то и другое.

\- Вы все еще ловите Лойсо? - догадался он, увидев входящего Джуффина.

\- Боюсь, что проблема переросла Лойсо Пондохву, - вздохнул ЭйТи.

\- Но она с него началась? - хмыкнул Арнольд. Тоже мне, новости. Один из тех самых Темных Лордов решил наконец накуролесить по-крупному. На памяти Арнольда этот был третий. Ничего, со всеми справились.

\- Нет, буквально, - понял направление его мысли Алекс. - Проблема переросла Лойсу. Как снежный ком. Теперь это проблема уже Лойсогелеборхоарманамориарти и так далее, так бы ты сам сказал?

\- Он их жрёт, - пояснил Арни устало. Похоже, его не радовала даже возвращенная присутствием Арнольда оригинальная внешность.

\- В смысле?

\- В буквальном. Поглощает.

\- Так это же хорошо, - не понял Арнольд. - Нам меньше работы.

\- Ты не понял, - вздохнул ЭйТи устало. - Он их не уничтожает. Он с ними сливается. И чем их больше, тем они умнее - потому что коллективное сознание...

\- Да-да, знаю, - вспомнил Арнольд Легион. Коллективное сознание тогдашней команды Карлика было куда умней не только каждого из них индивидуально, но и всем коллективом. Значит, тут была какая-то аналогичная технология, только построенная на естественном инстинкте параллельных двойников сливаться. То есть в разы сильнее.

\- Попытки подобного предпринимались и раньше, но не им. Не в таком масштабе. Собственно, это всегда должно было случиться, и по сути дела Сопротивление создавалось, чтобы предотвратить именно это. Так что... Можете считать, что именно к этому мы все всё это время готовились. Именно в этом наше предназначение, - обратился ЭйТи ко всем присутствующим.

\- Я даже Макса вызвал, но не уверен, что он придет. Кризис среднего возраста, - пожал плечами Джуффин. Наверняка перепутал фразеологизм, решил Арнольд, при кризисе среднего возраста покупают красную спортивную машину, пилотскую куртку и солнечные очки, а не отсиживаются дома... Уж Ас-то знает...

\- Эй, мы так не договаривались, - возмутился Арни. - Вы мне обещали, что...

\- Ситуация переросла твои амбиции, нам нужны все без исключения. - бросил тому Алекс.

Арнольд нахмурился. Это чертово задание Арни становилось с каждой минутой все интереснее. Теперь, оказывается, тому за него обещали что-то, что исключает присутствие их достославного кузена из Ехо. Или где он там теперь. Возможно, Арни обещали его позицию, какая бы та ни была. Уж чего-чего, а карьеризм из молодого Аса еще выбивать и выбивать. Самому Арнольду понадобилось лет восемьсот, чтобы понять, что амбициозность и карьеризм не всегда одно и то же. Он до сих пор оставался достаточно амбициозным, но лезть в политику ради карьеры уже не хотел. Его нынешняя неосведомленность в данной ситуации как раз доказывала это. Ну хорошо, что она хоть что-то доказывала, какая-то польза была от нее, а то он уже начал чувствовать себя глупо. Что еще он не знает про то, что происходит у него под носом? Где Смитозорги, к примеру? Он не видел их со свадьбы. Арни ушел на свое задание позже них, и уже успел вернуться. Хотя он, разумеется, свое задание провалил.

Алекс еще раз извинился за скрытые камеры, а их палатка была далеко не единственной, оказавшейся под колпаком, но убрать их не пообещал. Наоборот, объявил об усилении охраны всего лагеря, а также о том, что сняться с места они могут с минуты на минуту, и не раз, поэтому посоветовал сидеть на чемоданах и не слазить с них даже после переезда.

\- Кто не успеет за отведенные полчаса собраться - потеряет все, что не успеет собрать, никому за вещами возвращаться не разрешу. Я серьезно, - сделал ЭйТи серьезное лицо. - Да, я смотрю на тебя, Лора, не вздумай проделать то, что ты проделала в прошлый раз.

\- Игги - не вещь, - огрызнулась та.

\- Он - растение!

\- Ты умудрилась забыть свой бонсай? - удивился Арнольд. Карликовый ясень был принцессе вроде домашнего любимца, судя по тому, как она с ним носилась.

Она посмотрела на него исподлобья.

\- Мне было несколько не до него, как тебе должно быть известно.

Ах да, - вспомнил он. Прошлый раз Штаб переехал, когда он обменялся с Арни местами, и Лора думала, что он погиб. Он, кстати, до сих пор не знал, по какому поводу они переехали, но сильно сомневался, что это было как-то связано.

\- Погоди, а не ты...

\- Оставила ключ на указателе? - закончила за него Лора. - Догадайся с одного раза.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, непослушное дитя, - еще построжился Алекс. - Никаких ключей на указателе, никаких визитов к местным племенам, это к тебе относится, Питер, никаких местных юных дев, по которым ты скучаешь. Насколько я тебя знаю, скучать ты все равно будешь недолго, перетерпи.

Потом началось распределение обязанностей, которые ничем не отличались от обычных, несмотря на эпичекий статус ситуации. От Арнольда пока ничего не требовали, опять-таки не смотря на всеобщую мобилизацию. Вышел он из тента с ощущением штиля перед бурей. Чем меньше от кого-то просят в повседневных делах, тем больше спросят у них в ситуации критической. Обычно самых лучших берегли на пожарный случай. И как-то быть лучшим Арнольду впервые не особо хотелось.

\- Ты опять пропустил брифинг, - пожурил он Листера, ждущего его снаружи.

\- Я все еще у них не работаю, - пожал тот плечами. - Они дали мне какое-то задание?

\- Нет.

\- Ну вот.

\- Но если бы ты там был?

\- Это тоже причина там не быть.

\- Лодырь. Так бы и сказал. Знаешь, чем меньше с тебя спрашивают в повседневных делах - тем больше спросят при кризисе. А сейчас, чтобы ты знал, кризис. Они мобилизуют всех, кого могут. Не думай, что не припахают и тебя. И так как ты не появлялся на лекциях, автомата в зачетку не жди. Они и меня берегут, если что, мне тоже не дали никакого задания. Уже две недели ничегошеньки, ни даже лампочку вкрутить. Знаешь, сколько Асов нужно, чтобы поменять лампочку?

\- Думаешь, нам дадут одно на двоих, в команде? - игнорировал бородатую шутку Дэйв издевательским тоном. - Одно большущее ответственнейшее задание, от которого будет зависеть судьба всего мультиверса?

\- Смейся, смейся. Пока можешь. Ситуация действительно критичная, а ты у нас куда ценнее меня. Таковы факты, и я просто складываю один и один. Кстати, почему ты не спрашиваешь, в чем заключается критичность ситуации?

Дэвид пожал плечами.

\- Ну неважно, я все равно тебе скажу. Во избежание. Один из Темных Лордов догадался, что одна голова хорошо, а весь Вольтрон - лучше. Складывается он, короче, со своими параллельными двойниками. Чем их больше, тем они умнее, помнишь Легион? Вот этот тоже Легион, только из параллельных двойников, почти каждый из которых и по отдельности-то представляет опасность для мультиверса. Короче, это уже не Темный Лорд, а Темный Оверлорд. И чем дальше, тем хуже. И у нас нечего ему противопоставить, потому что даже в коллективе мы... менее организованы. Ты меня не слушаешь. Когда он придет, и ты вместо Оверлорд назовешь его просто Лорд, будет неловко.

\- Прости, я слушаю, - очнулся Дэйв и предложил безэмоционально:

\- Почему вы тоже кого-нибудь не соберете? Король вон уже неплохо начал.

\- Вот видишь, ты незаменим на брифинге, без тебя никто об этом не догадался.

Дэйв равнодушно пожал плечами. Только через минуту молчания до Арнольда дошло, что он сказал это Дэйву с неизвестно откуда взявшимся сарказмом, несмотря на то, что он был абсолютно искренен - идея действительно ни разу, по крайней мере при нем, не была озвучена, и казалась достаточно здравой.

\- Я серьезно, - повторил он. - Ты смегов ороборос, твое мнение может быть важным.

\- Ты ведь теперь завидуешь, - чуть оживился, хотя и в неприятную сторону, Дэйв. - То ты был здесь главнее меня, а теперь, оказывается, я старше тебя по званию. Поверь, это последнее, чего я хочу.

\- Ты определенно не в духе, - не стал разубеждать его Арнольд, тем более, что последнее утверждение было сомнительным, учитывая их раннюю историю, когда Дэйв серьезно намеревался стать выше его по званию, чтобы приказать ему сменить себя на Кочански. Можно подумать, это сработало бы. - В чем дело?

\- Джим и Бексли, теперь еще и Росс, - помотал Дэвид головой. - Одно дело, когда они где-то там, другое - знать, что они вовсе больше не существуют. Просто на меня как-то... Накатило.

\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему ты не хочешь больше детей, - сжал Арнольд его плечо.

\- Я не хочу больше сам рожать, а не не хочу детей.

\- Точно?

\- Точно. Наоборот. Если у меня наконец будет возможность хоть одного вырастить... Я думаю, будет легче.

\- Тогда мы должны срочно что-то придумать.

\- Я без понятия, что тут можно придумать.

\- Я уже предлагал взять оставшегося сиротой ребенка параллельных нас, - пожал Арнольд плечами.

\- Я уже спрашивал у Холли. Не один ты такой умный, их всех уже разобрали. Одно меня успокаивает - ни один наш ребенок не находится в бедственном положении, если только не считать таковым иметь нас в родителях.

\- Тогда я не знаю...

\- Есть Дэбби... Не обязательно с ней спать, есть инвитро.

\- Если ты можешь предсказать последствия результата скрещивания с зеркальником... Они были достаточно серьезные-то когда Дэбби была с нашей стороны...

\- Ты прав, - вздохнул Дэйв. - Кончится все тем, что нам опять придется их отдать.

\- А ты так уверен, что будут близнецы?

Дэйв посмотрел на него как на идиота.

\- Ну да, конечно уверен... - ответил за него Арнольд.

\- Будем думать дальше...

\- Есть еще Крис...

\- О, да, целых две штуки, - саркастически согласился Арнольд. - Ты пытаешься под благовидным предлогом пропихнуть идею о необходимости для тебя переспать с ней? Но есть же инвитро! Я уже не говорю о том, что это такой же тупиковый вариант, потому что это уже было. В данном случае вы произведете на свет выводок твоих параллельных двойников, и вам придется их подкидывать по разным вселенным. Мало того, подозреваю, что тебе не удастся избежать этого всего в любом случае, учитывая, что Крисы серьезно вознамерились населить миры твоими клонами. Думаешь, откуда они возьмут для этого сперматозоиды? Я, конечно, не против, но только пока их буду собирать я.

\- И снова здорово, - вздохнул Дэвид глубоко. - Опять твоя смегова ревность.

\- Серьезно? - поднял брови Арнольд, все еще оставаясь относительно спокойным, - Не то чтобы ты не давал мне никаких поводов.

\- Серьезно? И какие же такие поводы я даю? - надулся Дэйв. - На мой взгляд я веду себя просто безукоризненно. Для того, у кого в соседней палатке живет любовь всей его жизни, в двух экземплярах, ни много ни мало, я веду себя просто безукоризненно.

Арнольд замер. Дэйв, не видя, какое впечатление произвели на его мужа его слова, продолжил:

\- Хорошо, что Арни сломался, а то ты бы и к нему ревновал, хотя почему нет - ты запросто можешь ревновать и к Дэбби, и к моему отражению, я ведь как-то переспал с собой по пьяни, чем не повод.

Наконец он заметил, что Арнольд отстал, и вернулся к нему.

\- Ну ты чего? - подергал Дэйв его за рукав. - Ну перестань. Я не знаю, что еще сделать, чтобы ты успокоился. Мы уже женаты. Что мне еще сделать? Я действительно хочу семью, и я бы и родил сам, но я боюсь, что я проклят, и любого ребенка, которого я рожу, у нас заберут. Только поэтому, я клянусь.

Арнольд не сказал ни слова.

\- Хорошо, я рожу сам, смегхэд, - сдался Дэйв. - Если ты такой упрямый, но опять-таки даже если соглашусь я, не согласишься ты, потому что твоя смегова ревность не позволит тебе спокойно отнестись к любому, кто ко мне подойдет, включая Арлин, даже если это будет инвитро.

Арнольд и тут не ответил, только втягивал ноздрями воздух, шумно, как пылесос.

\- Ну скажи что-нибудь, - дернул его за руку Дэйв, слегка испугавшись.

\- Ты... - попытался сказать Арнольд, но закашлялся. У него было два варианта выхода из положения. Либо он сейчас делает вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжает делать вид, что не замечает, и дальше, либо выводит Дэйва на чистую воду. Через пару секунд он, правда, нашел третий выход - истерика. Потому что ни первый ни второй вариант не подходили никак, а этот хотя бы оттягивал время до решения. Он расхохотался.

\- Эй, чего смешного? - надулся Дэйв, но быстро заразился смехом.

\- Я правда могу приревновать тебя к любому телеграфному столбу, ты прав, а у меня их целая коллекция, - захлебываясь смехом, согласился Арнольд. - А какие ты даешь поводы? Да никаких.

\- Я про что и говорю, я не даю никаких поводов, - развел руками Дэвид, хихикнув.

\- Кроме... Кроме того, что называешь Кочански "любовью всей своей жизни", - не переставая хохотать, бросил деланно безразлично Арнольд.

\- Я этого не делал, - все еще смеясь, помотал головой Дэйв. - С другой стороны, ты настолько ревнивый, что удалил нано-Крис с корабля. Со второй хотел поступить также, но что-то помешало? Тюрьма, возможно? Какое разочарование, когда внезапно пришлось жить с той, от которой, ты думал, избавился, там, куда ты ее сплавил. Разумеется, ты ожидал, что к тому времени ее уже пристроили в какой-нибудь мир, но черт бы подрал королевское обаяние. А тут еще и вторая нарисовалась.

\- О, так значит, это была оговорка по Фрейду, - опустив мимо ушей почти всю тираду, присвистнул Арнольд. - Это только твое подсознание считает ее "любовью всей твоей жизни", не ты сам. Что, интересно, думает твое подсознание обо мне? Кто тебе я? Очевидно, что не любовь всей жизни, этот титул же занят. Так кто? "Дружок на этот год"? "Теплый рот на день"?

\- Я правда это сказал? Про "любовь всей жизни"? - Дэвид опустил глаза. - Прости, парень.

\- А, ну вот и определились. Я для тебя "парень на час".

\- Ты мой муж! - выкрикнул Дэйв.

\- Иногда этого недостаточно, - покачал головой Арнольд.

\- Так же, как иногда недостаточно любви. С ней... С ней недостаточно любви. И я не люблю ее больше тебя, но я люблю ее дольше. Я не виноват, что я не любил тебя всю свою жизнь. Вот что я имел в виду.

\- И ты не виноват, что продолжаешь это делать, - закончил за него Арнольд. - Любить ее.

\- Я не виноват, что ты зеленоглазое чудовище. Почему тебе недостаточно того, что я люблю тебя, почему ты должен быть единственным, кого я люблю? Я люблю Крайтона и Кота, ты и к ним меня ревнуешь?

Арнольд поперхнулся.

\- Надеюсь, ты их любишь как-то иначе, иначе с моей стороны будет не ревность, а озабоченность твоим ментальным здоровьем.

\- Хорошо, тебе нужны такие примеры, будут тебе такие примеры. Я до сих пор люблю Лизу Йейтс. Я до сих пор люблю Хейли Саммерс, да даже сестру Питера Трантера, если уж на то пошло, я могу долго перечислять. И если бы я жил по соседству с кем-нибудь из них, мне было бы так же трудно. Не потому, что я не люблю тебя, а потому что я здоровый мужчина со здоровыми желаниями. Но я выбираю тебя, каждый раз, смотря на них, я выбираю тебя!

\- А не потому, что ни одна из них не выбрала тебя? Есть разница между "я выбираю" и "меня выбирают"...

\- Дай мне полдня, и я покажу, как "меня не выбирают", - вздернулся Дэвид.

Арнольд усмехнулся.

\- Попридержи коней, ковбой, - сказал он, почувствовав себя в зыбучих пеках. - Я говорю не об этом. Уж поверь, я хорошо понимаю, каким образом сдерживаются здоровые желания - ты просто не хочешь ставить под угрозу отношения, которые уже есть, ради ничего не значащего секса. Ты думаешь, ты один такой сердцеед? До сих пор думаешь, что меня никто не хочет? Но я говорю о другом выборе. Выборе отношений. Таких, которые устраивали бы тебя. Так вот, в данном случае у тебя выбора нет, потому что ни одна Кочански не хочет с тобой быть так, как хочу этого я, и ты больше ни от кого этого не хочешь сам. Вот о каком выборе я говорю. Был бы у тебя выбор между мной и отношениями с кем-то из них? Если бы кто-то из них любил бы тебя так, как любишь их ты? Вся наша с тобой катавасия исключительно из-за того, что у нас с тобой нет иного выбора - мы единственная чудом совпавшая пара в ближайшем окружении. Так что о выборе ты будешь говорить, когда он у тебя будет. Когда кто-нибудь из тех, кого любишь ты, раз их у тебя так много, придет и скажет: выбирай, или я или он, - показал он на себя пальцем.

\- Вот видишь, - после паузы, заполненной виноватым молчанием Дэвида, закончил Арнольд. - Ты все время говоришь о важности коммуникации, и что это помогает отношениям, но прав оказался все-таки я. Нам обоим не нужно было открывать рот.

Они не разговаривали до вечера. Уже в постели Дэвид прильнул к спине мужа и прохныкал:

\- Я не знаю, как тебе доказать, но я правда тебя люблю.

\- Не реви, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю, когда ты ревешь как баба, - прошипел Арнольд беззлобно - втайне любя Дэвида именно за его сентиментальность. - Иди сюда.

\- Все-таки усы были не самой лучшей идеей, - проворчал он, когда вышеупомянутая растительность добавила в их поцелуй некоторые неудобства.

\- Я сейчас сбрею, - кинулся было Дэйв в ванную, но Арнольд его остановил.

\- Нет, сейчас они даже как-то в тему.

Исполнив супружеский долг, хотя и с обычным энтузиазмом, но с грустью - ни один не забыл утренний разговор, - они попытались заснуть, но очень быстро стало очевидным, что ни одному это сделать не получится.

\- Ты меня не простил, - констатировал факт Дэвид, обнимая мужа сзади. - Почему тогда... Я уже ожидал, что ночевать мне на диване. Которого у нас нет, кстати.

\- Когда я только стал Асом... - признался Арнольд. - В первое задание... Я не смог спасти подопечного. У меня было два выхода - либо помереть с ним, либо собраться и попытаться спасти следующего. Я... Я очень хотел жить. Иногда лучшая тактика - это как можно скорее снова забраться на коня, с которого упал, пока не успел испугаться по-настоящему. Я очень хочу эти отношения, Дэйв. Я очень хочу жить. С тобой. Не потому что мне больше не с кем. Потому что я не представляю без тебя жизнь. У меня нет выхода, если я хочу жить. Мне нужно собраться и попытаться спасти эти отношения. Я не знаю как, как не знал тогда, как спасать людей. Но я готов учиться. Ты?

\- Я готов учиться, - выдохнул Дэвид ему в спину. - Я не знаю, как мне доказать, что я тоже не представляю без тебя жизни. Скажи, как.

\- Я не знаю... Если тебя серьезно будет домогаться одна из Кочански, и ты ее отвергнешь ради меня? На самом деле глупо, - помотал Арнольд головой. - Как все глупо. Я всегда знал, что я отнюдь не первый твой выбор, я не узнал ничего нового. Я просто злюсь, что ты мне об этом напомнил. Все будет нормально, я успокоюсь, я опять это забуду, все будет тикети-бу.

\- Возможно, когда-то так и было, но Арн, все изменилось, и несмотря на все... Ты все правильно сказал, но... Несмотря на это, ты сейчас - мой первый выбор. Ты серьезно думаешь, что если бы я действительно хотел Крис, я бы ее не нашел - ту, которая меня любит? Смег, а ведь правда. Видишь, я никогда раньше об этом даже не думал, иначе бы сразу тебе это сказал, но ведь правда - если бы мой выбор был она, мне достаточно было сесть в Дикий Огонь и попросить Холли отвезти меня к той, которая меня любит и ждет. Она наверняка есть, вселенные бесконечны. У меня есть выбор, Арн. Передо мной весь мультиверс, и пусть да, в какой-то части этого мультиверса я и Крис... Но в другой - ты и я. И мой личный выбор - ты и я. Я выбираю тебя каждый смегов день. Даже когда ты невыносим. Даже когда одна из них напоминает мне, что я любил их дольше, или по-другому... Даже когда они высказывают свою "озабоченность нашими отношениями", - произнес он, явно цитируя.

\- Я их не виню, - пожал плечами Арнольд. - Я сам периодически ощущаю озабоченность нашими отношениями.

\- И даже высказываешь их.

\- Угу. Иногда я думаю, что кто-то из нас или даже оба мы испытываем Женевский синдром. Мы так долго были зависимы друг от друга, что научились любить эту зависимость.

\- А не Стокгольмский? Если ты про заложников.

\- Да? Надо уточнить.

\- Но Женевский, если ты про дипломатию.

\- Должно быть наложилось... Давай спать, завтра нас могут уже забрасывать в тыл врага, а мы тут изо всякой ерунды не выспавшиеся. Смег, я забыл, что на нас могут смотреть, - только вспомнил он о направленных на них камерах - первый раз с похищения Дэйва они так спокойно занимались любовью в своей постели.

\- Ну хоть какая-то от этого всего была польза, а то у меня уже вся задница в занозах, - помянул недобрым словом все сеновалы, в которых они провели это время, Дэвид.


	8. Зеркало восьмое: Поднятие неподъемного

_Дай, где стать, и я поверну Землю._

_Архимед_

Наутро они пошли в Промежуток проверить, можно ли спасти Холли с Карлика. Искать его часы в пространстве черт-те где не представлялось конструктивным.

Красноржавая громадина была настолько неузнаваема после "припромежуткивания", что сливалась с бесконечным нагромождением скал, которое тут именовалось пейзажем. Та часть, которая была отведена под мозг компьютера, была где-то вверху, а значит, вполне возможно, могла уцелеть.

Они поднялись по обшивке с помощью альпинистских костюмов, бывших на вооружении Сопротивления, до первого помещения, которое не было полностью смято под действием гравитации, и, расширив образовавшуюся щель с помощью сварочного аппарата, втиснулись туда. Дэйв позвал компьютер:

\- Холли?

\- Ну наконец. Я уже думал, вы не догадаетесь, - отозвался знакомый мужской голос.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В полном, ты ожидал чего-то другого?

\- Ты был тут все это время? - с сомнением спросил Арнольд.

\- Тут. И там.

\- М?

\- Ну разумеется, - вздохнул бестелесный голос, - разумеется, они все это время думали, что часы - это весь я. Все шесть тысяч IQ. Серьезно?

\- У Арни тоже пчела не больше их…

\- Ты сравниваешь мои шесть тысяч с его шестью? Часы - это всего лишь интерфейс, идиоты. Я всегда был здесь.

\- Ты был здесь, когда я приземлил корабль? - снова нахмурился Арнольд.

\- Да.

\- Почему тогда ты...

\- Не разговаривал с тобой? У меня должна быть причина? - выделил Холли последнее слово.

Арнольд возмущенно засопел, но потом вспомнил.

\- Сначала проверим, не сделал ли он то же, что и тот параллельный, - зашептал он Дэйву на ухо мстительно. С самого момента, когда он узнал от мужа о той истории с параллельным Холли, который намеренно убил всю команду, он хотел реабилитировать себя. Да, конечно, на суде Крайтон доказал, что он не может быть виновен, но ему до сих пор не давала покоя вина за то, что произошло. Если это на самом деле было не случайностью, если утечка кадмия два была намеренной, если можно будет показать на кого-то другого пальцем...

Дэйв кивнул согласно, и они полезли еще выше - в мозг компьютера. В штабе они взяли диагностик, чуть получше, чем тот, которым лечили Мартина с Герти, в основном компактностью. Наконец добравшись до помещения - а оказалось это не просто и заняло несколько часов, они молча подсоединили диагностик.

Холли все это время периодически фыркал, предлагая просто взять еще одни часы и не утруждать себя. К концу он замолчал, видимо, поняв, что дела плохи. Или придумывая, как от них избавиться. На всякий случай Арнольд взял бластер, им можно было отстреливаться от скутеров, если те решат стать агрессивными.

Проблем не было. Но диагностика длилась, казалось, бесконечно. Дэйв раз десять пожалел, что они не взяли еды больше, чем на один раз - все принесенные продукты они съели еще по дороге. Они даже решили поспать - по очереди, но диагностика завершилась раньше, чем выигравший первый отдых Дэйв заснул.

\- Ну? - спросил он нетерпеливо.

\- Да тут черт ногу сломит, - покачал головой Арнольд. - Но все это, полагаю, всего лишь вполне ожидаемый старческий маразм. Как в этом стоге сена найти что-то, что было до инцидента?

\- По дате? - предположил Дэйв, пожав плечами.

\- ...Как не посмотреть на дату, - выкрутился Арнольд. - Ты не дослушал, я уже сам понял.

Дэйв безразлично пожал плечами.

\- Э... А какой год тогда был? - поднятый для набивания даты палец завис в воздухе.

Дэйв тоже задумался.

\- Это было так давно... Открути три миллиона лет и все дела.

\- Плюс минус? Потому что, помнится, мы спали какое-то время... И потом эти турбулентности с параллельными вселенными. И то время когда я был на той планете, и Асом... И...

\- И наноботы обнулили счетчик, - заметил Дэйв, посмотрев через плечо мужа. - И кстати, ты перечислял свое субъективное время, а не Холли.

\- Тогда по дате не получится?

\- Y2K, - выругался Дэйв.

\- Чего?

\- Компьютерные системы плохо реагируют на переводы хронометров. Ну представь, что единственная концепция времени для тебя - это часы. Если их перевести на час назад, ты забываешь, что делал этот час, и принимаешься делать это все заново. Но при этом ты уже это делал, и результаты этого никуда не делись, потому что они остались в объективном времени, и новые результаты громоздятся на те, и получается куча мала. Искусственный разум вроде должен был справиться с такой проблемой, он воспринимает время как информационный поток, не ориентируясь на искусственные отсчитыватели времени, но нам в данном случае нужен доступ к компьютеру, а не к искусственной личности, потому что той мы доверять не можем, нам нужна объективная информация.

Арнольд посмотрел на Дэвида, как будто первый раз его видел.

\- Что? - заметил его взгляд Дэйв. - Я же не удивляюсь, когда ты делаешь что-то как Ас. Я инженер. Ты только заметил? К тому же это все элементарные вещи, я не знаю, почему их не знаешь ты.

\- Кто сказал, что не знаю? - фыркнул тихо Арнольд и не стал развивать тему.

\- Можно попробовать просто просмотреть логи с самого начала. Относительно всего времени работы Карлика инцидент должен быть в самом начале.

\- Если логи не почистили наноботы.

\- Холли же нас помнит, значит что-то должно было сохраниться. Его главная версия, насколько я помню, действительно обнулилась, но какая-то часть сохранила все свои воспоминания.

\- Это не означает, что остались какие-то объективные свидетельства с того времени. А на воспоминания Холли, мы уже согласились, полагаться не стоит.

\- Смег, - вздохнул Дэвид. - Ты прав. Если только нам удастся добыть откуда-то из независимого источника инструкцию при утечке кадмия два и его период полураспада. Второе вряд ли сильно отличается от того что был в той вселенной, но инструкции могли быть какие угодно, это человеческий фактор.

\- Тогда искать нужно не здесь, а по дереликтам нашей вселенной?

\- Выходит, что так.

\- И мы оставим Холли здесь пока? – с сомнением протянул Арнольд.

\- Ты прав, учитывая стратегическое месторасположение, его бы следовало отсюда перенести, причем полностью, а не только интерфейс. - Дэйв присвистнул.  - Прикинь, если он отсюда мог передавать свою информацию куда угодно...

Арнольд шыкнул на мужа:

\- Не подавай ему идей!

Дэйв сделал жест, как будто закрыл свой рот на замок.

\- С чего мы, кстати, решили, что вынести его отсюда будет просто, что не взяли тяжелой техники?

\- Нас обманул смегов интерфейс, - скривился Арнольд.

\- Хорошо, что я всегда ношу с собой это, - вынул Дэйв из кармана кристалл, только вспомнив про него.

\- Как нам поможет кристалл памяти? Во-первых, он вряд ли в него влезет, для этого кристалл должен быть... я не знаю, с твою голову. Во-вторых, это несовместимые технологи. В-третьих, даже если нам удастся его скопировать, надо что-то делать с оригиналом.

\- В-четвертых, ты забываешь, где мы. И кто я.

\- М? - не понял Арнольд.

\- Я - петля, находящаяся в данный момент в точке сингулярности.

\- И?

\- Погоди, я еще не придумал.

\- Что?

\- Межпространственный двигатель.

\- Ты не можешь изобрести велосипед, ты выучил устройство межпространственного двигателя неделю назад. Я понимаю, что ты возомнил себя Инженером, но тебе не нужно изобретать межпространственик.

\- И всю эту неделю я его усердно забывал. Не мешай.

\- И к тому же, даже я могу собрать его с закрытыми глазами. Я собрал его! Или, как ты думаешь, тут оказался Карлик? И самое главное - как это нам поможет перенести Холли?

\- Вот именно.

\- Смег, точно, нам не нужно переносить Холли отдельно, нам нужно перенести Карлик, и если я перенес его сюда, то можно отсюда перенести его в Штаб. Но при чем тут кристалл?

\- А с чего ты решил, что это кристалл памяти, а не ключ? - хитро прищурился Дэйв.

\- Потому что после прошлого инцидента ключ был преобразован во что-то менее похожее на обычный предмет. Во избежание дальнейших подмен. И 'все время' ты носишь с собой только один кристалл - мой с записями себя. Ты тоже после инцидента не хочешь, чтобы его на что-то подменили.

\- А еще я видимо забыл тебе сказать, что после того, как он побывал в 'замочной скважине', он стал чем-то больше, чем простой кристалл памяти. Помнишь восьмое правило волшебника?

\- 'Талга васстерних'?

\- «Магия - это всего лишь другое название энергии. Иногда достаточно вспомнить школьный курс физики». Закон сохранения энергии, Арн. Часть энергии замочной скважины вошла в кристалл, и теперь он заряжен.

\- И... Что он делает?

\- А? Нет, он ничего не делает, он - батарейка. Думаю, этого заряда будет достаточно. Дело в том, что даже если я соберу двигатель, нам недостаточно будет его включить, чтобы оказаться в другом мире, потому что нам нужно выйти из точки сингулярности, а не упасть в нее, как сделал ты. Обрати внимание, что любое средство перемещения между мирами имеет помимо межпространственного двигателя довольно мощный пространственный, или какой другой заряд энергии. Если бы двигатели Карлика к тому времени, как ты нажал на кнопку тот раз, еще или уже не работали, ты бы никуда не улетел. Поэтому нам повезло, что я могу собрать межпространственный двигатель, кристалл послужит нам батарейкой для прыжка, а Промежуток - именно то место, в котором эта энергия может быть расходована. С одной стороны, чтобы вывести из Промежутка Карлик понадобится больше энергии, чем понадобилось свалить его сюда, с другой - кристалл теперь как пружина - чем ближе к точке сингулярности он находится, тем больше энергии он может отдать, потому что он теперь связан с мембраной между определенными мирами, и стремится попасть туда обратно. Таким образом в Штабе этой энергии меньше, чем в Промежутке - так как он бесконечно дальше от того мира, чем мир Штаба. Если честно, я вообще опасаюсь, что энергии в кристалле больше, чем нужно, поэтому нужно осторожней.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что энергии здесь в нем - бесконечно?

\- Нет, по любому должно быть погашение не от одного так от другого, но в любом случае больше, чем нужно.

\- Тогда иди собирать двигатель, а я подумаю над этой проблемой. Поставить ограничитель - я уверен, что с этим-то я справлюсь.

\- Я тоже отчего-то уверен, что справишься, - ухмыльнулся Дэйв, и они разошлись в разные стороны, Арнольд - с кристаллом, Дэвид - в поисках запчастей.

Время в Промежутке плохо регистрировалось, но Арнольду показалось, что прошло всего часа три, когда он пришел на место встречи и обнаружил, что его муж уже не один. Он далеко продвинулся с изобретением, или, как Арн считал, вспоминанием межпространственного двигателя, но прогресс механизма в одной руке был заслонен присутствием Кочански, повисшей на его другой руке. Он было принял ее за Крис, которую воскресили наноботы, и которая имела неплохие перспективы стать его мачехой, если бы ее не слишком мачеховское поведение. Она буквально поедала его мужа глазами и цеплялась за него так, что Дэйву наверняка было больно.

\- Скажи мне, что это галлюцинация. Или псирена, - взмолился Дэйв, увидев Арнольда.

\- Как она тут оказалась?

\- Не галлюцинация, - разочаровано вздохнул Дэйв. - Псирена?

\- Нет, иначе она бы уже попыталась превратиться во что-то другое - они действуют инстинктивно, у нее вряд ли бы хватило концентрации сохранять эту форму, учитывая, сколько негатива в свою сторону она чувствует сейчас от меня.

\- Я, между прочим, здесь стою, - обиделась Кочански и слега ударила Дэвида по груди.

\- И какая третья возможность? – охнув, не ответил ей тот.

\- То, что ты все-таки подал Холли идею управлять отсюда любым миром.

\- Как ты сюда попала? - спросил Дэйв девушку.

\- Холли сказала, что я найду тебя здесь. Нам нужна твоя помощь. Мне удалось перенести Джима и Бексли в безопасное место, но это временная отсрочка. Мы не справимся без Аса. И, в конце концов, дети скучают по отцу, тебе следовало бы чаще заглядывать.

\- Я передам вашу просьбу действующему Асу, мэм, - сухо кинул Арнольд Крис, и чуть мягче - Дэйву:

\- Я понимаю, почему ты вспомнил про псирен.

Кочански повернулась к нему, как будто впервые заметив.

\- Простите, но действующий Ас тут, - ткнула она Дэвида в грудь. - И я в состоянии сама ему все сказать. А вы, собственно, кто? Дэйв, ты не говорил, что у тебя появилась секретарша.

\- В ее мире Ас - это...

\- Я понял, - перебил мужа Арнольд. - Может она и настоящая, но ты же не можешь не понимать, что Холли просто хочет остаться здесь, поэтому сделает что угодно, чтобы ты перестал делать то, что делаешь. - В его голос прокралась паника.

\- Арн, - Дэйв с трудом отцепил от себя Кочански и сам в свою очередь вцепился в Арнольда. - Я имел в виду то, что сказал. Я выбираю тебя. Я никуда не денусь. Я с тобой.

\- Хорошо, - Арнольд икнул. - Хорошо, - он набрал воздуха в рот и минуту стоял, борясь с икотой и страхом. - Но я понимаю, что ты не хочешь быть совсем без меня, она ведь меня даже не знает, - затараторил он после паузы, как будто пытался сказать все до очередного ика, но тот не приходил. - Но если... Если бы у тебя был выбор не я или она, а я или мы оба. Менаж-а-труа?

\- Арнольд Джудас Риммер, ты хочешь сказать, что смог бы меня с кем-то делить? Что-то мне не верится, - покачал головой Дэйв. - Или это мне нужно начать тебя ревновать?

\- Нет, я имею в виду, нет... Не так. Как... Как Дживс - он как я и Крайтен в одном, все что тебе нужно. Вот если бы я и она - в одном. Если бы ты согласился тогда, когда я поменялся с ней диском...

\- Согласился на что? Ты тогда не хотел мне ничего предложить, ты хотел меня отвлечь, чтобы я не сдал экзамен.

\- Что, если бы я хотел тебе... Предложить?

Дэйв скривился.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что мне нужна от нее только внешность?

\- Я не знаю, что думать, я не знаю, что тебе от нее надо. Единственное, что она не поменяла, это имя!

Дэйв открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же его закрыл. Вопрос поставил его в явный тупик.

\- Я не знаю... Что ты находишь в моих параллельных двойниках? Тех, которые не похожи на меня ничем?

\- Шардонне.

\- Ты находишь в них вино?

\- Нет, я нахожу в них что-то только под его большим количеством.

Дэвид рассмеялся:

\- Ты прав. Сколько же мне нужно было выпить, а?

\- Я все еще здесь и все еще жду, - напомнила о себе Кочански. - Я знаю, что я обещала не ревновать тебя к заданиям, но ты обещал, что мы всегда будем твоим приоритетным заданием.

\- Крис, - повернулся к ней Дэвид, - я не твой Дэйв. Твоей Холли управляет наш Холли, и он послал тебя не в тот мир, и еще, кстати, надо разобраться, как. Я не отец твоих детей. Твой Дэйв, настоящий, Ас, которым я никогда не был, где-то там, и ты его найдешь. Мы скоро прыгнем в Штаб, и тебе там наверняка помогут с координатами твоего мира. И твоего Дэйва. Но для этого мне нужно сосредоточиться.

\- Признаться, новость о том, что есть миры, в которых Ас я, а не ты, - сказал Дэвид мужу, когда оба вернулись к работе, - весьма интересная.

\- Не обольщайся. Из-за того, что Холли - в смысле компьютер Дикого Огня, иногда буквально не имеет другого выбора, Асом иногда работает совершенно кто попало. Я даже пару раз видел Аса-Кота.

Когда они оказались всего в паре километров от Штаба - довольно точное попадание, - поздравил себя Дэйв, - под тускнеющим небом вечера, оба были настолько измождены, что, не сговариваясь, направились прямиком в свою палатку, не обращая внимание на семенящую позади Кочански, чей желудок за это время постигло проклятие Промежутка, и она тоже была порядком измождена недомоганием.


	9. Зеркало девятое: Рыцари и лжецы

_Ты либо умрешь героем, либо проживешь достаточно долго, чтобы обнаружить, что стал злодеем.  
Харви Дент, «Темный Рыцарь»._

Проснуться втроем в одной кровати было... Неожиданно. Он не помнил четко, что засыпали они вдвоем, но полагал, что если бы это было не так, даже сильно уставший, каким он был после перегона Карлика в Штаб, он бы заметил в своей кровати Кочански. Дэйв еще спал, обернутый в одеяло и четыре руки. Кочански тоже. Арнольду понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, что они прибыли с Промежутка не одни, и что эта Крис совершенно чужая Крис. Несколько секунд он паниковал, что он скажет Лоре. Почему-то мысль о ревнующей Лоре пришла раньше, чем собственная ревность. Он осторожно вылез из постели, умудрившись никого не разбудить, и пошел размышлять об этом на кухню.

\- Арнольд Риммер? - он заметил дуло пистолета раньше, чем лицо спрашивающего, поэтому среагировал, не думая.

Правда, это привело к совершенно неожиданному результату. Да, пистолет послушно улетел в угол, но сам он при этом оказался в другом углу, с прижатым к горлу мечом.

Меч, - подумал он отстраненно. Меч. Надо было тренироваться с Джо в фехтовании, когда тот предлагал. Хотя сейчас бы это вряд ли помогло. У меня самого нет меча, и ситуация мало похожа на фехтование.

\- Успокойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. Если ты не причинишь беспокойства мне, - сказал тот же голос прямо ему в ухо.

Он почувствовал просыпающегося от шума Дэйва по кольцу и попытался усыпить его обратно. Листи не мог ничем помочь, не с ничего не понимающей параллельной Кочански под боком, тем более не с той, которая считает Асом самого Дэйва. Я здесь Ас, и я сам решу эту ситуацию.

\- В конце концов, ты это я, я это ты, зачем нам причинять друг другу вред, - добавил голос.

Еще один, - вздохнул Арнольд.

Спи, - приказал он через кольцо. Все хорошо, я рядом, ты чувствуешь, как я тебя обнимаю. Спи.

Он почувствовал, как его муж проваливается обратно в сон, принимая руки Крис за его. Ощущение было такое реальное, что он сам чуть не поверил, что спит рядом, а не выходит из палатки с лезвием меча у горла.

До портала - а очевидно, его похититель пользовался временным порталом буквально в нескольких палатках от них, несмотря на заверения их шефа безопасности, что невозможно открыть портал внутри Штаба, - он думал о том, что когда тебе приходит в голову, после прошлого проникновения похитителя на их кухню, что следовало бы проверить, почему именно туда, то нужно это делать, а не махать на обстоятельства рукой. Как выяснилось в этот раз, задний вход через кухню ведет в проходы, которые не охраняются совершенно, в отличие от центральных улиц. Они не встретили никого, и открытый все это время портал никто не заметил.

Охрана этого места просто из рук вон плоха, - подумал он ворчливо, погружаясь в горизонт событий впереди похитителя. Только когда они оказались в другом мире, он разбудил Дэйва.

Меня похитил какой-то я, не паникуй, уведоми ЭйТи, портал был в двух палатках от нас в сторону западной границы, он сможет отследить, куда он вел.

Он почувствовал, не без удовлетворения, как проснувшийся Листи паниковал одновременно и по поводу его похищения, и по поводу оказавшейся в его постели Кочански. Но похититель толкнул его в еще один портал и связь внезапно прервалась.

Они были в лесу. Рядом оживленно звенел ручей. В голове звенела тишина. А теперь можно паниковать? - спросил он себя и выругался вслух. Связь колец не работала в редких случаях, в основном в связи с особенностью мест, в которых они пребывали - на Основании, например, на Промежутке, через Зеркало. Каким бы ни было это место, оно было особенным, но он никак не мог вспомнить, чем оно могло быть. Точно не все вышеперечисленное. Или?

\- Где мы? - спросил он, чувствуя лезвие меча, впивающееся в горло на каждом слоге.

\- Неважно, - бросил похититель и наконец резко освободил его, посчитав, к сожалению, верно, что бороться голыми руками против меча его пленник не станет, да и бежать некуда.

Наконец Арнольд разглядел своего параллельного двойника. Он не был похож на него самого, но не было и сильных различий - он был белым мужчиной лет тридцати пяти, в легких рыцарских доспехах, холод и жесткость которых Арнольд уже почувствовал до этого у себя за спиной. Он оглянулся по сторонам в поисках палки или камня, на случай, если, или, возможно, когда придется драться. Хоть он и не умел фехтовать, множество техник борьбы, которые он знал, могли быть вполне полезны, главное было как-то обезопасить себя чем-то, что меч не сможет разрубить. Не углядев ничего, что могло помочь - оставалось только прятаться за деревьями, если на него нападут, и отступать дальше в поисках, - он спросил:

\- Так чем могу быть полезен?

\- О, очень многим. Видишь ли, я похитил тебя, чтобы переманить на нашу сторону. Негоже нам быть по разные стороны.

О, - подумал он. Это многое объясняет. Почти у всех были параллельные двойники на другой стороне, и он сам не исключение. Но он никогда не встречал одного из них вот так один на один.

\- Поиграем в перетягивание каната? - предложил он с ухмылкой.

\- Что?

\- Ты не допускаешь мысли, что я сам могу перетянуть тебя на нашу сторону? - О, это будет забавно. Опыт у него имелся, пусть и не себя самого...

\- Какие у тебя перед ними обязательства, кто они тебе, чтобы ты отказался от самого себя в их пользу? - привел контраргумент его похититель. - Я ведь тебя знаю, как ты понимаешь, как себя. Даже та кучка, которая называет себя Асами - какое убожество - трусы, которые сдадут и мать родную.

\- Очевидно, ты сейчас будешь рассказывать, скольких из нас ты уже переманил, чтобы облегчить мне выбор? Знаешь, примерно тоже самое мне уже говорили, когда вербовали в Асы - смотри, сколько их, неужели ты будешь единственным, кто прервет цепь? Забавно, что я оказался единственным, кто нашел в своем выборе больше смысла, чем все Асы до меня.

Он вовремя заткнулся - неизвестно, что его двойник знал о Сопротивлении, и предполагать что-то только на том основании, что тот запросто взломал его защиту, не стоило. Портал мог быть настроен на параллельных двойников, то есть в данном случае его самого, потому что вел напрямую, а не через Промежуток.

\- Ты о том, что ты перестал изображать из себя героя-одиночку и присоединился к Сопротивлению? Это доказывает только то, что ты понимаешь, что сила в количестве, а ты сам ничто. Похвально. Но выбор организации неправильный. Ведь ты вступил в Сопротивление даже не зная, чему они, собственно, сопротивляются, они просто первые попались тебе на дороге.

С одной стороны, его визави-таки знал о Сопротивлении, а значит именно он был ему интересен, в отличие от всех вышеупомянутых Риммеров и Асов, вовсе не потому что он его двойник, а потому что он певый из Асов работающий на Сопротивление. С другой стороны, он явно плохо знает его биографию. Вообще-то с Сопротивлением он познакомился, потому что у них был общий враг, так что он прекрасно знал, куда вступает. Процентов восемьдесят всех его противников оказывался один и тот же тип в разных видах и формах, или по крайней мере типы из его "организации". Было только вопросом времени, когда он встретит агентов Сопротивления, и вопросом гордыни, примет ли он их помощь, или, что было куда верней, и как сделал он сам - попросит ли он о помощи их. Он всегда считал Асов заносчивыми, поэтому неудивительно, что никто до него этого не сделал. Но он решил, что он запросто променяет гордыню на жизнь. Хотя в чем-то его альтер-эго был прав. Если бы с ним не связались агенты Сопротивления, а какой-нибудь темный лорд, загнав его в угол, пообещал не убивать его, если он перейдет на его сторону, смог бы он отказаться? Променял бы он на жизнь совесть?

\- Тем не менее выбрал я правильно, как показало время, - скрестил руки на груди Арнольд, чувствуя себя зябко и от пронизывающего пижаму ветра, и от этих мыслей. - На вашу сторону я могу перейти разве что с отчаяния. И то я скорее сдохну. Луше труп, чем смег.

\- Когда-то я был таким как ты, благородным рыцарем без страха и упрека. Участвовал в подобной организации. Потом... Ты, пожалуй, прав, потом я отчаялся. Вопрос только в том, что только через отчаянье можно увидеть правду, вовсе не через розовые очки, которые они раздают. За что ты борешься? Чему сопротивляется Сопротивление?

\- Оно борется с такими как вы, считающими, что человеческая жизнь ничего не стоит, что цель оправдывает средства, что...

\- То есть лично для тебя проблема только в средствах? Но в чем заключается цель?

\- Ваша? Ваша цель - уничтожить бесчисленное количество миров.

\- Нет, это средство. Поверь, если бы был какой-то другой способ... Но цель, какова цель?

\- Сделать из всех миров один?

\- Вот именно. Ты никогда не задавался вопросом зачем?

\- Зачем?

\- Когда-то мир был один.

\- И что? - неожиданно для себя рассмеялся Арнольд - он помнил это, один из расхожих анекдотов, ответом в котором было такое сравнение:

\- Когда-то ты был одноклеточным. Это не означает, что привести тебя обратно в это состояние несет какой-то смысл кроме твоего убийства.

\- Какой неудачный пример. Развитие организма - это эволюция. То, что произошло с миром - трагедия.

\- Для кого? Полагаю, для одноклеточной бактерии мы тоже - трагедия, может поэтому все бациллы так упорно пытаются нас уничтожить. Мы для них - кощунство, и каждая наша клетка - враг.

Его собеседник рассмеялся.

\- Замечательно, ты просто мастер метафор. К сожалению, все совсем не так, и твое сравнение очень неаккуратно. Если пользоваться твоей аналогией, нынешнее скопище миров - не организованный организм, каким вы его мните, а раковая опухоль.

\- И, разумеется, вы решаете, какая "клетка" - здоровая, а какая - раковая, так?

\- Это организм, состоящий из раковых клеток. Вернее, он не организм, он - сгусток биомассы, бесконтрольно и бессмысленно размножающийся. Здорового организма никогда не было.

\- То есть вы хотите - до Основания, а затем? Создать новую вселенную, под вашим руководством. И тогда вы будете решать, какая клетка здоровая, а какая раковая? - не сдался Арнольд.

\- Клетка должна быть одна, здоровая вселенная одна, никто не будет решать, какая она, она будет единственным выбором, какая бы она ни была. Но вряд ли кто-то будет ею недоволен.

\- Потому что там никого не будет.

\- Как раз наоборот - там будут все. Представь, если каждый сольется со всеми своими параллельными двойниками - так вы их называете? Представь, что каждая слитая личность в миллиарды раз лучше и умнее, чем каждый по отдельности. Представь этот мир.

\- Но мы тогда перестанем существовать, и я и ты.

\- Мы - ничто. Но чем нас больше, тем мы лучше.

Арнольд сглотнул. Так вот что они на самом деле задумали. Не только темный лорд сольется, все остальные тоже... Он помнил по рассказу Смитозоргов, каково это, быть под контролем своего параллельного двойника. Ему срочно надо было придумывать, как выбраться отсюда. Где бы это ни было. Он отчаянно закрутил все еще молчащее кольцо. Одно стало ясно - с ним не собираются драться физически. Или даже уговаривать вербально. И еще то, что это место все-таки Промежуток, несмотря на то, что так выглядит - вон Джуффинов хумгат вообще с нуль джи... Но в Промежутке легче всего сливаться. Он еще не знал, правда, означает ли это то, что шансы у сопротивленцев найти его увеличиваются из-за этого или наоборот - те наверняка сейчас на Промежутке в его поисках, но что это - разница в восприятии или разные Промежутки? Как могут быть разные Промежутки? И если оба кольца на Промежутке, то они должны работать, мало того, еще сильнее, чем в разных мирах, это из Промежутка невозможно послать наружу сигнал...

\- Но ты еще один? - спросил Арнольд. Есть разница - попасть в меню уже сожравшему пару своих параллельных двойников монстру или всего лишь такому же как он сам. Один на один он еще может в этой борьбе умов победить. Его противнику на взгляд было от силы двадцать пять, он может задавить его одним своим опытом. Он и в мысленных боях пару раз участвовал, будучи Асом, правда один раз победил чисто случайно, а после ему всегда помогал кто-то из Сопротивления.

\- На самом деле я хотел начать с другой ветви нашего дерева, - пожал тот плечами. - К которой принадлежу сам. Но долг превыше удовольствия, ты работаешь в Сопротивлении, соответственно нужен нам больше, чем любой из моих ближних двойников. А если ты сомневаешься, что я смогу тебя сожрать и не подавлюсь...

На этих словах его противник стал стареть и худеть, остановившись где-то на шестидесяти на вид.

\- Мне нравится выглядеть таким, каким я был, когда был еще полон иллюзий, но... Давайте признаем, что полторы тыщи лет все-таки дают о себе знать, - доспехи с мечом тоже исчезли, теперь поджарый и абсолютно седой мужчина с глубокими залысинами отряхнул дорогой тёмно-фиолетовый пиджак.

Арнольд почувствовал притяжение, исходящее от этого человека. Его собственный прогон был несколько скромнее, хорошо, если наберется хотя бы тысяча, и большинство этого времени он просидел в темной камере, сходя с ума. Не факт, что этот он потратил свои годы лучше, по крайней мере он точно потратил достаточное их количество на схождение с ума - в глазах этого сухопарого старика блестело настоящее безумие, но и сила в нем чувствовалась немалая.

Если это Промежуток, отсюда можно выйти в любое место, - лихорадочно думал он. Вопрос только в навигации - здесь нет знакомых ориентиров. Но принцип тот же. Значит придется прыгать вслепую, но пока задача - уйти как можно дальше, без разницы куда.

И он, повернувшись, побежал через лес, попутно прислушиваясь к потокам - каждый выход слегка сквозил, так что при приближении выхода он имел шанс почувствовать его прежде чем случайно в него свалиться. Разумеется, не на такой скорости. Поэтому он чуть не сломал ноги, когда лесная тропа под ними резко сменилась на каменистое плато. Слегка дезориентированный тем, что новый пейзаж был более похож на Промежуток, чем сам Промежуток, он забыл, что за ним гонятся. Идеально бы было, если бы ему удалось оторваться перед выходом достаточно, чтобы преследующий не видел, куда он вышел, но это вряд ли. Так что погоня последует за ним сюда. Вопрос, что ему теперь делать. Не стоять столбом, это понятно, но...

Внезапное присутствие Листи в кольце было оглушительным. За паникой он забыл, зачем вышел с Промежутка - разумеется, чтобы кольцо заработало, хотя была вероятность того, что Листи был сам в этот момент на Промежутке, и это бы не сработало, пока он оттуда не выйдет. Как можно четче передав инструкцию мужу запеленговать кольцо, если он хочет еще раз его увидеть, он побежал дальше - предстояло не попасться преследователю как можно дольше, в ожидании спасательной партии. Он даже не обернулся, когда портал за его спиной выплюнул еще одного человека.

Вполне очевидно, что кольца оказались неожиданным для неприятеля фактором - его даже не торопились ловить, полагая, что ему некуда деваться из этого мира. Он успешно справился с задачей оставаться непойманным, пока за ним не пришли - уж бегать и прятаться он умел, навыки, выработанные еще с детства - когда у тебя три старших брата, и все они считают тебя законной добычей.... Листи был с Алексом и Лорой, и пришли они через посочный портал - очевидно, только посох мог достаточно аккуратно запеленговать его сигнал - посох нес Дэйв, используя кольцо как кристалл. Увидев, что за ним пришла подмога, его параллельный двойник ретировался через свою собственную систему перемещения - он так и не выяснил, какую, кроме того, что это был портал.

\- Ну, ты подобного ожидал? - спросил он Алекса, когда они вернулись в Штаб.

Тот только пожал плечами.

\- Они собираются слить всех, начиная с меня, - пожаловался Арнольд. - Вы думали все остановится на одном Лойсокакеготамтеперь?

\- Может, это неплохая идея, - хмыкнул ЭйТи.

\- В смысле?

\- Я думаю, он имеет в виду мою идею, - вздохнул Дэйв.

\- Не думаю, что идея делать тоже, что и идеологический противник - хорошая идея, - проворчал Арнольд. - Они же именно этого и хотят.

\- Что, если бы был безопасный способ сливаться, мало того, не только параллельным двойникам.

\- Он про Легион, - объяснил Листи.

\- Это может сработать? - удивился Арнольд.

\- Думаю, придется решить задачу с дистанцией, а так да, почему бы и нет, - пожал плечами Алекс.

\- Дистанцией?

\- Если мы будем посылать созданное существо на задания, то было бы безопасней не таскать за ним всех участвующих в слиянии. Технологию уже отправились в ваш мир изучать, так что скоро будут первые испытания. Кто хочет поучаствовать?

\- Нет, спасибо, - дуэтом откликнулись Арнольд и Дэйв.

\- А я, пожалуй, полюбопытствую.

\- Кто он был? - спросил Арнольд, когда они с Алксом уже почти разошлись.

\- Я думал, это понятно - твоим параллельным двойником, - удивился тот.

\- Я с таким еще не сталкивался. И он сказал что-то о другой ветке нашего дерева.

\- О, в смысле то, что он из Ланселотов?

\- Лансе... Это тот, который из Круглого Стола? - нахмурился Арнольд. - Но... Но он же был очень давно, еще... Полторы тысячи лет... Больше!

\- Ну... Ты же не думал, что ты такой обычный?

\- Король Артур... Кто он? Вы? - уставился он на Алекса.

\- Нет, что ты. Мой предок.

\- Ваш... Как я мог быть при дворе вашего предка, если вы - мой... предок.

\- Не обращай внимания, тайми-вайми... - отмахнулся ЭйТи.

\- Но если он - рыцарь Круглого Стола, он должен быть на нашей стороне? Или... Круглый Стол не был...

\- Нет, Круглый Стол был одним из первых Сопротивлений, ты правильно угадал. Но Ланс... Там довольно сложная ситуация...

\- С Гвеневрой? - спросил Дэйв.

\- О, нет, это... Это была некая дурная и несмешная шутка, но шутка превратилась в слух, а знаете, как слухи быстро заменяют правду. Нет, там... Другие проблемы. Связанные с... воспитанием. Но на самом деле это не про эту ветку вашего дерева, это больше о... Ну ты их вроде пару раз видел, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- Вы имеете в виду предателей?

\- Арн, тш, негоже так говорить. Они никого не предавали. Наоборот, проблема как раз в том, что они не хотят предавать тех, кто их воспитал. Уж ты-то должен понимать, как тяжело предавать родителей, даже если ты знаешь, что они воплощение зла. Или что они вовсе не твои родители.

\- И кто их воспитал?

\- Угадай с одного раза.

\- Лойсокакегорастудыть? - охнул Арнольд.

\- Как ты верно заметил, твои предки еще не родились, противостоять влиянию было некому.

\- А Артур?

\- А что Артур? Я бы еще понял, если бы ты спросил - а что Мерлин?

\- Но Ланселота воспитала Леди Озера, ведь так? Это же поэтому он Озерный, - поднял руку, как в классе, Листи.

\- И кто по-твоему "Леди Озера", мой юный друг?

\- Темный Оверлорд? - предположил Дэйв. - Судя по тому, что он его воспитал.

Алекс рассмеялся.

\- Вода. На что похожа гладь озера, и почему оттуда все время что-то то выходит, вроде Экскалибура, то входит... Леди Озера - так тогда называли портал, чей горизонт событий похож на поверхность воды. Ланселот вышел из "озера" и объявил себя утонувшим когда-то сыном Бана. Вернее, поднял плиту, на которой было написано, что поднять ее может только Ланселот, сын Бана.

\- Прям как Артур с Экскалибуром, - ахнул Листи.

\- Да, есть в этом что-то подозрительное. До этого твои двойники называли себя просто Белыми Рыцарями. Некоторые так и не подняли плиту, придумав себе какое-нибудь другое имя. Но смысл в том, что они пришли из портала, а не родились в то время.

\- То есть таким образом я появился там раньше, чем мои предки? - догадался Арнольд. - Это был временной портал?

\- Именно.

 - То есть... Я тоже - ороборос? По крайней мере той ветвью...

\- Ну, ты не родил самого себя, поэтому нет. Но то, что и у тебя были интимные отношения со временем, это да. Но та ошибка в воспитании произошла уже с Лансом рыцарем Круглого Стола, и то не со всеми. И с разными последствиями.

\- То есть это, как и с Асами, но в Лансы - часть из нас уходит не в параллельные миры, а в пошлое? И попадает к королю Артуру? И... Темному Лорду, что хуже. Кстати, он там кто?

\- Иногда - дракон, почти все могучие разных характеров в те времена назывались или прикидывались драконами, так что не каждый дракон, которого можно было там встретить, был он, но иногда он был драконом. Иногда он был Зеленым Рыцарем, и Ланселот проваливал все его тесты. Самый лучший способ воспитать кого-то таким, каким тебе хочется - это наглядно объяснить ему, что он дурак, чтобы он захотел это изменить. И воспитывать можно с какого угодно возраста. Надеюсь, именно это делаю я сейчас с вами, мои дорогие. А теперь - спать.

Только теперь Арнольд заметил, что солнца катились одно за другим к закату, несмотря на то, что по его внутренним часам проснулся он только пару часов назад, и, несмотря на пережитое приключение, еще никак не хотел спать. Возможно, время в том Промежутке длилось иначе...

\- Промежуток! - вспомнил он в спину удаляющемуся деду. - Я конечно не знаю, может это был не Промежуток, но там, где я был, куда меня похитили - там не работало кольцо. И там меня собирались съесть, то есть там было легко слиться, и, насколько я понимаю, время там тоже движется по-другому, для меня с утра прошли всего пара часов. Но выглядит он... как лес.

\- Лес? - заинтересовался вернувшийся Алекс. - А какие-то приметы там помимо этого были, или только деревья? Маленькие озера? Ты вышел оттуда через озеро? Как с Леди Озера?

\- Эм... Нет, ничего подобного, я нашел портал среди деревьев, как на обычном Промежутке среди скал. Но неподалёку был ручей!

\- Ты его видел?

\- Нет, только слышал.

\- Очень интересно, - потер руки ЭйТи и направился к себе в палатку.

\- Эй, а что это было-то? - тщетно воззвал к нему Арнольд.

\- Кстати, "молодой человек", почему ты так много знаешь о рыцарях Круглого Стола? - спросил он мужа уже дома.

\- Потому что как раз читаю книжку про них. Совпадение? Я так не думаю, - подчеркнуто надменно ответил Дэйв. - Не-не-не, совы не падают, я просто так книжки не читаю.

\- Это да, - согласился Арнольд. - Чтобы ты прочитал что-то, нужна очень веская причина. Чем там все дело кончилось?

\- Я еще не дочитал. Но измена Ланселота с королевой привела к войне среди рыцарей Круглого Стола.

\- Я увел у Артура жену?

\- Как сказал твой дед - это были всего лишь грязные слухи.

\- Миленько. Но мы всем скажем, что так и было.

\- Как скажешь, Железные Яйца, - съязвил незло Дэйв.


	10. Зеркало десятое: Имя нарицательное

_Проведи в этом городе побольше времени, дорогуша, и ты поймешь, что тут практически все друг другу родственники.  
Киллиан Джонс «Однажды в Сказке»_

 

\- Как ты думаешь, его я тоже так считаю?

\- Ха? - Арнольд привык к неправильному английскому, который исходил от его мужа, но иногда даже он его не понимал. - Откуда я знаю, как ты его считаешь, так или не так?

Дэйв вздохнул и объяснил:

\- Твой этот двойник, который тебя похитил, его Листер тоже думает, что мультиверс - раковая опухоль?

\- Я забыл у него спросить, - съязвил он в ответ. Честное слово, о какой только ерунде иногда не думает Листи. - Погоди, а с чего ты решил, что у него есть твой двойник? Ты же в курсе, что он свалился в прошлое. Полагаю, 'его' Дэйв все еще в своем родном веке, какая ему разница, раковая ли клетка его мир.

\- О. Точно. Но... Кто-то же должен быть, чтобы он его послушался...

\- Хочешь переманить его на нашу сторону? Если это не получилось у меня, каковы шансы... И к тому же, я не знаю, есть ли у него там кто-то, ты сейчас знаешь о нем больше, чем я.

\- У него есть сын, и тот-то точно на нашей стороне, не может не быть.

\- Сын? - горло у Арнольда внезапно пересохло.

\- Галахад. Он хранитель Грааля и все такое. Конечно, появился он только в поздних версиях, потому что Персиваля им почему-то не хватило. Может, даже, на самом деле и не было никакого Галахада, только Персиваль? Почему они тогда просто не добавили Персивалю отцовства Ланселота?

\- А если предположить, что Галахад был? - с плохо скрытым интересом спросил Арнольд. - От кого? Подозреваю, от Гвеневры?

\- В каком-то роде. Некая дама магически притворилась Гвеневрой - они там постоянно это делают, наводят магические чары на себя, чтобы с кем-нибудь переспать, тот же Артур тоже также родился...

\- Листи!

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Дама притворилась Гвеневрой, чтобы он с ней переспал, и он чуть ее не убил за это, но оставил жить из-за ее беременности.

\- Шутка про Гвеневру, я смотрю, далеко зашла.

\- Шутка про Грааль тоже, Галахад был из семьи, которая хранила Грааль, но они там все делали вид, что об этом не знают. Собственно, Галахад сам и предложил этот квест Круглому Столу. Это классно - заставить всех остальных бегать за чем-то, что лежит у тебя в подвале.

\- Значит, у меня куча потомков? - не обращая внимание на болтовню мужа, мечтательно выдохнул Арнольд.

\- Эм... Не думаю. Очевидно, что твой отпрыск отринул радости плоти и все такое. А искусственное осеменение еще не изобрели. Навести на себя чужую личину, чтобы переспать с кем-нибудь они изобрели, а искусственное осеменение - нет. Хотя, полагаю это могло быть всего лишь отговоркой для измены типа: "Нет, дорогой, я не знала, что это другой человек, он выглядел абсолютно также как ты, наверняка это магия какая-то."

\- О... Жаль, что у него не было детей.

\- Так вот, я думаю, может он, Галахад, не думает, что мультиверс нужно объединить в один мир.

\- Скажи, - неожиданно для себя спросил Арнольд. - Если бы был безопасный способ слияния, так, чтобы каждый помнил все свои жизни, так что это нельзя было бы назвать смертью ни для одного из двойников, ты бы согласился?

\- Но ведь так не получится, Арн...

\- Может, он хочет показать всем, что получится?

\- То есть оверлорд хочет убедить нас силой примера, а не просто силой?

\- Может, одно другому не мешает...

\- Это просто пропаганда - ложь для привлечения в свои ряды и деморализации противника. Ты же так любишь искусство войны, Арн, пару лет назад ты сам бы сказал мне именно это. Что случилось?

\- Пара лет прошла для тебя, Дэйв... Знаешь, сколько я видел всего? И по большей части ничего хорошего. Если в мирах есть какая-то гармония, я не заметил. Наоборот, хаос, кругом хаос и смерть. В Сопротивлении живут бессмертные, они забыли, что это такое.

\- Они не бессмертные. И они не забыли, что такое хаос и смерть. Большинство пришло в Сопротивление, потому что они видели слишком много хаоса и смерти. У королевы умер муж и пришлось расстаться с дочерью, у Лоры умерли родители, ЭйТи сам слишком много плохого сделал, и это тоже не особенно приятно. Я знаю много людей здесь, которые остались сиротами и вдовцами - и не просто по вине безличного хаоса или нейтрального Смерти, а из-за того самого чувака, за которого тебя так агитирует твое альтер-эго. Если он хочет предотвратить хаос, он слишком странно это показывает, тебе не кажется?

\- Туши пожар огнем? Ну и цель оправдывает средства, конечно, - пожал Арнольд плечами.

\- Потому что он принял решение за всех? Никто не вправе ни за кого решать, даже за своих параллельных двойников. Он хочет слиться? Его право. Если он сливается только с теми, кто идет на это добровольно. В чем я очень сомневаюсь.

\- Поэтому он и хочет всех убедить, а не заставить.

\- Каким образом, вспомни-ка, пытался убедить тебя твой?

\- Не знаю, - нервно передернул плечами Арнольд. - Я, наверное, просто достаточно хорошо его понимаю, желание, чтобы все вели себя так, как должны.

\- В смысле, как тебе хочется?

\- Люди должны себя вести определенным путем. Ты же не возражаешь, когда мы хотим, чтобы люди не убивали и не насиловали. Есть, Листи, объективные правила поведения, есть истины, которые дискутировать бесполезно. Что, если окажется, что это - такая истина? И неправы мы, что препятствуем? Что, если мы вредим? Если кровь на наших руках, потому то мы не действуем? Ответственность за бездействие, даже если оно приносит больше страдания, кажется нам в разы меньше действия. Что, если это - очередное глобальное потепление? Что, если мы - его отрицатели? "Оно всегда так было, а если нет, это не наша вина, и мы ничего делать не будем, да еще и всеми силами будем препятствовать тем, кто хочет исправит ситуацию." Вспомни, что ты вырос на тропическом островке, оставшемся от целой страны, из-за таких как эти. А я вырос среди них - убежавших от последствий собственного бездействия и продолжавших отрицать свою ответственность.

Листер выслушал всю тираду и на удивление спокойно покачал головой.

\- Какие последствия того, что миры останутся такими, какие есть? Какой потоп, если следовать твоей аналогии, их ждет? В чем мы будем виноваты?

\- В том, что не дали осуществиться лучшему!

\- Ты сравниваешь то, что вызвало глобальную катастрофу, с упущенной возможностью? Серьезно считаешь, что привел удачный пример? Есть, между прочим, поговорка такая: совершенство - враг хорошего. Я думал, ты наконец это понял.

\- Что, если это как с гомосексуальностью? - прошипел Арнольд. Это был последний и самый больной аргумент.

\- Что? - скривился Дэйв.

\- Я вырос, ненавидя себя, а оказалось, что это нормально, и только кучка фанатиков, среди которых я вырос, считали это чем-то отвратительным. Может быть мы сейчас находимся с такой кучкой фанатиков, - понизил Арнольд голос до шепота и воровато огляделся по сторонам, хотя они были одни в палатке.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты латентный темный лорд? И думаешь, что быть темным лордом - нормально, потому что когда-то и геев ненавидели, как их, а теперь это оказалось нормальным? Ты совсем спятил. Тебе голову проверить надо, - постучал Дэйв себе по виску. - Может тебя все-таки успели там слить.

\- Но это же логично!

\- Я ничего не знаю насчет логики, но нутром чую, что это куча дерьма. Как ты сказал сам, есть определенные вещи, которые нельзя делать, даже ради великой цели. Так что цель людей, которые эти вещи делают, не моя. Если Королева скажет, что согласна с темным лордом во всем кроме методов, тогда и поговорим.

\- А ты уверен, что она никогда не делала этих вещей?

\- У тебя есть доказательства?

\- Нет. Но ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Всегда нужно подвергать все сомнению.

\- Но где-то же нужно начать доверять людям. Так и с ума недолго сойти. Погоди-ка. У тебя паранойя. Тебя однозначно нужно осмотреть. Жаль Смитозоргов нет, может ЭйТи кого посоветует. Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я позвал Лору? Или ей ты тоже не доверяешь?

\- Те, кто со страстью отстаивают какую-то идеологию, редко считают себя злодеями, насколько злодейской бы она ни была. Я доверяю людям, я не доверяю идее, Дэйв! Я знаю, что они считают, что так лучше, но...

Но Дэйва уже не был в палатке.

Когда тот вернулся с Лорой, в палатке уже не было Арнольда.

Конечно, Арнольд не считал, что быть по ту сторону нормально, но он боялся этого. Сложно не впасть в паранойю, оказавшись по ту сторону самому, пусть и через прокси. Как он пытался сказать Дэйву - последний раз, когда он был так недоволен собственным параллельным двойником, он в конце концов сам оказался на его месте. Включая гомосексуальность. Арнольду до дрожи в коленях было страшно, что то возмущение и отвращение, которое он чувствовал к своему недавнему похитителю, было той же природы, что и возмущение и отвращение к первому Асу. Ему нужно было что-то большее, чтобы убедить себя в том, что он находится по нужную сторону. Королевская кровь, которая текла у него по жилам, однозначно не означала свидетельством правоты, так как обе стороны были одной семьей, и часто той же самой. Параллельные двойники всех участвовали по обе стороны, и в этом должен был быть какой-то смысл. Возможно, не то, что он находился сейчас не по ту сторону, но может то, что разницы между сторонами нет? Как там? Сила ночи, сила дня… Единственный способ, который он знал, было выслушать обе стороны. Нет, от Ланселота он слышал достаточно. Самое странное, что не хватало ему для полной картины как раз свидетельства с этой стороны, но не древней легенды и не Алекса, которому было глубоко пофигу на ничем не примечательного внука, а кого-то, кто мог бы пролить свет на мотивы именно Ланселота. Листи не прав, он доверял людям, и сейчас бы тот убедился в этом, потому что Арнольд собирался последовать его собственному совету. Интуиции мужа Арнольд доверял безоговорочно.

\- Хол, ты можешь найти мне некоего Галахада? - сел он в Дикий Огонь.

\- Без проблем.

\- Эм... - Арнольд никак не ожидал увидеть Библиотеку, когда приземлялся на лужайке у основания какого-то моста. Но это однозначно была Библиотека, в которой он когда-то брал взаймы Косу Смерти. - Ооокей...

\- Дженкинс, тут к тебе, - крикнул куда-то вверх молодой человек, который пустил его.

\- Я вообще-то... - хотел поправить его Арнольд, так как четко спросил у входа Галахада, а никакого не "Дженкинса", но тот уже куда-то убежал.

\- На лестнице, ведшей со второго этажа, показался, по всей видимости, Дженкинс - седой джентльмен в галстуке-бабочке.

\- Простите, это Библиотека? - спросил Арнольд первое, что пришло ему в голову.

\- Вы по какому... - начал было Дженкинс, но опешил. - Что за... Я знал, что ты вряд ли умер там, но как ты изменил внешность? - с нескрываемой агрессией спросил Дженкинс.

\- Простите, мне сказали, что я найду здесь Галахада, - промямлил Арнольд, у которого включилась давно, казалось, забытая трусость. Ему стоило больших усилий не развернуться и не убежать. Мозгами он понимал, что его приняли за его параллельного двойника, наверняка Ланселота, но ногам нужно было еще объяснять.

\- Ты не только сменил внешность, но и память потерял?

\- Вы принимаете меня за другого. Я его... Параллельный двойник... Как бы объяснить... Я из другого, параллельного мира.

\- Что не объясняет другую внешность даже если объясняет отсутствие знаний, - парировал Дженкинс. - Меня когда-то звали Галеас, в хрониках меня часто называют Галахадом. По всей видимости в вашем мире я не дожил до седин. Или у меня тоже другая внешность? Что логично, учитывая другую внешность одного из родителей, - проворчал он себе под нос, спускаясь по лестнице. - Но все-таки, как внешность может быть разная?

\- Разные наборы хромосом тоже разница в решении, как и во всех случаях, но решение принимают сперматозоиды и яйцеклетки. Я если честно наоборот каждый раз удивляюсь, что похожих двойников полно, говорит скорее о том, что мы освоили только крохотную часть вселенных. Меня зовут Арнольд Риммер, я из тех, что не ушел в прошлое, чтобы стать Ланселотом. И соответственно вас в моем мире нет вовсе.

\- В смысле - пока?

\- Я не думаю, что мы с вашей матушкой пересечемся... - Учитывая, что даже будучи на Карлике и в Звездном Жуке, он уже имел возможность уйти в прошлое, и не раз, он конечно преувеличивал, если хорошо приспичит, он мог все еще запросто уйти, но он полагал, что случай с Ланселотом был трагической случайностью, и не торопился застревать в каком-нибудь пятом веке ради неизвестной женщины.

\- Вы имеете в виду отцом? Это не зависит, в каком вы веке, наверняка на вас его всегда полно. Так что вам нужно от меня?

\- Эм... - Арнольд не знал, как сформулировать. - Расскажите мне про своего отца.

\- Вы Дюлака имеете в виду?

\- Эм...

\- Ну Ланселота.

\- Легенды лгут, он не ваш отец?

\- Легенды очень редко говорят правду. Нет, он не мой отец. Он моя мать.

\- Это ведь не шутка?

\- Если человек не знаком с подобным и не готов поверить, то да, он волен считать это шуткой. Разумеется, я не называю его матерью, но функция была именно такая.

\- К сожалению, я не такой человек. Так кто ваш отец?

\- А вы как думаете?

\- Только не говорите, что Артур, о таком меня точно должны были предупредить.

"Дженкинс" рассмеялся.

\- Нет. Я по правде никогда его не знал, своего второго родителя, он остался в будущем. Я правда намереваюсь до него дожить, так что посмотрим.

\- Ланселот был беременный, когда застрял в прошлом? – ахнул Арноль. Прям как Франкенштейн, которая уже была беременная, когда Листи взял ее на борт Карлика.

\- Относительно. Можно и так сказать. Это был генетический эксперимент. Нет, он не был беременный при переходе. У него с собой оказался его генетический материал, и через какое-то время одиночества он решил, что клонирует его, потому что вернуться он не мог, и забыть его тоже. Разумеется, вместо генетиков в то время были только алхимики, так что... Делали гомункулуса. Результат вышел не слишком удачным. По крайней мере для него - я не был клоном его любимого человека, я был... Собой. И немного его сыном.

\- И как ваши... Отношения?

\- А как вы думаете?

\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул Арнольд. Если бы это был он, если бы он хотел создать клона Дэйва, но тот оказался не его клоном, а их сыном... Он честно не знал.

\- Скажем так, это сложные отношения. Что еще вы хотите узнать?

\- Я... Недавно у нас состоялся определенный конфликт с вашим... родителем. - Холли уверила, что это родной мир того, кто его похитил. Правда, откуда она могла это знать, учитывая, что его кроме него никто не видел...

\- Вставайте в очередь, у него много с кем конфликты.

\- Мне бы хотелось узнать... Первопричины его... поведения.

\- Скука, полагаю, - пожал плечами Галеас. - Представь, насколько скучно жить пару тысяч лет до своего рождения. Одному. Да еще и в мире, очень быстро лишившимся магии, но еще не приобретшим должного уровня технологии. Ты бы тоже спятил.

В дверь, которая не должна была вести на вершину горы, но вела, ввалились Флинн Карсен и Николь Нун... Или какая-то новая блондинка? Которая незамедлительно наставила на Арнольда пистолет.

\- Посоха нет и там, открой дверь в... Ой! - заметил Флинн сначала пистолет, потом - по ходу направления дула - Арнольда. - Не-не-не-не-не, ничего не дам, и не проси!

\- Ты знаешь этого человека? - спросила новая блондинка.

\- Старый клиент, - отмахнулся Флинн. - Которому было запрещено сюда прибли... Кто его впустил?

\- Изикиил, - выдал коллегу Дженкинс.

\- Арх! Кто еще, конечно Изикиил Джонс!

\- Что случилось с Библиотекой? И... Все... Кто... – замямлил Арнольд.

\- И не спрашивай. На какое-то время даже пришлось передать функцию интервселенского бюро находок Хранилищу, можешь себе представить, этому складу бесполезного хлама! Потому что мы на какое-то время потеряли вещественный архив Библиотеки... - Как будто наконец у него нашлась понимающая аудитория, выплакался Флинн Арнольду, но вскоре вспомнил, за что на него злится. - Но сейчас у нас все в порядке, и доступ тебе все еще запрещен! Если ты конечно не пришел что-нибудь сдать... Нет? Тогда вон вон вон, - выпроводил Флинн Арнольда за дверь, в которую сам вошел.

Стоя на вершине какой-то горы в ожидании Дикого Огня, Арнольд размышлял о том, что сказал ему Галеас. Скука? Он провел пятьсот пятьдесят семь лет в застенках планеты, населенной собственными клонами, он знал, что такое скука. И одиночество. Все, о чем он мечтал пять с половиной веков - это о том, что за ним придут Дерик Кастер, Кит и Тайтен. И они пришли. Он пришел...

\- Великая треось, кем бы я был без тебя, Листи... - вздохнул он, садясь в космокатер.

\- Идиот, - встретил его не слишком ласково муж в Штабе. - я уже думал ты переметнулся.

\- То, что я чего-то боюсь, не означает, что я хочу, чтобы это случилось.

\- Но у тебя обычно так и происходит.

\- Это верно... Нет, я хотел поговорить с Галахадом. И у меня есть алиби, если что, - сказал он Лоре, которая все еще была в их палатке. - Библиотекарь меня там видел. Очевидно, наш сын работает в Библиотеке.

\- Кто?

\- Галеас, Дженкинс, Галахад. Легенды редко говорят правду, Листи. Он наш сын, пусть и... Слегка странным образом.

\- Что, дама, притворившаяся Гвеневрой, был я?

\- Нет, тебя там не было, а вот искусственное осеменение они там-таки уже изобрели, будешь смеяться. Правда Ланселот думал, что это клонирование... Потом расскажу, - спохватился он выдавать практически инцестные подробности истории при Лоре. Листи сам может и поймет, учитывая его собственную историю...

\- А я ставила на то, что ты пошел сливаться с Ланселотом, - сказала Лора. - А я тебя не предупредила о темной передаче.

\- Темной передаче?

\- Она бывает и светлой, смотря кто и кого... На самом деле различные попытки поедания своих и даже чужих параллельных двойников уже были, и не раз. Если кто-то поедает своих противников... В общем, знаешь же - ты то, что ты ешь. В данном случае кто. Мы как-то потеряли одного сопротивленца, который решил так избавляться от своих врагов - он заманивал их на Промежуток и сливался с ними.

\- Я бы заподозрил, что так вы и приобрели одного - ЭйТи не так, случаем, переметнулся? - проворчал Арнольд.

\- Нет, он всего лишь влюбился в Королеву, - засмеялась Лора, но потом осеклась, как будто что-то вспомнив.

\- Дай-ка угадаю - ее мужа он убил и съел, а перед этим еще парочку своих параллельных двойников? - вздохнул Арнольд. - Хорошо, я понял, никаких ужинов темными параллельными двойниками, а то будет несварение. У нашего любимого темного лорда кстати, я так понимаю, не так много двойников на нашей стороне? А то знаешь, можно было бы попытаться их ему скормить... Нет? Я так и знал.

\- Зато у него есть брат-близнец. И сестра. Тоже близнец... По крайней мере у брата дофига народа на нашей стороне. Что? Что вы на меня так смотрите? - развел руками Дэйв. - Я не предлагаю их ему скормить, я предлагаю дать им поговорить. Как предлагал, чтобы Галахад поговорил с Ланселотом. Ты же за этим к тому летал?

\- Эм... Листи... Откуда ты знаешь родственников темного лорда? Ты же в курсе, что мы не просто так называем его не по имени? - Арнольд повернулся к Лоре за подтверждением, но та была как в ступоре. Что, для нее это тоже новость?

\- Потому что обычно все в курсе, про кого мы говорим. Не потому что никто не знает, кто он. Мы прекрасно знаем, что Алекс - его кузен. У Алекса три кузена, близнецы-тройняшки. Ну, предполагается так, даже учитывая, что почти по всем мирам они как попало. Многие даже считают, что это расслоения самого Кристофера, а не сиблинги, но Кристиан и Кристина слишком самостоятельны для расслоений. Даже Белый Крис не имеет той самостоятельности, несмотря на то, что противоположен ему, как и положено зеркальнику...

\- Прекрати, - просипела Лора, сжимая кулаки.

\- А то что, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть придет и всех нас убьет? Городская легенда, - отмахнулся Дэйв.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? - удивился Арнольд, все еще не осознав состояния Лоры. - У Холли спрашивал? У нее полная база, да, но это же еще надо нужные вопросы задавать, а она не отвечает на вопросы типа "а у темного лорда вообще есть семья?". Насколько я помню, у нее есть довольно много товарищей, которых она знает под кличкой "темный лорд", и ни один из них - не тот, кого имеем в виду мы.

\- Я же сказал, мы знаем, что он кузен ЭйТи. А кузенов у него всего трое.

\- Холли. Чертова железяка, - просипела Лора, синея. - На металлолом пущу.

\- Что-то не так? - наконец заметил состояние своего отца Арнольд. - Это же всего лишь предрассудок, ну, насчет имени. К тому же у Листи даже его крови нет, даже если бы это было прав...

\- Кхрм, - прервал его Дэйв. - Вообще-то его крови у меня больше, чем у вас обоих... Крис, мою Крис, которая еще и моя мать Крис... Ее назвали в честь тетки.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты внук... - Арнольд сглотнул что-то горькое. - Кристофера мать его Хантера?!

\- Надо же, когда приспичит, все помнят его имя, - буркнул Дэйв. - Нет, думаешь, я бы стал предлагать для переманивания его на нашу сторону его брата и сестру, если бы сам был его внуком? Нет, я всего лишь внучатый племянник, вода на киселе, - помотал Дэйв головой.

Лора стояла с ладонью на лице и шаталась, как береза на ветру. Ей явно было плохо, как новичку на Промежутке. Арнольд сначала выдохнул: значит, хороший кузен, он же сказал, что брат как раз самый светлый, все нормально; но потом до него дошло - если его собственный дед и дед Листи - кузены...

\- Ох, я так и знал, что ты психанешь, - донесся до него как из-под воды голос Листи. - Я помню, как ты переживал под кальмаром отчаяния, что мы братья, но, во-первых, мы не такие уж и близкие родственники, а во-вторых на самом деле это наоборот здесь, говорят, недостаток, вон ЭйТи и ко....

Лора встрепенулась, вцепилась в воротник Дэйва и прошипела ему прямо в лицо:

\- Последний темный лорд, которого мы завалили до того, как к нам присоединился Арнольд, был Феррис, и у него был подручный, Рибо, которого он прямо при нас "уволил", пустив на лапшу на Промежутке, за то, что тот не смог нас победить. Так вот Рибо был твоим параллельным двойником, и знаешь какие слова были его последними? "Ты не можешь меня уволить!" Тоже видимо слишком много значения придавал родственным связям. Как видишь, в отличие от самого Темного Лорда. Усек?

\- Эй! Тише! - слабо возразил Арнольд на угрозу своему мужу. Обычно он не задумываясь бы бросился на его защиту, но это же Лора... После того, как он узнал, что его отцом в его родной вселенной был не человек, который психологически и физически измывался над ним первые годы его жизни, когда этим не занимались его дети и жена, а тот, кто всегда был рядом и помогал ему в силу своих способностей, получив от него самого вместо благодарности практически тоже самое, чему подвергался он сам все это время от всей этой семейки... В общем, этот долг он перенес с уже недоступного Денниса садовника на Лору, и в такой ситуации он терялся. Но хоть от шока отошел. Дэйв прав, это седьмая вода на киселе.

\- Этого я не знал, - прохрипел Дэйв, разведя руками в жесте капитуляции.

Лора отпустила его, зыркнула на Арнольда, мол, разберись с ним сам, или это сделаю я, и выбежала из палатки.

\- Полагаю, завтра нам ждать нападения самого, как бы это... Ка... Ха? Короче, нам ждать нападение Каха, и нам повезет, если одного, а то ведь к нам и целый легион может прискакать... А у нас еще ничего не готово.

\- Это глупая городска ле...

\- Ты сам сказал, что мы тут новички! - прервал мужа Арнольд. - С чего ты взял, что Лору может что-то испугать до такой степени, если это всего лишь глупая городская легенда?

В который уже раз за их совместное пребывание в Сопротивлении Арнольду захотелось иметь не настолько любопытного мужа. Стольких проблем можно было бы избежать.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Я это заслужил](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204788) by [Zolturates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates)




End file.
